


Under Dreaming

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Ch 12, Ch 20/21, Ch 26, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flogging, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mix of, More Non-Con, Multi, Non-Consensual, Nymphomania, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Manipulation, Rape by You, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reset Abuse, Rough Sex, Self-Reflection, Sex Swing, Sexual Breastfeeding, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Violence, Special Tags For Specific Chapters Listed Next, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Undertail, Vibrators, Vine Rape, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, You is Female, ch 10, ch 11, ch 13/14, ch 15, ch 18, ch 19, ch 2, ch 22, ch 3, ch 4, ch 5, ch 8, non con, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gaster is searching for souls through dreams, but he finds one whose sexuality brings out the kink in every creature of the underworld. </p><p>No one seems safe from this girl's perseverance to be able to take just about anything. And it's driving Gaster wild with curiosity... and desire.</p><p>*Warning: plot is adorned with a shameless amount of sex.<br/>*Tags updated as new kinks, pairs, and experiments are explored.<br/>*Chapter Titles updated with pairings for those who want to skip past the plot and read specific pairings. I aim to please. Leave me a comment if I succeed ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken (Darkness/Gaster/You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelovelyskelesisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelyskelesisters/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to my muse: thelovelyskelesisters and their fic "[Undertaken: A Tale of Two Sisters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6779137/chapters/15491191)."

In your dreams, he'll find you. You close your eyes and your bed collapses beneath you. You try to scream, but the wind mutes your voice as you plummet into darkness. Your heart pounds, and you brace yourself for an impact that doesn't come…

You fall. Blind. Desperate, you flail your limbs, trying to connect to something. Anything. But nothing comes.

You're suspended in nothing, surrounded by nothing. The void consumes you and you wonder if you’re even still falling.

The darkness around you seems endless. There's pressure against your skin like you're underwater. Then darkness seeps inside you, through the pores in your skin, and invades every open crevice in your body. You become warm as it explores your insides, roves through your veins and wonders over your nerve endings with intense curiosity.

It explores you deeper. You gasp with the sensation and the darkness rushes into your throat. It's choking you with it's eagerness. You can't breathe. You gargle and want to thrash around, but your body won't respond to your thoughts while it's being overrun with invisible prying limbs. Like a scientist doing a thousand experiments all at once, the darkness floods into your mind as it possesses your body.

Pain. Pleasure. An intense overload of emotions violates your senses with no regard for you as if you are only a...  **_toy_ ** . The word echoes in your mind with symbols that seem familiar but unrecognizable together. You are a toy. His toy. His to play with, and his to...

You can’t breathe!

Your eyes pop and your body explodes as your heart bursts under the pressure. Its shattering beat is the last thing you hear.

 

You are dead...

. . . Until the world rewinds.

 

Your heart welds itself back into one piece. Its searing power burning you into a renewed existence.

Your heart flares with the deep purple of perseverance. Its heat surrounds your body as it tries to repair itself and expel the darkness within you. Some shadows stubbornly cling to your depths. Unwilling to let you go, dark claws imbed themselves within your soul, and you feel him try to regain control.

 

**_My toy._ **

But you refuse.

 

Your heart beats faster against the darkness. Its hold slips and it surges out of you with a frustrated growl that leaves our skin raised,  _ **Impossible.**_

The darkness shatters around you and leaves you within a great cavern. You can see a small pinprick of sky high above your head. The sun's light gives you hope. You sigh in relief and pet the soft ground under your knees. It's a yellow flower bed and a sweet floral aroma claims your senses... as thorns claim your legs. 

You scream and look down at vines crawling up your legs. Their thorns scrape across your skin and pierce you when you yell. 

An eerie, hollow laugh echoes from a dark archway that leads deeper into the cavern. Symbols flash before your eyes as the words translate in your mind. **_You all break_ eventually...**  

The way his voice dipped with the last word made your stomach tighten. You tear at the vines, freeing yourself but the thorns have left deep gashes in your hands and legs. You fight back tears as you hear his amused hum in your ears. You look for him in the shadows as blood drips from your hands.

Then you hear a slurping sound beneath you.

A small flower raises itself from the ground. Your blood shines on its petals and drips down to its pistil, where a small face is licking itself.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey," it says with a child's voice, but a predator's eyes. "And you're delicious. The Doc sure knows how to take care of old friends! I haven't seen a human in years."

Flowey smiles. His teeth come to points. You jump as far back as you can, but new vines trip you. You fall painfully to the ground. Flowey slithers over to you and leaves a path of crinkled leaves in his wake.

"Oh, your fear is intoxicating! Don't worry. Your soul is safe from me. I'm just here to show you how this world works. You see, down here, human hearts belong to the Doc, but, luckily, he doesn't care what we do to the body! Let’s have some fun!

"Now, which limb is your least favorite?"


	2. Welcome (Flowey/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare continues for those with a vine fetish.

Your legs and hands sting from the cuts Flowey's thorns pierced into you. Your energy seems to have replenished since your last - fight? How is all of this happening? When are you going to wake up? But it feels so real. Your hands, they HURT. And now this flower is asking you which limb you'd like to lose first?

This can't be real!

You are determined to persevere. And, really, this is just a flower!

"Oh~!" Flowey's face contorts into a malevolent grin, his teeth sharper than before and eyes narrow. His voice takes on a deep baritone that shakes you to your core. "You're already underestimating me!"

Flying rocks and dirts pelt you as vines whip out from the ground and cavern ceiling. They wrap tight around your arms and up your legs to hold you in place. You wait for the thorns to spring like the last time, but as you pull against the taunt vines, tiny mouths appear instead of thorns. Little slimy tongues run along your skin, around the wounds on your hands and along your thighs.

You shiver beneath their persistent licks that leave a cooling sensation around your wounds, like you were being healed... while you're being devoured?

"Your blood..." Flowey moans, his vines squeezing you in his delight. "It's… been so long since I’ve tasted human. And the way you cringe..."

The vines start slithering down to the rest of your body. They're biting, sucking, and licking at you in an alarmingly sensual way.

"There’s so much of you,” Flowey continues in your silence. His eyes scan over your body. “You're older than most humans that come this way… and a lot less dressed. But what interesting curves your body has..."

You are still in your nightgown - it was really just a big button down shirt. His vines slither inside your sleeves and between the gaps in the buttons. The tiny mouths nip at the fabric as their teeth suckled your neck and breasts. Slowly your clothing dissolves under their persistence.

You caught yourself almost moaning as the vines tightened. It has really been too long if vines were turning you on. You close your eyes for a second, wondering how you are going to get out of this, and then shiver as a vine that had been crawling up your inner thigh came to the damp place between your legs.

Oh no... 

Your eyes shoot open as his vine hovers outside your entrance.

"You..." Flowey's voice starts to shake in desire.

His vine presses itself against your lips and starts to lick your juices. The more he licks, the more you produce. You can't stop yourself from moaning any more as he gathers more vines between your legs and starts to lick you exclusively.

"De...li..cioussssss," Flowey eyes become heavily lidden as he gazes up at you. One of his vines’ mouths finds your clit in its desire to reach your slit. You moan louder and gush at the unexpected, pleasurable attention. His mouths slurp you eagerly and suck more on your clitorus. Your muscles clench involuntarily and you produce more for him to savor.

You are now his favorite drink. His eager tongues swirl around you body and you moan harder as they become more demanding. His vines start pushing open your folds…

He sucks and slurps his way inside you. You moan trying to open your legs more and then realize what you’re doing.

I’m enjoying this.

You can’t think further as his vines start to swell inside you as he continues to engorge himself on you. He fills every inch inside you. His little mouths sucking on the perfect spots. He’s licking you with an unrelenting rhythm!

You moan louder.

You can’t stop the pleasure. 

You can’t stop him.

His mouths are too eager, too thorough, too... 

Your entire body shakes as his vines make you cum. 

He drinks you in but he doesn’t stop.

"MORE!” he roars. He's drunk off the hydration.

"I-I can't!" you exclaim.

But Flowey doesn’t listen. His vines lick the sensitive areas that he’s learned. His slime mixes with your sweat and he goes through the whole process again. A second vine enters you, stretching you further. You scream as you feel him crawl and grow inside you.

Is this how I’m going to die?

“More!” He’s going to eat you. You're out of breath. Your heart is beating furiously in your chest. You need to persevere. You need to escape. But you can’t move. His mouths start to bite again. He’s going to eat you from the inside out...

A white flash covers the cavern. You hear a mighty female yell that is not your own, and Flowey's vines release you immediately. You slump to the ground shaking. Surrounded by tattered flowers, covered in dirt, slime, and leaves, you cry.

A woman - or goat? Are those horns? - bends over you. She's asking you a question but it takes you a second to understand. "I heard your screams.”

Her voice is gentle, soothing. She picks you up easily with her strong but soft, furry arms. You don’t speak. Your throat hurts. You’d been screaming for a long time...“I've never seen anything like that. He's never... Oh you poor thing. Don't worry. You're safe now. I'm taking you Home."

You sigh in the woman's arms. She tries to cheer you up by chattering on about pie and snails, but you can’t focus. You can hear another voice. He fills your mind with symbols that scroll over the cave walls or across the backs of your eyelids when you close your eyes.

**You are mine, human. You can not run. I will always find you, because you are mine.**

You can feel his eyes on you. They're possessive and violating, but when you search the shadows, you see nothing. Still, you know he is watching.

You curl up in the protective arms of the goat woman and wonder how this all happened.


	3. HOME (Toriel/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper insight into the scene with Flowey and the source of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Toriel, your savior, carries you in her arms to safety. You're almost at her home and you're very sore. Your body feels hollowed out and your mind keeps replaying what had just happened. You were raped by a plant: tied, bitten, stretched to an impossible width by an engorged vine that was unrelentingly writhing inside you, sucking you dry and...

And yet, even as you think about it, your heart is racing and your nipples are getting hard again. What's wrong with you? You can almost hear your mother's voice berating you for your sinful act. That's why she always locked you in your room. In the dark, where you dreamed of that very nothingness around you swallowing you whole and filling you until you burst -

You squirm in the goat woman's arms and your harden nipple brushes against her fur through the fabric of her dress. You feel her body stiffen just for a moment and then she continues to talk about this Home she is taking you to. What must she think of you?

As you enter HOME you finally let yourself relax. It feels safe and warm. The fireplace is crackling in the other room as Toriel brings you to the bathroom. To your surprise, she helps you peel off the tattered remains of your clothes. When she gasps, you assume it's in shock at your filthiness, but when you bring yourself to look her in the eye, you realize that she is full of concern for all the bite marks that have scarred your skin.

She starts the water for a bath, throwing in pinches of sweet smelling herbs; then hurries out of the room to get a salve. You look confused at all the welts. Didn't the plant most just lick you? Where did the welts come from?

But then you remember that by the eleventh - twelfth? - round with the plant, he had started going back to drinking your blood to sustain his thirst. How had you forgotten that? It had only just happened and you had already blocked out many of the details from your mind. Well, not all of the details...

You look at yourself in the mirror. Hair matted with plant slime, face smeared with your own blood; you are a wreck. But your eyes tell you the other truth: _you enjoyed it_ when he started to bite you again. You even remember begging for him to bite harder... 

Your eyes trace the welts. One row is a crimson necklace across your collar bones, another row cupped your breasts, and another had nibbled across your waist to your belly button.

You start to touch yourself. It stings while simultaneously sending shivers up your spine. For a moment you think you see someone's scarred face looking back at you.  A thin smile appearing on his lips. There's desire in his black eyes.

You shake your head and cover your breasts with your arms protectively. What are you doing? What did you-? Perhaps you are where you belong. You have entered Hell and now the Devil himself stalks you in the land of monsters. 

Toriel arrives right as you start to cry. Overwhelmed by your own confusion. She cradles you, naked in her arms, and then hums an unfamiliar yet soothing lullaby as she gently places you in the tub. The warm water feels good, the herbs tingle against your skin. You melt under Toriel's touch and fall asleep, exhausted. 

                         ***

Your dreams are ravaged with memories of what happened in the cavern. A purple flash resetting the scene back to the beginning as the plant craves MORE!

It's hard to remember, but your dream replays it over and over. Every time is a little different. The time you had remembered was not the first encounter with Flowey. Your dream shows you the first time where you scream and fight and the flower kills you quickly in his own excitement. _You reset_. You try new tactics and die again. _You reset_. You moan... and he remains docile with your enjoyment. It's your fear that brings out his anger so you evolved. Each reset changes you. Each time you enjoy him a little more. Each time you stay alive a little longer. How many times did this reset before you could endure it long enough for Toriel to arrive?

 _ **Over 50 times**_ , symbols floated in your head and you snap your attention away from the savage scene in front of you and focus on a skeleton watching from the dark archway in the cavern. You never realized that he hadn't left. He'd stayed and watched every reset. And unlike Flowey, _he remembered_. In fact, you get the feeling he remembers more than you.

Who are you?

He raised his hands to sign. They had large holes in the palms so that he could still make eye contact through them as he communicated. **_Your power will be mine._** His thin smile makes your skin crawl as he looks at your body within Flowey's vines and then looks back at you. **_And you'll beg_ me _as I take it._**

A feeling of unavoidable dread swept over you as his words sunk in. His laughter wakes you out of your dream, screaming. 

Toriel bursts into your room, a ball of magic glowing in her hand. But when she realizes you are alone, she lowers her hand. Her big arms encircle your body and she whispers, "Come, sleep with me." 

You nod as she picks you up effortlessly and brings you to her room. You both settle under the covers, but you're still shaking. You're terrified and a little aroused all at the same time. You crossed some dangerous neurological wires in that plant encounter. The panic of what you've done to yourself has set in and the shakes won't stop. Toriel places an arm around you and turns you to face her. She kisses you on the forehead and then unbuttons her nighty enough to reveal one of her beautifully swelled breasts. "Drink. It will calm you down, dear one."

You hesitate, but your head slowly dips closer to her chest. You hear her inhale as you take her nipple into your mouth. Your hands instinctively grab the breast as you suck the first bit of liquid drips onto your tongue. Butterscotch and cinnamon. Your taste buds go wild and you suck harder for more. You hear Toriel gasp, but she doesn't pull you away. You can feel a tremor in her large frame. How long has she been alone in this house? Her arm that had never left your waist reflexively pulls you in a little closer. 

You drink her in, but the calm she promised doesn't come as the taste of her inside you just envigorates you more. You stop shaking out of fear, but desire shakes you even harder. This woman saved you, accepted you, and her kindness should be rewarded. You grab her other breast and start a trail of wet, sweet cinnamon kisses towards her other nipple that was already starting to drip. 

Toriel made a breathy attempt to stop you, "Th-this was not what I-I mean you d-don't need to feel that you should-" You stop her words with a long suck on her breast as you crawl on top of her pressing your full weight onto her. She seems to like it. She starts to moan louder and a gush of butterscotch cinnamon overflows into your mouth and runs down your neck onto your own breasts. 

You start to wonder what she tastes like below the sheets. Her soft fur caresses you body as you make your way down to her nethers, wondering what exactly a horned goat woman would have down there. 

She stops you before you can get your mouth there. "Let's save something for next time." 

Toriel sits up and pulls you straddling into her lap. Her warm sex wets your own and you kiss her, your tongue dancing with hers. Her breasts are still dripping onto your body; the milk running down your stomach and over your clit. You jerk your hips forcefully into hers. 

"You are definitely no child," her voice has gotten deep and raspy. "Your power is overwhelming my senses, dear one. If that is what you truly want. I can give you the tool to-"

You nod and her hands start to glow white. She places them on the small of your back and you can feel a magical strap attach there and wrap around your waist with the path of her hands. She stops her hands over your own clit and a large glowing white phallus grows above it. 

A magic strap on, you were already impressed, and then she brought her large breasts around the phallus and you realized that it was directly linked to your clitoris. You nearly lose it right there. Her butterscotch cinnamon drips down your cock and then she places her mouth on it. Everything is amplified by magic and her mouth. You have long forgotten whatever brought you to her bed.

Then this beautiful buxom woman turned around for you to enter her goat style. 

You've always wondered what entering a woman would feel like and as you part her legs and slide inside her slick, tight tunnel your mind loses it's ability to think. You thrust and enjoy every yell that comes out of her throat as you glide along her soft, warm, incredible walls. She's getting wetter by the second and her legs start to shake; she's getting close and you feel determined not to cum before her. Your phallus takes on a purple glow and you start gripping her hips harder trying to get inside every inch of her. She calls out your name and pushes her plump ass against your hips as she shakes in orgasm and tightens around you so hard that you finally let go and orgasm inside her. Purple magic sperm spew into her like a firework display that dissolves as you both collapse on the bed. 

She looks down at the purple spew before it disappears around her. Her eyes widened, "You manipulated my magic. You powered it with part of your will..." her mind seems to be elsewhere, talking mostly to herself as she continues, "Maybe you'll be powerful enough to change my ex-husband's plan and stop his Royal Scientist." 

She had you at ex-husband. You picture a giant bull-like creature with far more intimidating horns than Toriel's. 

She pulls you close to her and you sigh into her embrace. Those thoughts can wait until tomorrow. She saved you again. This act of consensual sex made you feel less like a monster and more like yourself. You're not sure what tomorrow will bring, but somehow, this compassionate act keeps the skeleton away from the rest of your dreams this night. You dream about eating pie while running from a bull, instead.

 


	4. Breakfast (Toriel/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More consensual sex with anal. Let yourself enjoy the moment, bad times are coming your way.

From the sounds and smells wafting in from the kitchen, you awake knowing Toriel is already up and cooking. She's humming a tune you don't recognize, but it makes you smile. You breathe deeply and catch the scent of butterscotch cinnamon. You should probably take a shower, but you stretch out on the bed and lick your hand that is still flavored with her milk. You close your eyes reminiscing over the events of last night. Your other hand absentmindedly starts tracing paths across your breasts, making your nipples get hard, then you circle your belly button and down further. You are already wet, but a dull pain stops your fingers and reminds you of the other events that had happened yesterday. You pull back you hand and stare at the ceiling. 

Your life has changed dramatically. In this world, you've been running on instinct and primal urges for the last 24 hours. And, apparently, you're now hard wired with a near insatiable need to fuck monsters. That magic toy last night... You think about Toriel's moans as you thrust inside her. You had never felt anything like it.

You're getting wet again, but without Toriel's milk easing your wounds...

As if summoned, Toriel enters the room with a tray of food. She sees you're still naked on top on the sheets and blushes a little. "Oh, I-"

She stops and puts the tray down on her desk before sitting on the corner of the bed. Her demure attitude may have had a different affect on you if you hadn't been focusing on the outline of her tits in that purple dress from the moment she walked in. It seems like she wants to say something, so you make an effort to look at her face, but your mouth has started watering, along with other parts of you. She continues, "I acted inproperly last night."

Realizing you should be more respectful, you sit up and her own eyes drop down to the rest of your body before she catches herself and blushes again. "You had a traumatic experience, and though I truly want to help, other feelings..." You grab your own breast and it distracts her again. A small wet spot appeared on her dress and the smell of fresh butterscotch cinnamon mixed with the rich breakfast scents coming from the tray. You are both hungry. Food can wait. 

You know you need to focus on your predicament of being trapped in some strange world with monsters out to rape and kill you or worse, but right now, you have found an intoxicating happiness that rivaled any other in your life, even before this dream started.

You pull Toriel further onto the bed and straddle her like you had the night before. You take her face in your hands and whisper, "I'm not a child. I choose this." And kiss her deeply. She yields to your mouth and let's you pull off her dress. Her breasts feel great against yours. Their soft fur excites all the  nerves on your skin while her tongue starts moving down your neck. Her hands grab your ass and squeeze. You moan and gasp in delight as she uses her strength to lift you so that your breasts are now at the level of her mouth. Her tongue teases your right nipple and you jump in her hands as bites it playfully. You grab her breast and squeeze feeling her drip onto your hand. You raise your hand to your mouth as you lock eyes with hers and taste her. God she tastes good. You fondle her breast more and the ruby tint of her eyes glows with desire for you. 

You feel energy building up below you and look down to see the white magical cock rising from Toriel's body. You think about the ache that's still inside you from those vines. Your insides were torn, almost in spite of your horniness.

Before you can say anything Toriel places you gently on the bed and grabs a small container by the window. It's the salve she had used on you last night. 

She starts coating her cock with the salve and smiles mischievously, "You needed another application anyway." She took another handful and then gently moved her hand between your legs. You jerk away without meaning to. There was a reason you had focused on her last night.  Though you didn't want to think about it, you could still feel him inside you. His imprint is carved into your skin. 

Toriel stops; her eyes full of compassion and understanding. Looking at her hovering just above you with those beautiful breasts; you wonder how such a kindhearted soul can be found in the same cavern as those beasts. This gorgeous horned goat woman. Your caregiver. Your lover. 

You raise a hand to her arm and guide her face to kiss yours. You want to forget him. You grab both her breasts and press your face into their warm, furry cleavage. You close your eyes and drink in her warm sweet milk. She moans, but keeps her hand on the outside of your leg. 

You wrap your legs around her and feel her cock avoid entering and rest instead in the crevice of your ass. You clench your muscles hugging her penis around your cheeks. You feel her tip glide over your anus. Your eyes widen in desire and you smile as you see the same look in Toriel's eye. 

That area had been dry, so the plant avoided it, but Toriel's salve lubed finger began to slowly open the way. Your legs relax and you moan as she gently massages the muscles inside you.

You take one last mouthful of milk before you turn on your knees to give Toriel a full view of your ass. 

Now there were two fingers inside you. You are so tight, but Toriel's fingers glided effortlessly. You trust her implicitly. A third finger and you almost can't take the pleasure as her fingers awaken spots inside you that had never been touched.

Finally you feel the tip of her penis. She hesitates, probably wondering if her big cock is going to hurt you. Your desire is so great that you thrust backwards forcing her penis to glide deep inside you. You both yell out in ecstasy at the feeling of her so tightly within you. 

You've awakened another side of Toriel as she grips your hip with one hand and slaps your ass with the other. The sting from the slap only excites you more and you moan louder and try to push her deeper inside you.

You hear a gutteral snarl as she pulls out all the way to the tip and slaps you again. Her animalistic sounds only make you want her more. You feel yourself opening wider, inviting her to thrust deeper, harder, faster. You can hear faint goat-like baying noises as she starts losing control and thrusts into you harder and harder. You yell out and your body shakes in orgasm, but she's not done with you yet.

She stops slapping your ass to wrap her arm across your chest to get a hold of your shoulder and lifts you off the bed! With her enhanced grip, she is able to move your whole body to the right angle for optimum pleasure and speed. Her strength is unreal as she thrusts into you with abandon. Your eyes roll back as the pleasure is almost too much. Wave after wave of orgasms engulf your body and you can barely breathe. 

She drops you back on the bed with one last forceful thrust and calls out your name as her magic explodes inside you. It feels as if the cum shoots straight through your body and into your heart. Your vibrate with the shock of increased power.

Toriel is panting behind you. You turn around and kiss her, invigorated. She sighs happily and then looks over at the desk were the food tray still sits. "Your breakfast is cold."


	5. Possession (Mad Ghost/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape, Knives, and Ghosts.
> 
> Warning: this chapter is not for the faint of heart.

It's been two weeks since Toriel took you Home. Your wounds are healed, though you probably would have recovered faster if you could stop yourself from fucking every time you got stressed or depressed. You've become a milk addict. The craving for magical injections is also pretty potent. You tried to stop one day and just cuddle, but without Toriel's magic inside you, the nightmares came back. 

You try to convince yourself that it's about self-preservation, but you know your desires are getting out of your control. In the human world, maybe you could see a therapist. But here, you settle for a notebook (and Toriel's extra pair of reading glasses). 

You look at the old leather bound notebook. It's a little tattered, but functional. You've already filled twenty pages; though a few are torn out. Sometimes, your mind drifts and when you look back down at the page, it's covered in wing dings. It's only when you started writing that you realized that's the language of that skeleton. And the craziest part? You can read it like he's translating it for you in your mind. He's giving you directions out of the ruins, through snow and waterfalls until you reach an underground lab in a land full of fire. 

Your way of coping with this mind hijack is to not deal with it. You've been tearing out the pages and burning them. But you've written the directions so many times that you have it memorized. You know where he is, but his inability to do much more than mess with your dreaming and writing suggests to you that he can't actually get to you as long as you're in Home.

You haven't told Toriel. You're in a world that is trying to kill you because you're human. Toriel is your only distraction. You've done everything from learning how to cook to listening to Toriel read monster legends to your favorite past time: pulling off her dress and fucking her wherever you find her. She's gotten quite used to your spontaneous advances. 

You know this is wrong. You know you need to face the reality of your situation. But if these are the last two weeks of your life, they've been some of your happiest. 

Yeah, that sounds defeatist. But you have a madman with the power to enter your mind, and you almost (did) get killed by a plant. What lies beyond the doors of Toriel's basement tunnel?

You'll do everything you can to persevere, but Toriel won't come with you.

How can you find the power to start that journey and face your destiny? Today, he gave you the answer.

Today, the message in your notebook is different. You stare at the crumbled page balled up at your side. It had two words scrolled down it:

_**Leave her.** _

_**Leave her.** _

_**Leave her.** _

_**Leave her.** _

_**Leave her.** _

At the bottom was a poorly drawn picture of a knife.

Is it a bluff? Could he really hurt her? Had he already hurt her?

Panic moves you from room to room in the house. You stop in the kitchen. She's not here. The basement? 

A hum comes from the window in the living room. You leave the kitchen and and sigh in relief at the peaceful scene before you. She's tending to the tree in the front of the house. You chuckle to yourself and bring up your hand to wipe the sweat off your brow. 

Your hand is holding a knife. **_Leave her._**

You drop it like it was on fire, and it lands next to your feet. When did you pick this up? Is this really happening? Is this a dream? 

Your heart is racing. It's getting hard to breathe. There's a stinging pain in your chest. You feel like he is behind you, laughing, but when you look around, there is no one there. Just shadows from the fireplace.

You feel weak, and like any addict, you search for a cure to this depression. Toriel's bent over collecting some of the dried leaves under the tree. The neckline of her dress is very low. She's been wearing a lot of dresses like that recently. 

 _You should leave_... but your eyes are locked on the depth of her cleavage. Sweat is dripping from her neckline.

 _You should pack a bag._.. She looks up and sees you looking at her from the window. She smiles. You want to kiss those lips.

 _You should not go outside_... She leans against the tree and spreads her legs beckoning you.

You don't want to say no, or, maybe, you actually can't say no.

Intoxication. That's what this is as you rush out of the house and into her arms. She picks you up in a spin and presses you against the tree trunk. Her magic wraps around you. It fills your soul with power and lust.

You can feel your heart glow. It's been doing that a lot lately, and the more you pleasure her, the more your body vibrates to the base of both your heart beats.

 _You're going to miss this.._. You duck your head to lick the sweet sweat on her chest. You can't look into her eyes-

Because when you close your eyes, you see him, talking with his hands.

**_I warned you._ **

He's never been able to talk to you directly outside of dreams and your subconscious. He's getting stronger, can you get stronger? You suck hard on Toriel's breast while your hands move under her dress and rub circles around her clit. She's very wet and as she moans you can feel her giving out more power. Instinctively you absorb it and turn it against the skeleton. His eye sockets go wide and he starts signing more furiously. 

_**You can't stay there forever.** _

His words have less power now. He's lost his usual calm. And Toriel is very ready. You bring your head under her dress and kiss her victoriously. You can feel her legs almost give out under the skill of your mouth. Without realizing it, you're still taking her power. 

Toriel starts gasping "W-wa-AH!-ai...t-AH!" But you're too preoccupied with your battle against the signing skeleton.

 _ **You think you can out last me?**_  

But his image is starting to fade. Toriel's grip on your head is strong and her moans are echoing in the courtyard. Her spicy cinnamon was spilling all over your mouth and making your lips tingle. You plunge your tongue down further devouring her and her power. 

You close your eyes ready to make the last push against your foe but hesitate when you see his thin smug smile.

_**You're killing her.** _

You feel the cold handle of the knife in your hand right as Toriel orgasmed and squirts a large wave of cinnamon into your mouth. In her weakness, she collapses from her orgasm and you just barely save her for falling straight on the knife. 

She laughs at her own fall, makes some pun joke about falling for you, but your world has gone mute as you look at her. Her usual luscious brown fur coat was peppered with gray from your power drain.

You close your eyes and see him laughing at you. You bring your hands up to your eyes in disgust and realize you still have the knife in your hand. You can feel the intent to kill rising up from somewhere deep inside you.

Toriel's voice falters, and she moves closer towards you, but you scream, "Get away from me!" 

Hopping to your feet you just start running. You're headed deep into the Ruins, but you're not paying attention to your route. You fall down a trap door. You flip a wrong switch. And after many twists and turns you find yourself crying in a dark cavern, knife in hand, and no Toriel in sight. 

You can't hurt her if you aren't near her. You can feel the urge to kill in your heart. The power you've absorbed from Toriel is raging in your veins. 

You can't see the skeleton in your mind anymore but you yell for him to appear. 

A training dummy at the end of the room catches your eye. Your steps are deliberate and tense as you walk over to the dummy. You raise the knife and start carving into it's face. When you're done, you see two empty eye sockets with a scar slashed across it's face. 

The power you exerted over the dummy had kept it still as you disfigured it, but as you calmed down glaring at the dummy, it head butts you and yells, "Who the hell just carves into a monster's face? What the fuck?!?"

A ghost pops out of the dummy and rushes you. You dodge. You try to apologize; the rage draining from you as you realize what you just did. You don't know what came over you. You thought it was just a dummy! "I'm sorry!"

"Empty words from a human." He disappears.

You sigh and look solemnly at the destruction before you. Stuffing is bursting from the jagged cut marks. What have you done?

You drop the knife, and then hear a swishing noise from behind you. _Whoosh_! You feel a cold harsh breeze rush into your back and claim you from the inside. 

"A weakness to possession. Stupid human," the ghost is in your body and using your mouth to talk. You feel him squirm around your soul and then before you know what is happening, you can't move. Your mouth continues to speak against your will, "I know someone possessed when I see it. But weakness is not an excuse. You still need to pay for your actions."

Your body bends over and picks up the knife. You try to stop him, but you can't! In one skilled thrust he stabs through the palm of your hand! 

Your agony allows you to take control for a second and yell at the top of your lungs. You raise you hand to see the damage but all you see is red. Then he takes over again, laughing.

It was like you were a stranger in your own body.

"They call me Crazy Dummy, but I'm really just Mad," he says with your voice. He pulls the knife out of your hand and licks the blade with your tongue. The taste of iron makes you sick, but he enjoys it. His enjoyment manifesting itself in you, making you a little wet. "Oh, I like this body."

He grabs your tits, knife in one hand, wound gushing in the other. Your internal disgust just turns him on more as your shirt gets sticky with your blood. He presses the blade against your nipple and you try to yell out, but he has control of your mouth and is using it to lick your lips. "Oh, human, it's been a long time since I've cut into tits like these."

You're getting wetter from his desire. "Oh, you've got some issues, babe. Who was just in here?"

He looks through your eyes at your handiwork on the dummy you mutilated. The image of the skeleton popped in to your mind, and you realize you hadn't really put the scar in the proper place. It was supposed to slash through both eyes, not just one. 

 _Dr. Gaster._ The name sneaks into your mind from Mad. But the ghost remains silent. 

W. D. Gaster. The man who talks with his hands. The pain in your own is almost unbearable, but Mad doesn't seem to be effected by your nervous system unless he wants to be. He comes out of his own thoughts and switches the knife to your wounded hand and then stabs through the other palm. 

"Is this who you wanted me to be?" He laughed, holding your hands up to your face. You can't scream but a lot of blood is pouring from the wounds. Hie much blood have you lost? Your own voice is laughing at you, "How accurate am I?"

His bloodlust is syncing with your desires, and you realize that you're going to die here. The thought envelopes your mind and you think of Toriel. 

You can still feel her power inside you. Blood is dripping down your arms and soaking your clothes. Can you stop the pain? You reach inside your soul for Toriel's power and focus on her ability to heal. You can almost taste the butterscotch and your hands start to glow white. It feels as if Toriel were kissing your palms. Her soft lips stopping the bleeding.

Mad's laughter stops as he stares at your hands and snarls, "Humans don't have magic!"

Mad slices the knife across your lower abdomen. He moans as you yell out at the deep gash, and your power let's you gain control of your other hand enough to cover your stomach in protection. 

A cool, pleasureable sensation leaves your palm like a salve. You rub your hand over the gash until it closes itself. A sigh of relief would have left your lips if they weren't being controlled by a maniac who's raising your eyebrows in shock, "How? How?"

It is time to get rid of him. He feels like he's everywhere, but he's not in your healing hand, so you focus on that power growing stronger and taking over your body. Every part of you begins to glow, and you force him into only the knife hand, where he holds on the strongest. He tries to stab the knife into your heart, but you catch it with your other hand.

The force of the catch drops you onto your back, knocking the wind from you. You can feel his desire, but his hold is slipping. Mad starts to reappear in the air on top of you. He takes the form of a monster you don't recognize, but it's big and scaly, cold as ice and getting solid?

"Your power," he growls. "What an amazing soul. I've only possessed it for moments and now you've given me my body back!" His body is white and a little transparent but is getting more solid by the minute. Your soul did this?

He flexes his scaly opal muscles as he continues to press down on the knife in front of you. "You will be mine, body and soul!"

He body is heavy on top of yours. His muscles are bulging and so is his arousal. He's grinding against your clothes as the knife pierces your skin. You yell out and his hips dig harder against your own. A long forked tongue glides out of his mouth and licks the pool of blood and sweat on your chest. "I haven't felt this alive in centuries. Your soul! I must have your soul!"

You yell for help, but the echo from the caves only confirms how alone you really are. You try to twist away and kick your legs, but his body pins them and spreads them. The thin fabric of your skirt is torn away by an eager tail. "I'm going to fuck you as I kill you, human," Mad hisses, the tip to his tongue flicking against your ear. 

You feel his scaly sex press between your legs while the knife cuts deeper into your chest. The wound in your chest is widening as you continue to struggle against the strength of his arms and the desire between his legs. You're losing your ability to fight both battles. 

You scream trying with all your might to stop the knife from reaching your heart, and Mad takes that moment to thrust himself between your legs. He howls in delight, using your own blood for lubricant. He thrusts harder, rougher, and you cry. This is NOT how you are going to die. But you have no more power, he's too strong. His cock is tearing into you, your chest is ripping open!

You lose your grip on the knife.

It plunges straight into your heart.

 _No_!

It cracks in half and as you gasp your last breath.

Mad cums in ecstasy. He reaches for your heart, but it fuses back together and in a flash of purple light...

...you're back at Toriel's home watching her collect dried leaves under the tree. 

You look down at the knife in your hand and decide to look for a bag to put it in. You need to pack. 

 _I'm sorry, Toriel. I wish I could stay_. 


	6. Journal Entry #1X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 got reset. (8/19/16) The events were traumatizing. 
> 
> It's time for reflection before the next chapter of this dream.

What's the purpose of Reset?

Is my life a sick game and who's playing it? And why would they watch me get fucked by a plant?

Why didn't I give up? Is life worth living so much that it's worth being rubbed raw by vines until it sucks you dry from the inside out?

I died. I died a lot. But I couldn't reset out of the cave. I reset right back in front of that Flower. And every time after the first, I knew what was coming. I knew, and I decided not to die. 

I don't want to die.

If I keep fucking,

will you keep me alive? 

Why can't I just stay with Toriel? I found happiness, but that's not what he wants.

Rape. Violence.

Pain. Pleasure.

Harm/Comfort. 

I know why I'm here. I read the legends. I looked up Gaster. He's going to kill me. These monsters are going to kill me. 

They just did. Again. With a knife. 

If I reset, am I still raped? Does it matter if I erased the past if I can still remember? 

He fucked me as I died.

What kind of place is this? 

If he mooched enough power from me to take a form, would he remember after the reset? _Is that why my hands haven't healed?_

Is he still in the dummy or is he walking this way? 

If I walk away, will Toriel be safe? And if she died, could I reset to save her? Or can I only reset to save my own life?

Is my power inherently selfish or do I make it that way? 

Or is it selfish to give up now without finishing the story? What is my story? What if it does end in death? 

Why am I even writing

in this?

Who's even going to read

an old torn notebook?

... 

...

I think I'm going to die in this place. I can't reset forever. 

Or maybe, it's time to change my ~~mode~~ ~~mood~~ mindset. 

What if I become more ~~human than monster~~ monster than human? Would my soul still be valuable? Or would it become somehow unusable? Would Gaster leave me alone?

Would I be happy? Is that important to my story? I didn't value my life before I started this, but knowing someone valued me enough to bring me here...

He brought me

here to die.

If I stay weak, I'll be victimized again and again. If I become strong, I'll attract those hungry for that power and my battles will get harder. The punishments could be worse. 

They're all worse if they lead back to Gaster. I know his intent. I'll be lucky when I die.

When I die.

When I die, will you miss me? Or will we have already parted? Will someone pick you up, dear notebook, and read this entry. And if they do, will this just be a dramatic entry that I could laugh at as only one can when they have overcome their challenges?

I didn't die, because I don't want to end everything based on one bad encounter (or several). 

My life is more than one bad time. 

I reset to the last moment I savored, because I'm going to miss her. But if I stay here, I'll always be anxious. I need to become stronger. I need to learn how to protect myself. I need to learn magic.

I need to leave the woman who helps me forget that I need anything.

She won't understand, but I can't depend on her forever. 

Sometimes

no one else is there to

hear you scream. 

 

_I'm going to live._

⚐☼


	7. The Gate (Toriel/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time, goodbye Toriel.

You'd gotten all the way to the gates out of the Ruins before Toriel caught up with you. 

Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears trailed down her furry cheeks. You never were good at goodbyes.

You hold her and let her cry. You can't talk anymore. You had tried to explain your need to leave, but after you had let the name Gaster slip out, she pleaded for you to stay. You almost had to fight her just to get down to the basement tunnel. You'd thought she wouldn't follow you, but she's in love with you. 

And you?

...

Are you in love?

...

You know it's complicated. Lust for a mother's care is probably not the best psychosis, but you can't deny the connection you both have. It's like a little part of her is always with you. You smile when you think of how amazing these last two weeks have been... You're going to miss her.

Guilt consumes you with your next thought: _she's going to be lonely again_. 

The gates to the rest of the underground open behind you. A cool breeze enters the tunnel as snowflakes drift in from the forest of trees on the other side. It's time, but as you look out to the path ahead of you, you pause in fear and uncertainty. Is this the right decision? 

You turn back to Toriel and kiss her one last time. You're surprised as you feel a tingling sensation pass between your lips. You know that taste, and you gasp against her mouth as power surges from her lips into yours. "You can't..."

"My choice," she counters and pulls you tight against her. Parting your lips with her tongue, her eyes shine red with desire as they lock onto yours.

You feel small underneath her determination. (Did she get that from you?) And your body glows warm and a little wet as the kiss continues. She can't seem to stop herself from grabbing hold of your ass one last time. And you can't stop the reflex to tweek her nipples, already hard from the cool air, underneath her dress. 

Yeah, your relationship is complicated, but if you can survive this, you're going to come back and fuck her every day for the rest of her life.

Hell, why not once more? Gaster seemed to leave once you headed down this way. Who knows, maybe he was in the trees waiting. You feel like something is there, but you can't be sure with your paranoia as strong as it is. 

You take off the blue winter jacket you had found in a closet and start taking off the striped long sleeved shirt underneath. If someone is there, let them watch, because there one last thing you haven't done with this woman and fear isn't going to stop you now. 

"Tor, take me," you beg, your own breasts heaving in excitement under your bra. She pauses for a moment, halfway out of her own dress. Her eyes go wide realizing what you're asking. She stumbles getting the rest of her dress over her head. You giggle a little and help her. Gods, she is cute and sexy all at the same time. 

She never wears a bra (you do because it teases her), and her breasts are always near bursting with milk. With a breast in each hand, you press them into your face and then lick up the sensitive channel of her cleavage. She breathes heavy under your tongue and you take in her spicy sweet scent. 

Her breasts were nearly as big as your head, but that has always been a welcome challenge. She moans under your hands as you mold her breasts in your palms. You're going to miss the small intake of breath that she always has the moment you place your lips on her nipple and behind to suck. You savor every drop that comes into your mouth and let it flow over your tongue, your throat; warm milk down your chest and into your stomach. You can never have enough of her. 

Her power inside you hums as your bodies grind against each other. You suck on her other breast until she starts to snarl with desire and pushes you down on your back on top of your discarded clothes. She starts kissing down your body and you caress her horns on top her head. She bites you playfully around your navel and shakes your hands away so that her own hands can tear at your bra and play with your breasts.

Her mouth continues its path downwards. 

Her tongue swirls around your clit and you try to sit up but her hands keep you down. They squeeze and tease your breasts in sync with the dance of her tongue down below. Then her whole mouth covers around you and sucks lightly. 

The breath leaves you as your legs spread wider and lock into the backs of her own trying to pull her closer. You can feel the hum of her magical penis. It twitches against the inside of your knee every time your hips jerk up into her mouth. You circle your leg enough to tease its tip with your soft skin. She used to tease you for shaving, but as she moans onto your clit you know that she understands why you do it. You love the feel of her fur against your skin and you love being the opposite. 

You're so wet that you can feel yourself dripping onto the floor and whatever piece of clothing is under you. Your whole body is shaking, but you grab her shoulders and she stops to look up at you. 

You look at her with love and lust and a question, please?

"You're sure? Even after?" You nod not wanting to think about the ghost or the plant. Desire drives you and you use your legs to pull her up closer, her glowing white penis now at the entrance between your legs. Her magic vibrates against your nether lips. You close your eyes and bite your lip. 

This is how sex should be. Consensual. Loving. This is what you want to remember. You want to erase all of the others. You open your eyes and see Toriel waiting, her eyes asking, ready? 

You circle your hips around her tip getting it wet and teasing yourself in the process. You raise your arms and she wraps her own around you. Her breasts press against yours and envelope them. Her lips capture yours. You open your legs wider and wrap them around her hips begging her to enter you. 

"I want to," you moan into her mouth and she obliges, gliding slowly into you. Her penis grows to fill every spot inside you. 

"Oh wow," she whispers. You both lay there wrapped up in each other with her fully immersed in you. Your bodies vibrate in magic, power, love? Neither of you want to move and ruin the feeling of being...whole. 

After a while, she raises herself up on her elbows. Tears were in her eyes and you wipe them away with kisses.

You hug her penis with the muscles inside you and she stiffens and jerks her hips with a thrust that arches your back and spreads your legs to try and get her even deeper. 

Her rhythm is slow and careful at first but each moan you make urges her to move faster and harder. You want her to imprint herself inside you. With each thrust you memorize her shape. Your legs are shaking uncontrollably and so are hers. You never want to forget those beautiful breasts as they bounce with every thrust and drip sweet butterscotch on your face with every few thrusts. 

You can feel yourself coming and yell at the top of your lungs! You feel as if your heart has jumped out of your chest in excitement and almost think you see a purple glow against your eyelids as you come, Toriel coming only seconds after you. Her magic rushes inside of you and joins the nest of power in your core that she had gifted you earlier. 

Wow.

You find the energy to sit up in her lap, her penis dissipating inside of you, and kiss her with every emotion you can give her. Tears come to your eyes as she runs her hand through your hair and wraps the other around your waist protectively. 

"I still have to leave."

"I know."

"When this is over, I'll-"

"Stop. I love you."

"I know."

You got up and picked up your clothes. Your pants had a few stains on it, so did her dress, but what did it matter? The snow would take care of it. You zipped up the blue jacket, grabbed your bag, kissed her on the cheek, and walked down the snowy path of the forest.

The stretched feeling from her inside you gave you comfort as you walked. Her gifted power and magic kept you warm.

And the sound of her tears as the gate closed behind you made you determined to survive whatever was up ahead. 


	8. The Queen's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism. Naughty monsters. 
> 
> Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, finds herself conflicted about her orders for the first time in her career.
> 
> Sans, apprentice to Dr. Gaster in the Royal Lab, realizes that their job of collecting souls just became... complicated. But he has a hypothesis on a new tactic for collecting souls.

Undyne is leaning against a tree looking towards the gate of the Ruins. Her position is hidden by foliage. Her armor is freezing in the snow, but Undyne could barely feel it. Being part fish, her blood had a way of regulating the cold. 

Her eyes scan the treeline for the rest of her team. They had been patrolling this area for the last two weeks thanks to a tip by the Royal Scientist. As Captain of the Royal Guard, there is a lot of pressure for this one. The human is reported to be extremely dangerous. Undyne even called in help from the local law enforcement...

One of which was having his belly rubbed. Dogs, she sighs inwardly, Snowdin's local guards are a pack of dog monsters who were more interested in pets and treats than catching humans.  

Undyne looks at her other useless companion who is rubbing the Dog's belly. Sans is the skeleton sent by Dr. Gaster for soul collection. She was always curious as to what the Doctor saw in Sans; she heard from her friend Alphys that he seems to spend most of his time sleeping or making jokes.

Sans notices her gaze and flashes a huge grin, the blue lights in his eyes sparkle a little. Oh no, he's going to tell a joke... "That's a serious look. I hope my actions don't _rub_ you the wrong way." The guard he's petting let's out a small barking laugh.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm when you're the one who told me this human is dangerous. I will not let King Asgore down. The last human..." Undyne's voice trails off. Sans stops moving his hand and the Dog sits up and puts a paw on her arm.

"You can't blame yourself for the last time," Sans says, putting his hands in his lab coat pockets. His eyes left hers and focused on the gate. "It's only after we collected that fifth soul that we were able to complete the detection technology. We know she's in there. Apparently she's being protected by some monster who has put a protection spell over that gate. We can't do anything until the human walks through those doors."

Undyne hates waiting. It gives you too much time to think. And her thoughts keep leading her back to who that human protecting monster can be. There is only one monster who comes to mind with the power to keep that gate sealed...

The ground shakes as the massive gate doors start to move and Undyne's fears are confirmed. There with the human is Toriel, Queen of the Monsters. Undyne hands start to shake as she grabs her walkie, "No one move until my signal. And no matter what, you do not attack the Queen." 

"She's not the Queen anymore," Sans says casually. 

"You don't get to make that call! You knew all along who was helping the human. Does the King know or are you hiding this from him to? You treasonous piece of--- _Did you think I wouldn't recognize my own queen?_ " Undyne hisses the last part as she grabs the short, stunted skeleton by his collar and lifts him up to her face. 

The lights in Sans eyes shrink out of existence and Undyne feels the gravity around her get stronger. Her armor starts to weigh her down and she struggles to keep her legs from buckling under her. She grits her teeth and refuses to show any weakness, but she feels the sweat forming beneath her scales. The Dog starts to growl at Sans, and ducks into  fighting position.

Undyne shakes her head at the Dog and then glares back at the skeleton whose voice gets no higher than a whisper, "Calm down, Captain. No one here wants to have a _bad time_ , right?"

"Ugh, Captain, this is getting weird," Guardsman 01's voice from the walkie broke the tension. Sans released his gravity magic and both looked in the direction of the cave.

Inside the cave, the scene plays out before them like some of the movies Undyne watched about human history with her friend Alphys.

Undyne feels her mouth go dry as she watches the human suck on the Queen's breasts. She licks her lips and whispers back into her walkie, "H-Hold your, uh, position. We, uh, have to wait, um, for her to c-come passed the gates."

"Roger that, Captain."

Undyne waits for some joke from Sans, but he seems just as captivated by the scene. It's hard to take her own eyes away. 

And then Toriel eyes scan the trees and Undyne wonders if she can see them. Toriel puffs out her chest, still being suckled by the human and narrows her eyes in a protective glare that reaches Undyne on a primal level. 

 _This human is under my protection,_ she is saying and Undyne feels a knot growing in her stomach. Who does she follow, her King or her Queen? 

The King had taught Undyne how to fight, but the Queen taught her how to love herself. It wasn't easy being this lean fighting machine. She wanted people to see her as a person and not just a piece of armor. It was the Queen who had introduced her to her best friend, Alphys. It was the Queen who taught her to cook. Undyne had sworn her allegiance to both of her monarchs, even after the Queen exiled herself.

And now what is her Queen teaching her as brings this human to the ground? When Undyne realizes where the Queen's mouth is she blushes and feels flush beneath her armor. She tries to look away, but her own desire keeps her eyes glued to the show. Soon Undyne notices that she's unconsciously rubbing her armor just below her stomach. She quickly brings her hand back to her side and hopes no one noticed.

Then her breath catches in her throat as the Queen enters the human and both their bodies start to glow. This really was like Alphys' human histories only this human didn't have the big eyes or sailor outfit...well, right now she wasn't wearing anything except Toriel. "Is this human a supernatural princess?" 

"She's just a human," Sans responds. His voice seems a little more ragged than usual. But Undyne can't take her eyes away from the display in front of her to examine the skeleton. He sighs, "A very dangerous human."

But Undyne can't see it. The two are lying there in each other's arms. Toriel is crying. She-she loves the human. Even after everything that happened with her son. Who is this human? How can she be bad if she's loving our queen? 

 

Sans looks over at Undyne. Her resolve is gone. The Dog is licking himself and can't even control his animal instincts. He didn't have to see the other members of the Royal Guard or Snowdin guards to know that there was no more fear of this human. And word was going to spread fast. The dogs in this region were notorious gossips, especially after a few hot ones at Grillbys. 

"We have a problem," Sans texts his boss. He knows the Doc is in the Soul Finder Detection Room right now, trying to see the events from the lab. 

"What's happening? I can't see anything around that gate."

A loud moan disrupts Sans thoughts on how to phrase this. Toriel has started thrusting into the human. The girl gets louder with each thrust. Her hands are weaved into her hair as she arches her back, and even Sans can't bring himself to be scientific. 

And the truth is, Sans always liked Toriel. She had a great sense of humor, and knew the goodness in a person the minute she met them. But she had always had a soft spot for humans. More soft spots than he realized - heh heh. Damn.

Sans feels his cell vibrate with another text but he can't look away. 

The human is so loud that his bones start to sweat. Her eyes are closed. Her breasts, tiny compared to Toriel's were bouncing sharply with every thrust and that's when Sans sees it, her purple soul. 

A glowing heart-shaped object pops out of her chest as she starts to orgasm. It stays there shining with her pleasure until Toriel comes herself. The heart disappears back into the human as suddenly as it appeared. 

 _That's interesting..._ Sans' mind races over what he just saw. He looks down at his phone and instead of reading the eight or so angry texts Gaster had sent, (oh he was going to pay for this later) he pushes back the fear of his boss' rage and texts, "Nevermind, I have a new idea for soul extraction. I'll explain later."

That is just going to have to do. He puts the phone back in his pocket.

"That was beautiful," the Dog sighs. Yes, she was a very dangerous human indeed. She already has love or at least desire from many of the monsters here. How easily they forget the damage one human can do. Toriel always did have a way of moving crowds...

Sand feels the tip of a spear rest on his collar bone. Getting protection from the Captain of the Guard was a neat trick, Sans thinks, and then says aloud, "New plan, Scales. We're going to collect the human alive."

"I don't trust you."

"Of course not, but you saw it with your own eyes. I don't need to kill her to collect her soul. She's giving it freely." 

He pauses contemplating his next step. "All I need to do is make her do that again." 

"Or," he looks at the red flushed face of the fish-woman and recalls how quiet she was during the whole episode. "Or perhaps you'd like to help me with the extraction?"

Undyne looks shocked for a second. Her hand wavers on her spear, and then she lowers it back to her side. "Tell me your plan." 


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster approves of plans and sets some of his own.

Sans' phone rings while he's trying to come up with a plan with Undyne. She gives her attention to the Royal Guardsmen who joins them as the human walks away along the path to Snowdin. The phone is cold on his ear, but the voice on the other side is even colder.

" **You will come back to the lab, now** ," Gaster pronounces every word with a deadly even tone that shakes part of Sans mind awake, like he had been in a haze. Had he really blown off the Doc's texts - to make a plan on how to save the human? What had come over him?

"I'll be right there," Sans whispers and then hangs up to talk to Undyne who is looking at him with an inquisitive brow raise. "I have to go back to the lab. Just join her for now and don't let her leave your sight."

Undyne nods as Sans bends gravity around himself, teleporting to the lab and his boss.

Gaster is hunched over one of the many computers in the lab. Its screen is the only light in the room. Sans isn't surprised. Gaster had a preference for darkness since they captured the last human soul and created the Perfect Soul Finder and Extractor (PerSF&E). He claims the light is too much after traveling through dreamscape, and Sans can't argue with him since he wouldn't know. The Doc is the only one coded to use it.

Sometimes, Sans wishes they had never made it. PerSF&E had just been a theory that if one soul could get one monster through the barrier, perhaps a few could be used to send a monster across and break a few other barriers in space and maybe even time... The Doc really hasn't been the same since he started traveling through the darkness. And all for what? Surely another human would have fallen down soon enough. This one they had caught... she was... very different. 

Just thinking about her made his coccyx twitch and his pelvic bones sweat. 

 

" **Pheromones** ," Gaster slams his hand down on the desk, and Sans jumps out of his thoughts. The Doc is definitely getting more violent. " **The human is using pheromones. That's why you can't concentrate. That's why you didn't answer my texts..."** He is talking to himself more than he is to Sans. At least he isn't as angry as Sans thought he might have been. **"...I had my suspicions...I had thought you would have been a match for her.** "

"How can a human give off a scent that effects every monster?" Sans inquires walking up to the screen and realizing that it's not scrolling data; it's scrolling statuses from a social media site Sans never thought Gaster even knew about. "Is that Undernet? Are you commenting on a post made by LazyDog42?"

Gaster ignores him and continues his thoughts. 

" **Think about it. Everyone who crosses her path becomes sexually active. Why? I've gone over it again and again in my head. No one is that attractive. The resets with the plant -** " Sans is tired of hearing about that plant. " **Ghosts! Even Froggits! They gathered under her window at night! A Moldsmal wiggled between her legs while she was journaling outside once!** " Has he been taking notes on all her actions from PerSF&E? When was he _not_ watching her? Now that Sans thinks more about it, when _was_ the last time he had scene Gaster out of the lab? " **And then the Queen, you and even...** "

"Me?" Sans guffaws, and, yet, even as Sans starts his protest, he knows Gaster is right. He'd suddenly felt flushed when he first saw the human. Everyone had. And they all came to the same conclusion: they must protect the human. "But how? By scent?"

" **Soul emittance is enhancing the scent**.  **It's been a long time since I've met a human with that particular ability. Optimism, perservance, these type of emotions at high levels can cause their soul to continuously vibrate with energy. Weaker souls are easily moved by souls with strong energy waves. And monsters are even more sensitive to the vibrations since their whole body is directly connected to their soul and becomes a perfect receptor.** "

"And I just let her walk into town. She's going to get quite a _reception_. Damn," Sans chuckles at the ridiculousness of it. Who knew humans could be so complicated? "Is that why you're on Undernet? You're tracking the spread of infection?"

" **She's going viral** ," Gaster nods. Sans is still a little shocked the old man has it in him to be on social media. His username is just "G" and he doesn't even have a profile picture. Not that any of that really matters when his mind is still as sharp as a bone spur. Sans had seen for himself the power that blasted behind those cracked eyes. But would it be enough against this human?

"We have to kill her before she causes fighting or worse among those in Snowdin," Sans' mind is really only thinking of one person in particular: his brother Papyrus. Though perhaps that dense bone head of his will come in handy for this situation...

" **No. We need her alive for testing. Imagine the power monsters could have if we could magnify that energy for ourselves... We could make humans our willing slaves. There would be no need for war after we break the barrier** ," Sans hasn't seen Gaster's eyes light up like this since they came up with the blueprint for PerSF&E.

"But, Doc, what about the pheromones?" 

" **We'll just have to work through them.** "

"You mean-"

" **According to my data, the Queen was able to function normally for approximately 4-6 hrs before she succumbed to the vibrations again**."

Sans chuckles again, "Anything for Science, right, Doc?"

" **For Science.** "

 


	10. The Captain (Undyne/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and You - wet and determined.

Your journey outside the Ruins has been anything but what you expected. Everyone is very welcoming - well - some are a little too welcoming. You met a snowman on the path to Snowdin who asked you to take a piece of him on your travels. But as you put the snowball in your hand he said, "Now consume me!" 

You gave the snowball back. 

A reindeer creature did try to charge you, but you were saved by a suit of armor who called herself the Captain of the Royal Guard. She seems very nice, though she refers to you as "princess." She gets you passed every guard post and keeps asking you about some old school anime as if it was real. It seems weird to have a suit of armor ask about big eyed cats and sailor senshi. 

You ask if she ever takes off her armor, but she tells you she's on duty and it helps her stay focused.

"And this is my favorite place to stay in Snowdin. I used to stay at a friend's house, but his couch is lumpy and smells of ketchup," Undyne announces as they enter the inn. 

A rabbit woman's ears perk up as she sees them enter her lobby. "Always a pleasure to serve the Captain, and who is your friend?"

You introduce yourself quickly before Undyne can call you princess again. It's not that you hate the nickname, it's the circumstances that have lead to Undyne calling you princess that flusters you a bit. You had no idea Toriel was a Queen and you certainly didn't expect that you had put on a show for the entire Royal Guard. 

You notice the innkeeper is looking you up and down and you wonder if she knows. But that would be impossible, right? Word can't travel that fast down here, can it?

The rabbit winks at you as she hands you a key to your room. She walks you both down the hall and Undyne tells you to relax before dinner. You joke that you hope she's off duty by then so you can see who's under all that armor. 

"Yes," Undyne replies, but her voice sounds different, a little hesitant. She doesn't say anything else as she shuts the door, and so you can't really tell if you're right.

Did you say something wrong? You turn the key in your own room while replaying your words in your head and wondering if you had said anything insulting in your jest. You open the door and then get pushed against the doorframe by two furry paws gribbing your upper arms. The rabbit pressed her body against yours; her leg wedging itself between your own; and her face inches from your nose. "Just let me know if I can do anything else for you."

You tell her you're flattered, but you wiggle your way out of her grasp and lie that you're really tired from the journey. 

The rabbit shrugs away your retreat, puts her hands on her hips, and winks playfully, "I understand, honey. If you need anything my door is just down the hall."

You shut the door, your heart racing. Where was your Captain when you needed her just then? You look over at the door that attached your two rooms and thought about knocking on it to tell Undyne what happened, but then the need to just be alone for a bit came over you. It had been a long day. 

You stripped down to nothing. Enjoying the cool temperature of the room on your skin. You ran your hands over your body to warm it a little and enjoyed the sensation of your own hard nipples in your hand. You look in the mirror and your smile fades as you trace the scar across your stomach. The skin there was more sensitive and just a little lighter in color. It matches the faint scars on your palms and through to the back of your hands. That attack felt so long ago...

Technically, you remind yourself. That attack never happened. But the scars remain. You ball your hands into fists. 

 _Never again_ , you look yourself in the eye through your reflection in the mirror. You would get Undyne, or someone else on the guard, to teach you how to fight. 

You cast a glance back at her door. You wondered what she looked like. 

***

When Undyne shut the door behind her, she sighed deeply and took off her helmet. 

Her hands are shaking a little. Her whole body is dripping in sweat underneath her armor, and it had nothing to do with the weather. 

Undyne was sure this human was indeed a supernatural princess. No matter what Sans said, Undyne could see the resemblance, and it has been driving her to distraction. Halfway through their walk, Undyne couldn't control her own thoughts anymore! Every time the wind caught the princess' hair, she started picturing a transformation scene. The swirl of a skirt, the skin tight shirt hugging her chest... Undyne bites her lip every time one of those scenes comes on the tv. 

But Undyne prides herself on her own self control and reliability. She had a job to do, but she found herself talking more than usual just to keep the thoughts out. And it wasn't working because she kept talking about the human history on her mind! How unprofessional! 

And her mind wasn't the only part of her losing control. When the princess bent over to pet Lesser Dog, Undyne realized she was memorizing the outline of her butt stretching the fabric in her clothes. Undyne's hands rose from her sides to see just how soft the display was, but she stopped herself and kept her fists clenched the rest of the trip. 

Now as Undyne was taking off her armor, she wonders how she's going to hide this attraction. Obviously all of those histories have messed with her brain, but she thinks she's been hiding it pretty well from the princess. Still...as she takes off her sweat drenched clothes, she looks at the mirror and wonders how long she can keep it a secret. 

She's about to take a shower when her cell rings. It's Sans, but as she picks up, the voice on the phone, she realizes, isn't him. " **You can't leave her alone**."

"Doctor?" There is something about talking to Dr. Gaster while she is naked that makes her skin crawl a little, and she grabs a towel. He isn't one of her favorite people. Her friend, Alphys, admired and raved about him, but he always seemed... untrustworthy. And the last thing she needs right now is him telling her how do to her job. "Look, Sans already texted me to keep her in my sights. She's in the inn with me. We're just waiting on YOUR team to be ready for extraction. And you better not hurt her or I-"

" **She cannot be left alone, Captain. If you can't see her, you could be putting her in danger.** " 

"I know my job, now go do yours. And stop using other people's phones," Undyne hangs up. "Creep."

Undyne takes off the towel, but Gaster's words linger. She sighs and goes to the dresser. So much for a shower...

Luckily, this is her usual room and the innkeeper always lets her leave spare sets of clothes in here. She throws on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top. Then walks over to the door and pauses. Her heart starts to race again. The princess is going to see her for the first time. She tugged at her tank that didn't quite reach the low rise of her jeans.

She takes a deep breath and knocks. The princess answers the door in a towel, her hair pinned up revealing the delicate curve of her neck. Humans looked so soft. "Yes?" She asks. Then she notices Undyne's eyes on her towel and she blushes, "Sorry, I was about to take a shower."

"Yeah? So was I..."

***

You answer the door, and you don't know what you were expecting, (another dog, or maybe nothing at all, just an empty walking piece of armor) but the fish woman before you is...really hott. Her arms rippled with lean muscle that looked so cool under her blue scales. You resist the urge to reach up and run your hands over their ridges. 

Maybe it was the steam coming into the room from the shower you'd just turned on, but you're feeling a bit flush as you take in the definition of her abs just above the edge of her jeans that were tight and ripped in all the right places...

Then you remember you had just answered the door and wonder what she wants, "Yes?"

Your eyes look up at her face, and you realize she's looking at you the same way you were looking at her. You know right then that she can have whatever she wants, but then you start to feel a little ashamed at your own attraction. Didn't you just leave Toriel this morning? But these aren't the same feelings. These feelings... are starting to consume your mind. Your heart is beating faster. Your stomach is tightening in excitement. Your muscles between your legs are starting to clench open and closed to the beat of your own pulse.

Your cheeks burn red as you feel the desire between you both growing. Her eyes are following the rise and fall of your chest underneath your towel. You notice she's gripping the door frame tightly, and the gills on her neck are opening and closing at almost the same pace as your heart. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. You can see her teeth for a second. They come to points like a shark and your grip on your own towel loosens as you realize how much you want to be her prey. Her eyes lock onto yours and you try your best to sound coy. 

"Sorry, I was just about to take a shower." 

Undyne releases her grip on the door and takes a tentative step closer. You keep your eyes on hers and let your towel drop. 

"Yeah? So was I." She releases the door frame and wraps her arm around your waist. Her scales are smooth, and her forearms are hard with muscle against your back as she picks you up. You let out a little gasp and instinctively wrap your legs around her hips. She holds your weight with ease. Her abs feel great against the inside of your thighs, and you ignore the slight pinch on your skin from the rough edges of her jeans. Her victorious smile as you caress her biceps in wonder makes you feel like you're melting under the heat of her desire. 

"You are so cute it hurts, Princess," Undyne whispers seductively as her arms tighten around your waist and squeeze you against her muscled body. You can feel her hard nipples against your own, and you undulate your body against hers. You keep your eyes locked together as you cup one of her breasts through the thin cotton of her tank. Surprised, she moans as you enjoy her firmness against your hand. "You are a naughty princess."

"Are you going to arrest me, Captain?"

You lick your lips, and she takes them forcefully with hers. She tastes like salt water and limes? (You now know what she was eating under her armor all day.) It makes her mouth taste like a margarita. You kiss her deeper, and her teeth pierce your lip. 

"Ooo," you pull your head back and suck your lip. Undyne looks a little sheepish for a second as she licks your blood from her mouth. Then her smile comes back, a predatory look in her eyes as she licks your lip and claims your mouth again, gentler this time.

"Come on, princess, let's clean you up." She carries you to the bathroom.

The room is massive and full of steam. Undyne carries you straight into the jacuzzi tub, and her body purrs under the water stream. You giggle that she's still wearing clothes, and she shuts you up with another kiss. 

You wrap her already soaking tank around your hands and tug at it. Your knuckles rub against her abs and you feel like your melting at just how impressive her physique is. She uses her legs and hips to press your body hard enough against the tile wall. It's cool against your burning skin, but you're getting wet against Undyne's jeans from this impressive feat of strength as she raises her hands above her head. You practically rip the shirt off her body.

Her red hair gets in her face and you push it away, forcefully kissing her and not caring if you get cut this time. Any blood is getting washed away by the shower and dissolving in the pool forming at her feet.

The water running down Undyne's scales make them more slick. Your legs start to slip down her waist, and you take the opportunity to unbutton her jeans and slide them down to her ankles into the tub. Her beautiful, scaled thighs are big and just as defined as the rest of her body. You both stand there, naked and dripping, admiring the view for a moment. Then you grab for each other, kissing and groping at soft skin and smooth scales.

You reach for her inner thigh and hang on as she pushes you back against the tile. Her hands grab your breasts while your arm is between you. Your fingers slide over her scales until you reach places that cause her to kiss you harder until you taste blood, salt, and lime. You don't care as adrenaline takes over and you move your fingers faster, enjoying her moans and passionate bites deep into your shoulder. The pain is exciting you more, and you think you've finally figured out the best rhythm when water shoots out from the tub, grips your wrist, and continues its journey to the tile above your head. It pins you there and when you try to use your other hand, she pins that one as well, like a prisoner clapped in chains.

Undyne smiles as you try to get out of her magic trap. Her hands squeeze your hips as she presses her body against yours and wiggles her smooth scaly hips between your legs, "I'll devour you if you if you keep doing that," she growls. "I can usually control myself, but there's something about you."

She licks your neck where she had just bitten you and kisses it gingerly as she runs a hand over your ass, then in the dip of your waist, and finally fondling your breast. "You're so... soft," she purrs, as she kneads your skin under her hand. You moan, and it only makes her squeeze harder.

"Soft...Oh. Except for here." She twists your nipple and you moan again pulling against your restraints and squeezing her waist with your thighs.

The water around you seems to be pounding down harder now. She grabs your legs and puts them back around her waist, "Let's see how long to can hold on." She traces her finger tips along the inside of your thigh. Your legs shake and you pull against your restraints. Her hand grips your ass and the other slides a thumb over your clit, circling, slowly at first and then faster. You gasp and struggle to keep your legs around her as your body is racked with pleasure.  With deft skill, she uses two fingers to spread your lips with you scream in pleasure as she curls her fingers onto the exact spot inside you that ignites explosions in the nerves all over your body.

Did anime teach her that too?

You keep trying to escape your restraints while you kiss her, but she's started holding back, afraid that she's going to hurt you. Somewhere in your swirling pleasure filled mind, you can feel Toriel's magic and you connect it to one of the wrist holds pinning you. 

You make the water restraint release your hands and form the water into a ball in your palm. The water is unstable, especially as your body starts to shake from the orgasm rising inside you. You're losing pieces of the ball with each wave of pleasure, but you are determined for this not to be one sided.

You surprise her by grabbing her shoulder for support and guiding the ball with your other one. Her amazing fingers stop for a second as you get the ball to spin. For a moment, you almost felt you were the ball, sliding between her scales to her own soft center. She is warm and inviting. She moaning again and...

Her hands grab the sides of your face, digging into your skull, "I could hurt you." 

"I can heal." 

She kisses you then, not holding back, as her body presses against yours and you can feel her legs shake from this new vibrating toy you had created.

She picks you up and sits on the thick edge of the tub. You straddle her, legs hanging out the tub as her strong arms hold you upright. She adds her magic to the spinning water ball and it grows until it takes up the space between both your sexes. 

You moan into each other's mouths as the vibrator does it's job. The rushing water swirls, licks, and surrounds your clits with relentless passion. You're grinding against each other and the vibration from the water only speeds up with your desire! 

As you press your bodies together, you force the water to enter inside each of you. She thrusts her hips up and it thrusts the water further into you, hitting your g-spot. "Oh wow!" You grind your hips down and she moans "NGYAHHH" into your neck, biting and sucking. Each time you thrust harder, her teeth bite deeper and her own thrusts become stronger. 

Together, you find a rhythm and ride, moaning and thrusting and orgasming over and over. When one came, the other kept the magic going and the plateau of how long each orgasm lasted became longer.

Your entire body feels like one giant vibration. All your senses are heightened in that stream filled room. Even a drop that lands on your back from the shower feels incredible as it slides down your spine. 

You lose track of time. At some point you find yourselves rolling on the ground, against the sink, you break the towel rack, and you are now against the bathroom door.

Your knees are pressed against the door as she holds you up with her arms under your arching back. She rocks you back and forth, the water thrusting into you harder, bigger, faster. Even after coming seven or eight times, everything is still slick and ready for more.

Exhaustion is trying to set in. Her stamina is amazing! Your determination is rising and the familiar purple glow rises between you. The pulse of your heart ripples over both of you as you're plateauing onto another orgasm and she suddenly does the same.

She comes with a fierce yell, "Princess!"

"Captain!"

She slams you against the nearest wall with one final thrust. The water splashes all over the floor. 

You both stumble to the bed, covering the sheets with water, sweat, and blood from the places you were bitten or clawed. You're sure it'll hurt later, but you couldn't care less now. You lay there exhausted in each other's arms. 

***

Unbeknownst to either women, a skeleton in a dark room is laughing to himself as he finishes his data collection on the scene he just orchestrated. 

"So, did her soul appear this time?" Sans asked from the doorway of the room. 

" **Yes**."

"You were right then. It isn't triggered by just love or death. What's the trigger?"

" **Being pushed to her limits.** "

"Oh?" Sans eyes gleamed for a second. "Well that shouldn't be difficult to replicate."

" **Let's set up the lab.** "

"I'd rather get her out of that town now. If Pap-"

" **Set up the lab**." 

"Right."

 

 

 

 


	11. Bad Dream (Gaster/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's impatience disrupts your dreams.
> 
> Warning: non-consensual, guilt-ridden sin
> 
> Also, insatiable nymphomania continues.

You fall asleep beside a warrior woman, but your dream takes you far from her side.

Gaster's back.

Or maybe he never left your mind.

In the darkness you are surrounded by floating skeletal hands, palms gouged away. They're taking measurements, counting the claw marks on your back, gauging the depths of the bite marks on your upper body... You try to swat them away but more appear. They grab your wrists and ankles to keep you still.

One pair of hands has a clipboard. It's jotting down all the numbers. It jots faster as the hands on your ankles force your legs to spread. You yell at it and curse but the only answer is scribbles and more hands on your body. 

"No!" You protest, but your body's slowly betraying you. He's... doing things that are hard to ignore. It's like he's replaying exactly what Undyne had just - No! - you try to stop your thoughts but his fingers are relentlessly accurate.

"Stop," you moan as you feel his dry bones become slick with you. You try again to break your restraints, but it's only causing your wrists to bruise and your legs to be spread wider as he starts parting the entrance inside you. 

"No!" You cry as his hand slides inside you one experimental finger at a time. The clipboard starts jotting faster, and you feel his hand stretching you. Measuring you.

You keep trying to wrestle out. You're afraid of who you'd be if you decided to just lay there and let him in. You're sure it wouldn't matter to him. His grip gets stronger and starts holding your hips in place as he prods deeper. Every ball joint and bone ridge is exploring you, and you hate him...

...because it feels amazing.

Why isn't your body reacting at all to your own mind's turmoil? You already know the answer. He's here, inside your mind, and his desires are overriding your own, making you wet, making you weak against his advances.

And his hands are... meticulous in their data collection. His hand are

on your

     neck...

     your breasts...

your stomach...

          your thighs...

                          your...

                                    ...

                                 ...everything.

He's memorizing every inch of you.

"S-stop," you gasp. He answers by sliding his hand the rest of the way inside you until he's wrist deep. "Ah!"

You stop holding back your screams as you unwontedly memorize every inch of him from the tip of his phalanges to the missing carpals in his palm. 

"I don't want to know you."

His fingers start to move inside you, stretching you further.

"No."

He starts pulling in and out.

"No."

But all of his hands all over your body...

"No."

He's trying different angles...

"No."

...and repeating the ones that make you shake against your will.

"No!"

He's found a rhythm and your hips start grinding with his hand.

"No!"

You're full of him and you can't stand it...

...and you love it...

...and you hate yourself for it...

...and you're coming.

"NOOOOOOOooooooo!"

 

"Why?" You ask, despite the futility of getting an answer, as all the other hands disappear, except the one inside you. That one stays, and starts signing inside your walls. But you still understand. 

**_How do you absorb magic?_ **

The hand dissolves as well, but you realize you're the one who dissolved it, along with the others.

A sinister dragon skull appears between your legs and opens it's mouth readying a blast...

 ** _And how much can you take?_**  

You brace yourself for destruction-

 

"Princess!" You're woken up by Undyne shaking your shoulders. You jump away from her and rub your hands all over body searching for skeletons... Nothing. "You were screaming."

You almost ask "for how long?" and then realize that's not going to help you assuage that concerned look in her eyes; and you don't want to talk about it.

You try to smile and shrug it off, "Nightmare." But you're not sure she buys it. Still, she doesn't press you and instead focuses on your need to treat some of your wounds from earlier.

You look at yourself in the mirror and admire just how many teeth and claw marks are across your skin. Right now, you feel like you deserve every one of them. You deserve to be punished.

You trace a few of the claw marks delicately with your finger, reciting aloud what you were doing when you got each of them. The litany of acts is helping you forget your nightmare as you watch Undyne's eyes follow your fingers.

Her hands are clenching and unclenching as she's trying to control herself. Your nipples get hard and your voice gets more breathy with every detail.

Will you always hide from your thoughts with sex? You don't have time to think about that as you start crawling towards your beautiful guard.

She can tend to your wounds later. It was time for her to make some more...and help you forget.


	12. In the Name of the Guard (Papyrus/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence corrupted and you're in trouble.

Undyne had just finished salving your back and was about to question you again about where the bruises on your wrists and ankles came from, when her phone rings. Her face changes instantly when she sees who's calling her and she stands up almost nervously. "Hey Alphy! Yeah, uh, I hope we're still on for this weekend." Is that a nervous tick of her hand on her thigh? "Well, of course! The last episode ended on that cliff hanger..."

Undyne keeps talking and you realize she's forgotten you're there. She's walking around the room naked with her breasts perked from the exposure - or maybe the conversation? - and her eyes have that expression you saw in Toriel's when she looked at you: love.

She's in love, and it's adorable to watch a blush rise over her blue scales. Until you realize you're sitting there naked and thoroughly marked by this Alphy's lover... Is it still cheating if Undyne never looked at you like she is looking now while she's just talking to this Alphy on the phone? Or are you still a home wrecker? 

Undyne hangs up with a simple "bye," and rejoins you on the edge of the bed. Her massaging hands take you out of your thoughts but you can't shake the feeling. "Was that your - girlfriend?" 

Undyne's hands stop and she gets very red now. She stumbles trying to define this friendship with this scientist, and you realize that Undyne still doesn't recognize her own love for this Alphy. You smile, relaxing a little. You hope whoever Alphy is, she has great stamina. 

You let Undyne talk about Alphy, whose name is actually Alphys, and you dress yourself to go out. Undyne promised to take you to a diner for greasy burgers and something that sounded like a fireball whiskey. 

"She works in the lab in the Hot Lands, But it's hard to visit her, because I'm not very good with heat," Undyne continues to talk as she walks back into her room to get clothes that aren't still soaked. 

You make a joke about her doing pretty well last night in heat, but your mind is racing at the description of where her friend works. 

You ask how many labs are in the Hot Lands. 

"Just one."

Of course. 

It's like a pit is growing in your stomach and the growth is gnarled and thorny:  _Alphys works for Gaster._

Undyne loves Alphys.

How many times has Undyne checked her phone since she met up with you? 

Does he know exactly where you are? You feel as if he's hovering right behind you now, but nothing's there except your growing paranoia.

You need to leave. 

Undyne is still talking in the other room. You grab your blue jacket and head towards the window by the bathroom. It opens with a shake from the snow caked on the sill. You pause, but Undyne's phone rings at the same time. It's Gaster. Somehow you know it's him, but you're not waiting for a confirmation. 

You jump out the window and feel the power in your hand to crystallize the window with ice. A blast of slush covers the window and solidifies.  _Thanks for the water manipulation, Undyne._ Maybe that will buy you enough time to escape.

**How do you absorb magic?**

His words are haunting your thoughts again. You have to push it aside. He can't be in your mind if you don't let him. You search for Toriel's power. She had kept you hidden in the Ruins, perhaps you could tap into that shield now. You feel as if something activates inside you, and then you just run. 

You have no idea where you're running. It seems very dark out, but it's always dark underground. You hide behind houses and duck behind trees. You struggle to keep your magic shield up as it gets colder. You wonder if it's even working, as you make it to the far end of town and then out into the woods again. It's starting to snow and your vision is getting blurry the wind picks up and blows flurries into your eyes. 

Then you run straight into a skeleton. A really tall skeleton, like two heads taller than you... and in a red cape? Your head knocked against his armor, which made a hollow thunk against his bony chest. "I'M SORRY! I AM HURRYING TO SEE A FRIEND AND HER HUMAN."

He is very loud, and it's disorienting because your head is still swimming from the impact with his ridiculously hard armor. 

"WAIT A SECOND!" He bends down so his eye sockets are directly in your face and circles around you. You'd have thought seeing a skeleton would make you immediately think of Gaster, but this guy doesn't have a bad bone in his body. His enthusiasm reminds you a little of the guard dogs you met yesterday. "BLUE JACKET. STRIPED SHIRT. THAT HAIR. YOUR LEGS. YOUR BREASTS!" Your breasts and legs are mentioned somewhere? You're in a daze as he suddenly lifts you up by your waist and spins you in the air triumphantly. "COMPLETE MATCH! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN."

You nod weakly too baffled at being swung around like a child, and too struck by this strong, honest soul to tell a lie. 

He puts you down and makes a grand bow. "GREETINGS, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND READY TO AID YOU AND THE CAPTAIN. THE DOGS AT THE BAR LET US KNOW OF YOUR ARRIVAL. I WENT TO MEET YOU EARLIER BUT THE INNKEEPER SAID YOU WERE SLEEPING." He paused for a second. "YOU AND THE CAPTAIN MAKE A LOT OF NOISE WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING. I COULD HEAR YOU FROM THE LOBBY!"

You blush, and then you wonder which time... and then you almost feel sorry for the innkeeper. "WHERE IS THE CAPTAIN?"

"We...got separated," Right, stop thinking about sex and start thinking about escape. But escape to where? You were so cold and the only direction you knew of was to Gaster. 

"YOU WERE ATTACKED?" You think of Gaster and nod. It's not a complete lie..."OF COURSE I SEE THE WOUNDS ON YOUR BODY NOW. UNDYNE HAD YOU RUN BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS TOO SOFT FOR BATTLE?" You nod again looking at the ground so that he can't see you smile at his conclusion. "DON'T BE ASHAMED HUMAN. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS STRONG AND FIT FOR BATTLE LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Can you keep me safe? I need a place to hide," You ask looking up at him posing with his hands on his hip bones. 

"OF COURSE SILLY HUMAN!" He scopes you up in his arms and cradles you against his broad chest. You're surprised by both his strength and the warmth from his body. You realize it's from the amount magic necessary to keep him in one piece. It feels nice, and you lean your head against his armored shoulder. 

"ARE YOU PURRING HUMAN? ARE YOU PART CAT?" You don't answer and instead just nuzzle his neck as he hugs you tighter in his arms. "DON'T WORRY, HUMAN. I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE."

You hadn't felt safe since the Ruins, and your magic shield was starting to drain you. 

You decide to tap into his magic. He feels like a generator for it. The thought and action are almost instinctual and require no actual movement except the beat of your heart matching the rhythm of his soul. You close your eyes and can feel his life pulse around you. You tap into it and weave your own magic within his. You rebuild your shield around the two of you and... you have no idea how to just did that. 

Somehow, after your dream with Gaster, you've become more aware of the magic inside you and the magic within others. Undyne's magic stored itself in her gills and near her heart. Papyrus was different. Maybe it was because he was a walking skeleton, but his magic was spread around his whole body. And he was strong. Stronger than his persona led on. But you don't think he is trying to be deceptive. He's just naturally passionate. 

"HUMAN, YOU'RE VIBRATING! ARE YOU THAT COLD?" Papyrus yells not releazing you're vibrating with this new connection to his magic. He doesn't seem to be as aware of his magical aura. Maybe skeletons took it for granted like humans took for granted the power of pumping blood in one's veins.

In his arms, you reach out and place a hand on one of his. You squeeze in thanks, even though he didn't willing lend you his power. You feel his bony fingers through the old worn red glove he's wearing. He squeezes back and then tightens his grip around you and presses on through the snow. "DON'T WORRY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU!" 

You relax in his arms and try hard to believe that could be true.

***

Papyrus takes you to his house, but after he walks over the threshold, he seems reluctant to let you go. You feel the same. It's been peaceful in his arms. You look up at his face, and he looks very conflicted. You raise a hand up to his skull and lightly touch his jaw. He looks down at you and you feel the magic between you pulse. It makes your heart flutter and you wonder if that is also what he's feeling. But the lights of his eyes are hard to read.

What does he see when he looks at you like that?

You decide to thank him for his help. 

"Of course," he whispers. It takes you a moment to realize he even answered since it wasn't in the form of a yell. It's almost as if he's under a spell. And maybe he is. The pulse of magic is getting stronger between you. He's holding you tightly and your heart is racing under his gaze.

There's a strong pull inside you to do whatever his eyes are asking...

Wait. How are you-? You just met him! Is this because you entangled your magics?

You try to untangle it, but you don't really know how. You've meddled in things you don't completely understand. Now you can feel his soul beat like a heart against your own chest. 

It's intoxicating and frightening. 

"Human, I can't really explain this, but I don't want to let you go."

You understand.

His soul is beating fast. Your heart is beating in unison. You open your mouth to tell him about the magic, but he leans his head down and...

You kiss a skeleton. 

And you really like it.

And you don't want him to stop.

The contrast of your soft lips pressed against his hard bone is at first tentative and experimental; but then you dart your tongue into his mouth and run it along the back of his teeth. Surrounding his upper jaw with your warm, wet lips gets you the reaction you desire as he sits down on the couch and you press your body on top of him. He's so tall, you still have to kneel on the couch seat between his legs to reach his face. 

He eagerly meets your mouth with his own. You continue to suck on his upper alveolar process as he gently nibbles on your lower lip. You bring your hands up and pull his skull down to kiss you harder. You love the feel of his bone against your palm. You break the kiss and whisper, "You're so smooth."

"I buff," he responds, with one of his triumphant grins. "And I really like this kissing thing."

Wait...

He leans in to kiss you again, but you grab his shoulders and lean away, "Wait," you put your hand on his mouth as he keeps advancing. "Papyrus, have you never kissed someone before?"

"Not for this long," Papyrus kisses your hand and sighs looking off to the side. "My brother is... very protective. He thinks I don't notice-" he stops himself as you start to move your hand away from his mouth, lost in a terrifying thought.  _His brother? That couldn't be..._  

"Forget my brother." He grabs your hand and brings it back to his bony lips to awaken you from your thoughts. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as he lightly nibbles on your palm; his other gloved hand sliding under your clothes to press on the small of your back, pulling you closer. "You're so soft."

You feel something lick your palm and gasp at the unexpected sensation. His eyes gleam victoriously at your response and you see a magical blue tongue flick up between his teeth. His voice gets more seductive as he wiggles his skelebrows, "I'm a fast learner."  

He licks your fingers and you tease his pelvic bone through his briefs with your knee. He moans against your hand, now slick with magic saliva. You kiss him again. His tongue dances with yours. It feels like he might devour you. His tongue is all over your mouth and you enjoy the magic drool that runs down your chin, your neck, and into your shirt.

You're getting wet, but you want to take your time. He still has his gloves on and hasn't moved them away from your back.

You have a lot of things to teach him. And as you untie his cape and start to caress the vertebrae at the top of his neck, you realize you also have a lot of new spots to learn. What are the sensitive spots on a skeleton?

Your hand explores each vertebra. He moans a little when you rub the axis bone. You smile into his moan and continue to explore until he snarls in desire and claws at your back through his gloves when you caress along the atlas that connects his spine to his skull.

You circle your finger along his atlas and start giving directions, "Take off your gloves. I want to feel your hands."

He removes them eagerly and you shed your jacket. He helps with your shirt and then stops, eyes wide.

Oh yeah... 'the attack.' You can feel his desire ebbing as his compassion starts taking over. But you don't need care right now. You need this distraction.

You grab one of his hands in both of yours. Every part of him is so smooth and new...so different: not rough and porous with rebuilding. Not scarred, no hollowed out missing carpals... you look in his eyes: no malice.

You need him.

You want him.

Before you get consumed

by the darkness waiting for you. 

You kiss Papyrus' hands, willing him to stop looking at you like a wounded animal. "It doesn't really hurt." You lie.

You just don't want this to stop. You can take a little pain with pleasure. It's become so common for you in the underground-

"No," he says, releasing his hand from yours. He starts rubbing his hands together and his face becomes very determined. It's extremely sexy, and maybe he knows it because he shoots you a quick smile before he announces, "I know how to fix this. My brother taught me how."

His tongue disappears as his magic focuses on the bones in his hands. You can feel your own magic joining in, still twined with his. You watch as his carpals start to glow emerald green. Your eyes go wide with how shiny it is. 

"Do you trust me?" He asks, and you nod knowing it is true. You've known since the moment you linked your magic with his that you could trust him.

He reaches up and completely surrounds your neck with his large hands. Your skin vibrates underneath his touch. You can feel the bite of your wounds dissolving and magic repairing your skin. You find yourself humming to the sensation of being healed. You smile up at him, but his face is still concentrating on your neck. 

"You're amazing," you praise, as he finishes your neck and starts sliding his hands to your shoulders.

He looks up and gives you a mischievous smile, "Of course, I'm the Great Papyrus."

"Yes you are," you unlatch your bra so that he has full access to your shoulders and a full view of your erect nipples. 

"You're making it difficult for me to concentrate on healing you, human," his hands grip your shoulders a little tighter as you sneak your hands under his armor  and caress the inside of his lower rib bones. You can feel the core of his magic flow within the cage of his ribs. He shudders. 

"Surely the Great Papyrus can handle a little distraction," you run your hands down the inside of his spine exposed between his armor and his briefs.

"NYEH," He exclaimed through gritted determined teeth as he finishes your shoulders and firmly grabs your breasts. The vibration from his magic pulses over your skin and you feel your heart almost jump out of your chest at the strength of his desire. He molds your flesh under his hands with youthful vigor. You match his rhythm and continue to stroke the exposed section of his lower spine. 

"You feel so good," he moans.

You want his armor off. You want to be inside his bones. Your fingers look for the way to take it off. He helps you, his hands no longer glowing, just slick with your own sweat. 

As you remove the last piece of armor, you drag your breasts over each rib bone. You press your chest against his sternum and enjoy the sensation of your nipples sticking out in between his ribs. Your ribs press against his.

"You're like the softer version of a skeleton," he chuckles and then moans as you lick his clavicle, enjoying the smooth feel of his bone against your tongue.

You kiss down his rib cage and wonder how he talks without lungs.

Magic.

You can feel it tickle your tongue in the space between each bone. It's envigorating.

Papyrus is captivated by your tongue, his hands moving along your back tracing your claw marks. You feel him gather magic in his hands again. You release more of your own power to join with his. You don't want him to exhaust himself healing you. You think about telling him what you're doing, but you're too busy exploring the sensitivity of his sternum to explain.

His vibrating hands on your back feel incredible and you suckle on his ribs in appreciation. You enjoy the twitches in his fingers as you moan against his bones, especially when you moan against his xiphoid at the base of his sternum. You take it into your mouth and he nearly jumps. His hands slide into the waist of your pants and you unzip them so he can slide them off. He only gets as far as your ass before he becomes...preoccupied.

His long skeleton fingers grip each cheek and roll them against his carpals. One long phalange explores your crevice and rubs against the tight entrance of your buttocks. The tip of his phalange circles the rim curiously and then gently presses inside. 

You moan, and drop your head to the inside of his lower spine just above his belt. You lick and suck his bones as he raises his other hand to his mouth and licks his fingers, lathering them in saliva while he gently wiggles the tip of his finger inside your tight hole. 

When is wet finger replaces his dry one, you lightly bite one of the traverse processes that stick out from the vertebra you're licking. You suck the little bone nub and enjoy his moans as he slides his finger a little deeper.

You can't stand it. You wiggle out of the rest of your pants, his finger still inside you, and then pull off his belt and slide his briefs down to his knees. You don't have time to admire how quickly you just did that. Your mind is racing as his other hand has slid around your ass and between your wet legs... Smooth, curious bone exploring you, but that doesn't stop your own exploration as you start kissing up the inside of his spine.

Your breasts encircle his vertebrae as you keep moving up one by one. You bring your hips closer to his pelvis and it gives his arms more leverage to start exploring you deeper.

His smooth, slick bones feel amazing inside you, but your mind almost explodes as you've finally kissed yourself up into the entrance of his rib cage.

"OH!" Papyrus yells as you feel magic bounce around the top of your head. You go slowly, one vertebra at a time, magic bouncing around you, making room for you as you fill him, your shoulders rubbing the smooth bone around you, and his xiphoid against your back. "OH, HUMAN!"

His hands have stopped moving. He's clutching you, shaking in pleasure as you lick and tease the bones around you. Your tongue feels like it's electric, shock waves traveling down your throat and dancing into your lungs leaving you breathless as magic tingles your skin and breasts. 

Papyrus removes his hand between your legs to grab your hip and forcefully seats you into the cradle of his pelvis. His other hand presses another finger into your ass and you moan grinding yourself against his pelvic bone and rubbing your back against his xiphoid.

Magic blossoms between your legs. Then you gasp and cling to his rib cage as you feel him grow inside you. You moan out his name as he erects his magical penis within your walls. He's big and long and fills you completely. 

"Papyrus!"

"Oh, Human."

The magic of being inside his body intensifies. It's as if a circuit was now complete. The magic of his pelvis reaching to the magic surrounding your chest and finding a path through your very core. You feel like you're melting together, legs spreading wider and then into the couch. You find purchase on a beam near the base of the couch and use it to rise your hips along his length. Both his hands move to your hips and grip you tightly as he moans. 

"I nev-er ima-gined it would fe-eeel like this," he gasps as you increase your speed using his own spine for leverage. Your breasts are pressed against the inside of his rib cage, your nipples poking between his ribs and rubbing against the couch. You continue to lick and suck his vertebrae in their sensitive spot where the ribs connect. The louder his moans, the faster your tongue moves and the harder your hips fall around him. His girth is incredible and your legs are starting to shake from the pleasure. The magic seems to be enhancing the feelings in your nerves and passing them across your whole body. Every part of you starts to shake and his arms take more control of your hips as you start to lose control. 

Your orgasm rattles his bones but his magic won't let the orgasm stop. It links with the vibration in your body and continues to pulse in you with every thrust as he gets closer to his own orgasm. You're out of breath, mind overloaded as wave after wave of orgasm keeps passing between your legs. Every thrust is mind blowing and you cling to his ribs, solid against your body as your whole world keeps shaking uncontrollably. 

His thrusts become more erratic and he comes with a mighty yell that masks your own as an explosion of magic and semen erupt inside of you. "NYEEEEHHHH!"

You breathe deeply, exhausted. You rest your head along his spine inside his rib cage as his dissipates inside of you. He rubs your back soothingly and neither of you speak. The world is at peace as your heart starts to calm down and Papyrus whispers three words you can't hear over the slamming of the door behind you. 

When had it opened?

"Get out of my brother, human, or you're going to have a bad time." 


	13. Penance (Grillby/Sans/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very angry Sans with a BDSM Dom Grillby.

You slowly turn in Papyrus' lap. Very conscious of the fact that you are completely naked and inside a skeleton that you just fucked, possibly with his brother watching the climax?

Through Papyrus' rib cage, you see a small, tired looking skeleton with dark shadows under his eyesockets. He's panting a little, maybe from running? His fists were clenched and his eyes were a dangerous blue that locked onto you and promised one thing: he's going to kill you.  

"SANS, NO!" Papyrus's voice had returned to it's normal volume now that he was no longer aroused. He puts his arms around your stomach to stop you from moving. 

"Papyrus, you need to let go of the human," his eyes are... sad? as he looks at his brother. Then he looks back at you and they are filled with rage again. You grip Papyrus' arms. 

"NOT WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT! I PROMISED TO PROTECT THIS HUMAN IN THE NAME IF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"You mean the people she ran from?" Papyrus' arms loosen a bit.

"She's manipulating you, Pap!" Sans yells back, kicking the closest thing to his feet in frustration. It was your blue jacket, and it flew over your heads and behind the couch. "She's like a witch! Her soul is laced with pheromones! It drives monsters to do things..." His eyes look at all the clothes thrown around the room. "...they wouldn't usually do."

Papyrus doesn't respond, but Sans' words are swarming your brain with revelations. You look with wide-eyes at Sans and he snorts, his eyes narrowed, "What? Did you just think every monster was a slut like you?"

"SANS!"

"Pap, I know what you're feeling, I can see it in your eyes, but _it's not real_ ," you can see Sans hesitate. He doesn't want to go into detail. He doesn't want to break his brother's heart. And you... you don't want to either. 

You kiss the inside of Papyrus' sternum and whisper, "I'm sorry." Papyrus lets you pull his arms off of your body and slide down between his legs. 

You lock eyes with Sans as you stand stark naked in front of him. "I didn't know." 

But then you turn away from him and look at Papyrus, sitting there, still clutching the area you just were. This is the last thing you wanted to do to anyone so kind. He looks small on that couch. You're almost eye level standing over him. You reach up to cradle his face and feel a drop in gravity around you.

It's magic, and it's not Papyrus'. It's trying to pull you away, but you fight it. Eyes locking with Papyrus', you lean in and kiss him. "This was real for me."

His arms encircle your waist. Your magics swirling around you while Sans' tries to pull you away.

"Don't leave me," he pleads, tightening his grip. 

You shake your head, and find the ability to release his magic from yours. You hope that might ease his feelings. Was this really all just pheromones? "Your bother's right, I can't stay."

You let go of your resistance to gravity and find yourself flung straight into the wall of the house. There's a loud crack on impact and you lose the ability to breathe for a second. Papyrus screams as you drop to the ground, but you raise your hand to show you're okay. The wall gave before your back did. Bits of plaster falling around you and dusting your back. You're bleeding, but you've had worse. 

"You're tough. I know, and I'm not impressed," Sans' voice is lethal as he tosses your clothes at you. "Get dressed."

"YOU CAN'T TREAT HER LIKE THIS!"

"Sorry, Pap," Sans disappears and then reappears behind his brother. One quick chop and Papyrus falls to the ground. Sans picks up his brother, despite being half his size. It would have been comical if the room wasn't so tense. Sans glares at you over his brother's limp, unconscious body. There are no words to describe that look.

He carries his brother upstairs to his room. 

You put on your clothes and look for your jacket, but before you find it Sans reappears behind you and grabs your wrist. You stifle a yell; your wrists were still bruised from your dream. Papyrus never got around to them. Sans squeezes them harder. 

The lights in his eyes are gone. He's terrifying and hollow. "Did you think you could take innocence and not pay for it, slut?"

You try to apologize but he cuts you off, grabbing your other wrist and twisting until you fall to your knees. He looks down on you, smiling at your pain. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know what you are. I've watched you in Doc's lab. How long did it take you to forget Toriel? A few hours? Or Undyne? And then you disappear and run into the arms of _the gentlest person I know_ and decide you're worthy?"

He twists your wrists again and you yell out this time, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, slut," Sans releases you and his magic burns blue fire around your wrists and forms two cuffs chained together. They sizzle and crisp the skin on your wrists. You cry out in pain and follow the lead with your eyes; it's end is clutched tightly in his hand. He yanks you to your feet. "My Brother's heart will be breaking tonight and you'll have already forgotten him. But he'll never forget you."

He leads you out of the house. You stumble to try to keep up, but he's not heading away from the town; he's leading you back into it. "You're not taking me to Gaster?"

Sans snorts, "You already eager to fuck my boss?" You don't answer, and he yanks the chain hard enough to pull you off your feet. You fall into the snow and he kicks you in the stomach. You look up at him, tears in your eyes from the pain, but there is no sympathy in those hollow eyes. "And you will too. Damn it! What a defense mechanism!" 

He picks you up by your collar and stares at you panting. You grab hold of his hand under your chin. They're rougher than his brother's are. You can feel your magic traveling up his chain trying to figure out how to release it. But unlike Papyrus, Sans notices your infiltration and releases his magic chain while he throws you against a mailbox full of letters that scatter all over the ground. 

"That's how you do it, huh?" Sans hovers over you as you roll your shoulder that took the impact with the corner of the box. You feel a bruise forming and a new cut bleeding under you shirt. "You can control this meld? Is that how you seduced my brother?"

"I didn't know it did that," you flinch waiting for another blow. 

"But you did know he hadn't been with anyone before." It wasn't a question and you didn't answer or look up at him. "Get up." You don't move. "GET UP!" He grabs you by the arms roughly and your leg brushes against something you weren't expecting: Sans' own arousal.

Sans shoves you away from him and shakes his head. "Don't even think I'm that weak." He adjusts himself, trying to hide it. "I have no interest in your pheromones." his voice got really low and creepy...

"It's time to pay for your sins"

He pushes you in front of him. "Now keep walking. The Doc can have you when I'm done. He owes me that much."

It sounds like he said the last part in the direction of someone else, up in the air. You look up without thinking. Of course, you weren't going to see anything, but you knew, somehow Gaster was watching right now. You hadn't put your shield up when you untangled your magic with Papyrus. What would have been the point? 

You've known since the moment you came to this world that you were going to die. You already have. But you keep coming back. Couldn't the reason for your continued existence be as simple as finding someone like Papyrus?

Someone that kind...

It would be nice to come home to...

Maybe in some other world,

that wish comes true. 

But you already know what happens if you try to stay home. That demon will just find you. You can't be happy until you face him head on. And if you survive... You look behind at Sans' hollow eyes. No, you probably won't survive this.

You see a bar up ahead. The streets have been deserted. It must be late, even the lights in the bar are dim. He directs you behind the building and knocks on the back door. There's a lingering scent of burgers and your stomach growls. How long has it been since you'd eaten? The thought makes you weak, but you don't say anything.

Sans knocks again, his boner is still raging, and you wonder if he's distracted enough to allow you to flee... But then you're blinded by the inhabitant who opens the door. At first you think he's a man on fire, but then you realize he's fire shaped like a man. Every part of a man; he's naked when he answers the door. Your eyes can't help but look at his low hanging-

"You would look there first," Sans mutters and then greets his friend enthusiastically. His cheerful demeanor throws you for a moment. How could he switch personalities so quickly?

Because he's a sociopath, and you just fucked his brother. You take a step towards the woods, but you're stopped by gravity magic. Sans is strong. He was stronger than anyone you had met, except maybe the one in your dreams...

"It's been a while, Sans," Grillby yawns eying Sans' pants and then eying you, lingering on the burn marks around your wrist. His demeanor changes. He seems quite awake now, leaning against the stone doorway in what many would consider a seductive pose. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a proposition for you, Bee," Sans announces pushing past his friend and trailing you behind him. The edges of Grillby's flames lick at your skin. He's hot, literally.

Sans wasn't going to...?

You were in a stone kitchen. Everything was made of stone or cast iron. Sans unceremoniously shoves you into a stone chair covered in scorch marks, and then moves around the kitchen like it was his home. He grabs a ceramic plate, opens the cast iron stove and grabs a burger that had just been sitting there. 

He places it in front of you and then turns back to his friend. "You recognize her yet?"

Grillby nods and sits across from you. Still silent. He seems unfazed by Sans taking over his kitchen and more interested in you. Both of them seem to be having a separate conversation without words. You can't read his expression but you can feel his eyes like they were already burning holes in your shirt. You rub your wrists nervously under the table. That man was made of fire...

"Eat up, slut," Sans whispers in your ear. "You're gonna need it."

You eat despite yourself. Sans smiles, "Good girl." And then louder he says, "Let's have shots!"

Sans grabs some shot glasses made of geodes and starts pouring from a bottle he found on the counter. He places them all in front of Grillby and winks at you as he says "They never taste right without your special touch."

Grillby waves his hand over the glasses. Flame engulfed the stones and then sizzled out into the drink. But you could see that his magic was still alive inside the glass.

Sans slides a glass over to you like an expert bartender. "Drink up, _princess_ ," Sans mocks, and you know what he's doing. If you consume Grillby's magic... You hesitate. He's made of fire!

"Drink it!"

You look up at the ceiling, wondering if Gaster's watching. You know you're not going to get help from that maniac skeleton scientist. He probably has a clipboard in his hand right now.

But maybe, you can find a way to turn this around? Lust has overridden friendships before. Maybe you can convince Grillby to help you?

You take the cup, it's warm and pulsing lightly with his magic. You bring it to your lips, looking at the two in front of you: one is passive and still calculating the situation, while the other is smirking with vengeance behind those tiny pin prick lights in his eyes. Neither are drinking. The shots are for you.

The liquid burns all the way down your throat and into your stomach. You close your eyes as you feel the burn start to spread through your nerves. His magic is like Undyne's only stronger elementally. While hers manipulates, his is made solely for the purpose of fire.

Sans passes you another glass. "Again." 

The more you drink, the more you understand his element. Flame needs to be consuming constantly. You search Grillby's body and see the source of his his magic in his chest within his heart. His magic is the fuel...and now his magic is also inside you.

And he knows.

You're filling yourself with his magic. 

And he wants to consume you.

And...

You can't stop the link between you two.

The link is growing.

You can feel his burning desire.

He's growing.

You can feel him warm the stone underneath the table.

And you're body's reacting to it.

He's made of fire! Are you insane? You basically just dosed yourself in magical lighter fluid.

"She's a gift for you," Sans says when he sees his plan is working. This exchange is arousing him more. 

"She can take it?" Grillby asks, his body flaring at the prospect of you. You try to protest, but Sans uses gravity to seal your mouth and then nods your head against your will. 

"Sans..."

He releases his hold on you and shrugs. "Well, there's only one way to know for sure. And Doc wants to know." Sans lies. "Come on, B. Do they all need to be willing? You can let loose. No safe words. She's just a human, after all."

Sans eyes lose their lights as he says the last line. He looks at you again with those hollow eyes. You start looking for exits. The only one was behind the two men. There was a dark room to your right, maybe there was a window... 

"Come on, how long has it been?" Sans continues. 

"I thought you gave this up?" Grillby still doesn't seem convinced, and you think you might be saved until Sans bends over and whispers something else in his ear. 

Grillby's eyes widen and then they narrow. He knows about Papyrus. You need to run.

You jump out of your seat and run out of the kitchen into the next room, looking for another exit or a window. What you find is neither, only a stone room full of chains and instruments hanging on the walls. You're trapped in another nightmare. 

"You've been a bad girl," Grillby's voice now has a crackle of flame voiced behind every word. His hand grabs your shoulder and sets your clothes on fire. You scream, but find the power to counter the flames and leave the rest of your skin unburnt aside from your shoulder. "Impressive."

You don't feel impressive. You steal a glance at the red seared skin on your shoulder in the shape of a hand print. You're covered in charred cloth and dust. And there's no way out.

You hear a chuckle behind you. "Don't go too fast, my friend. Though it looks like she can take the _heat_." 

Did he just make a pun? 

"Turn around," Grillby orders and you sigh resigning yourself to your fate. You turn and look past Grillby towards Sans' hollow eyes. _Penance_.

If you do this, will he let you go? Or was this only the beginning. 

"Oh. That won't do," Grillby's hand cups your chin and turns your head to face him. Fire consumes your vision. He's bright and hot. He claims your mouth with his and you find yourself unable to move as gravity keeps you pinned to him. Your lips chap and your tongue shies away from his as he invades your mouth. You feel magic ignite within you, and gasp as it burns within your chest. You try to contain it with your magic before it burns your insides.

Grillby smiles against your mouth and fondles your breast. It's so hot that you start sweating, but the sweat evaporates at his touch. Every part of you he touches flushes and turns red. 

You feel his burning cock press against your belly button. You flinch as you feel him already gushing pre-cum down his shaft and onto your skin, like hot wax from a candle. 

 _Penance_.

You look over at Sans, who found a seat in a dark corner of the room. His pants were unzipped and his blue magical penis was in his hand. He was stroking it, watching the events unfold. 

"It's been a long time since I've been with someone so fragile," Grillby said, glancing only for a moment at Sans. "Bones are more durable than flesh... But flesh," he traces a finger from your neck down to your nipple and further down to his cock. A red trail on your skin was left behind, but you were becoming numb to it. It almost felt good?

"Mmm," Grillby purrs as he hears you stifle a satisfied moan. "Those shots did more than give you my magic. I want you to enjoy this."

His hand grabs inside you and you hear a sizzle from his fingers interacting with the wetness between your legs. He wiggles them and you yelp at that sensation. "The more wet you are, the longer you'll last."

He removed his fingers and put them in his mouth enjoying the flavor. "Go to the center of the room."

The gravity releases you and allows you to comply. You keep looking for a way out, but nothing presents itself as you stand naked in the middle of the room.

"Raise your arms," Grillby orders and you raise them. He comes up behind you, his flaming cock pressing between your ass as he clamps cast iron cuffs around your wrists. He grips your waist when he's done and rubs his whole shaft between your cheeks.

"Oh, human," he purrs, slapping your ass as he almost sears the skin around your crack, but your magic protects you. Instead he feels like a hot, hard rod branding your skin. You whimper a little as he teases you with the idea of taking you from behind. "Do you like the feel of me against you?"

You don't answer and he hovers his cock harder between your cheeks. His hands gripping your hips and squeezing your ass against him. You cry out and squeeze your muscles around him. "I said, do you like this?"

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the magic, but the answer was shamefully still the same, "Yes."

"Yes, Master." Grillby corrects, and you wish you weren't facing Sans as he continues to watch.

You lock eyes with Sans as he strokes his magical dick harder, "Yes, _Master_."

Grillby's hand moves down from your waist to play with your clit, and you jump at the heat playing around your most sensitive area. "M-master, that's too hot."

"Oh? It is?" He stops and moves in front of you, a fire flogger in his hand. "Perhaps we need to heat you up more then."

He twirls the knotted tresses in his fingers and you shake your head. No. "Did you give Papyrus a choice?"

No. 

He flicks his wrist lightly and the tethers sting one of your breasts. You cry out in shock and pleasure and look at Sans. He's enjoying this and you realize you're enjoying the attention.

"Did you seduce Papyrus against his will?"

No.

He flicks the other breast, harder.

Yes.

"I don't hear you."

"Yes... Master." You haven't taken your eyes off Sans. Grillby moves to your back.

"Did you seduce the others?"

You thought of Undyne, Toriel, even the ghost and the plant.

"Yes."

He whips the flogger harder this time. The flame tethers sting and burn your skin at the same time. You hate it because a part of you loves it and Sans can see it in your eyes. He strokes harder.

"Yes, what?" Grillby persists, flogging you again when you don't answer fast enough.

"Yes, I seduced them... Master." You breathe the sentence to the rhythm of Sans' hand. The desire you feel is amplified by his own and the tool Grillby is using.

But something breaks inside you at the ridiculousness of this penance. Who was he to judge you? And then you realize that _it was never actually about Papyrus._

"Please, I deserve another," you beg and Grillby lashes you again along your upper back. You moan as you continue to gaze at Sans "Because I would do it again if I had the chance."

Grillby whips you again, this time it wraps around your ass. Sans stops moving. "Ah! Because, Sans, your brother is amazing, and I know I made him happy."

Grillby lashes you again. "And the feeling goes both ways."

More lashes. "Ah! I couldn't say no to him, like you can't say no to me. And if Gaster would stop playing games, maybe we could stop these pheromones, or just kill me. Either way, I didn't ask for this."

Sans jumps out of his seat and walks up to you. You wrap your legs around his torso in understanding. He brings the chains down with his gravity, and you balance yourself on his shoulders as you ease onto his erection.

Yes, this was never entirely about Papyrus. 

He fills you and you moan, stretching around his girth.

This was about his own desires.

He was much wider than his brother. Your breasts covered his face until he laid you on the ground and started thrusting into you. 

He hated the fact that he wanted something that his brother had.

Grillby seems pleased with the turn of events and watches, stroking his own cock as you submit to Sans' angry desire. He doesn't try to last. He comes with a burst of magic that fills you and almost reaches the flame still trapped inside your body. 

He hated that you came between them.

Sans got up and zipped his pants. He wouldn't look at you.

He hated that he couldn't stop wanting you. 

"Grillby, she's all yours." Sans spit on the ground and left the room. You hear him slam the door as he leaves the house.

There was silence in the room for a moment. But then you look at Grillby and his erection still in his hand. It's not a bad sight to look upon and you still haven't come.

"So, princess," Grillby leans against the stone table in the room. "Favor for a friend aside, I'm actually not into the non-consensual."

You realize he had hoped it would play out this way. It's why he made sure you were both always looking at each other. He wanted you to resolve it. But what if you hadn't?

Still, the thought of Grillby calculating this evening made you even more attracted to him. The fire inside you called to be reunited with its master. And he did have a very welcoming physique, if you could keep up with the protection against the fire...

You look at the cuffs around your wrists and respond, "I've had a little too much of being tied up recently, but I'd love a demonstration on more of these toys."

"As you wish."


	14. Steam (Grillby/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM play with a master/slave role play.

You kneel on the stone floor and offer your cuffed wrists up to be released. You realize you could be standing, but the view of Grillby's naked and erect body standing over you was not to be passed up. 

He grabs your hand, and you brace yourself for the searing sensation, but it doesn't happen. Had your magic protection gotten stronger? 

"I can control the burn," he explains with a mischievous smile as he kneels down to be eye level. He kisses your hand as he unlocks the first iron cuff. His lips are soft and firm. His body is as mesmerizing as any campfire blaze. Your skin flushes red under his kiss and the warmth quickly spreads throughout your body through your veins.

He removes the other cuff and kisses the inside of your bruised and raw wrists. Your skin is more sensitive there and it burns a little hotter, but not unpleasant. It makes you shiver, goosebumps covering your arms and hardening the nipples on your breasts. He smiles against your skin. "You're so sensitive, Princess."

You let out a small sigh, enjoying his lips on your skin and decide to continue your earlier game, "I'm glad I please you, Master."

"Mmm, is that so?" You feel the magic between you start to meld stronger as his cock burns hotter and brighter above your stomach. Your skin is heating up from its rays, and you're proud to have ignited this response with only a few words. It makes you bolder. You tease, "Are you sure you can control your temperature, Master?"

"You sexy, naughty-" he lounges at you, hands gripping the sides of your face as he slams your back against the ground. He presses his whole body against yours; his cock trapped between your bodies; his legs pinning yours against the stone floor. He kisses you hard; his tongue infiltrating your mouth and heating it like a hot spice. His penis burns stronger than the rest of his body like a hot rod, slowly branding you with his desire. 

You reach up to grip his shoulders, but he stops your arms with his own and pins them above your head. 

"I didn't give you permission to touch me, Princess," he whispers in your ear.

"I'm sorry, Master, you just feel amazing." It's true. The low roar of his constant inferno hums through your body. It's getting easier to protect your skin from burning up underneath his blaze. You feel the protective shield around the fire he placed inside your chest earlier dissolve. The flame burns into your heart, sizzling with the union. You feel your veins come alive with flame and your skin prickle with energy. 

Grillby's eyes widen as he feels the change in you. Your skin around your burnt shoulder is healing. He's still hot, but your skin is repairing as fast as he's burning. You think of Papyrus and know that part of this is a gift from him, but the fire within you doesn't have time for your thoughts.

Grillby's burning hotter against you. As he burns, your skin repairs in a cooling steam. You moan at the sensation of being seared and renewed in the moment over and over. You feel incredible, alive... invincible.

You spread your legs under Grillby's body and bite your lip as you look up at the man blazing above you. "Master, I made myself ready for you."

He gasps as wiggle your hips urgently against his blazing cock, steam rising around you more heavily now. Your body is gleaming with sweat and it's making him sizzle. "Are you pleased, Master?"

"Oh Princess," Grillby releases his control, you feel his full blaze and it's hot. Really hot. You scream in pleasure and pain and adrenaline. Every nerve is on fire; every nerve is renewing, and you're blazing with sweat and flame. 

He claims your mouth and the steam nearly suffocates you. His hands leave your arms and travel down your body. His fingers sizzle between your legs and you moan against his mouth.

"Master, may I touch you?"

"Yes."

"Master, do I please you?"

"Yes."

His pre-cum is streaming rivers of lava down your skin and you moan as it burns luxuriously across your stomach, around your waist, and down your back. He removes his hand and smiles as you moan in frustration and desire. 

"Master, forgive my weakness, but I need you," You wrap your legs around him and thrust your hips against his cock. "I need to feel you burn me from the inside."

"You need this?" He sits up a little and grabs his cock.

"Yes, Master."

"Beg me." 

"Please, Master." You're breathing heavy from the steam surrounding you and covering you in sweat. Grillby's eyes follow the rise and fall of your breasts, stroking his cock. 

"Please what, Princess?" He's driving you crazy as droplets fall from the tip of his dick and land on your stomach, sizzling against your skin. You arch your back and your eyes fall on a swing a few feet behind you. 

"Please fuck me, Master, on _that_!" He follows your eyes and smiles widely.

"Oh, Princess," He scoops you up in his arms and sucks on your neck. His tongue leaving burning trails against your skin. He seats you on one strap of some sort of fire proof cloth. Your back leans on another. He ties your ankles to cords that connect to the swing and allowed for a wide range for movement. You grab hold of the hand grips and marvel at how comfortable this was, floating in the air.

Grillby grabs your thigh, "Look at me, Princess."

Your heart races, looking at him standing between your legs raised by the straps. He was beautiful. His hand burned against your thigh; his other hand holding his erection. A question in his eyes and falling to his lips, "Tell me what you want, Princess."

"I want you inside me, Master."

He parts your steamy lips, and you spread your legs wide as he enters you. You moan as steam continues to rise and caress your skin. He fills you to the hilt and your hips jerk already in orgasm. The act of repairing all of your nerves and g-spot is igniting every nerve inside you. Every burst of flame brings a wave of new sensitive skin. It's almost too much. You scream and he pulls out.

"Did you just orgasm?" 

You're out of breath, but you smile, nodding, and gasp, "A few times. Wanna see how many times I can...Master?"

"You're incredible," he thrusts into you again, and you don't have enough breath to respond. You're now very grateful for the swing as it keeps your legs raised. They're shaking too much from pleasure for you to have been able to keep them under your own will. It was taking all your power not to be burned alive as his penis consumed every part inside you. 

You didn't know how much more you could take. A purple glow starts rising from your chest as you search for the strength to hold on. He was getting hotter...

"Master!"

"I'm almost there!"

"Master!"

"I'm-"

"Master!" 

"AHHHHHHH!" He comes and an inferno rages inside you. You submit to the flames. Your vision burns with fire and purple light.

"Oh wow," you're dazed and laying limp on the swing. Grillby is leaning on one of the chains connecting it to the ceiling. He'd untied your ankles and your feet tingled regaining feeling as they touched the floor. 

"I'm glad Sans brought you over," he whispers.

The happiness in his voice stops you from responding as your mind starts thinking again. "You have to be glad. You don't have a choice."

Grillby grabs your hand. He's controlling the temperature again so he doesn't burn you. "This was consensual, Princess. I knew about your power."

"So did Sans..."

Grillby chuckles, tracing a finger along your body. "He's young and confused. His anger clouds his judgment, especially when it comes to his brother."

His brother...

"I-I'm so sorry." 

"That apology's not for me, Princess," he pushes you on the swing and you sigh, wondering how you could face Papyrus knowing he won't be able to think clearly if you're near him. 

"Wait here," Grillby says, walking out of the dungeon and upstairs. You take the moment to look around the room. Did you ever think you'd be swinging naked in a sex dungeon room? You wondered if Papyrus would ever be interested in any of this. You picture him wearing leather, paddle in hand... You close your eyes, nipples getting hard again.

Grillby clears his throat at the doorway, "You really like that swing, huh?"

You get off the swing and join him in the kitchen. He hands you a cell phone. 

"I'm not a scientist, but I don't think pheromones travel by phone," he grins. "It's an older model, but it's all yours. I never erased it when I got my new one, so Papyrus' number is already programmed in."

"I- thank you."

"It's late, so I don't recommend calling him tonight. Stay here. I have a guest bedroom made for fleshies," he winks and then opens the fridge. "Are you hungry?"

"What about my pheromones? They'll come back over night."

"Is that a promise?"

You look down at the ground. You don't find it as amusing as he does. 

"Princess," Grillby whispered, walking over to you. He cups your chin with his hand and brings your eyes to his. "You're a wonder, you know that? Best sex I've had in years and you're apologizing for it." He wraps his other arm around your waist. His naked body pressing against yours, warm and firm. His voice dropped seductively, "Let me know if you ever get skeletons off your brain, Princess. It would be an honor to be your King."

You blush, nodding; the phone clutched in your hands between your bodies.

He releases you and heads back to the fridge. "Now what do you feel like? I'm an excellent chef."


	15. No Apology Accepted (Papyrus/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings and a little phone sex.

You find a light purple nighty with a little yellow flower pattern. After your time in the Ruins, that flower isn't your favorite, but this is the only thing that fits you from the variety of clothes you find in Grillby's guest room. 

You sit on the bed and look in Grillby's old phone. You can't sleep. You change the phone's name and mess with the background, but every five minutes or so you find yourself looking through the contacts and stopping at _his_ name: Papyrus. 

What is he doing right now? What are you going to say to him? 'Hey, Papyrus, I'm sorry for, uh, taking your virginity... and fucking your brother?' Gah! You can't say it like that! You are the worst! 

You distract yourself by clicking on something labeled "UnderNet" and realize it's a social media thing. You're recognized as "HotStuff42" and you assume that's Grillby's profile. You also notice his most recent posts...

 **HotStuff42** : Unforgettable night. My dreams will never be the same.

 **HotStuff42** : Grillby's Middle of the Week Deal: Half off burgers when you buy a specialty drink! 

You look through some of his friends and see some familiar faces but you hover over the image of one in particular: CoolSkeleton95

 _Papyrus_. 

Your hand shakes a little as you click on his page. His last post was only a few minutes ago. 

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I can't sleep when I don't know where she is.

You keep scrolling. There's texts about love, independence, tyranical brothers, and even a link to a thread called "Have You Seen The Princess?" started by StrongFish91. 

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I've searched the woods and the waterfalls. I've wished upon the flowers hoping my voice will echo to you, "Come back."

"Come back," you whisper the words out loud. Your heart is beating fast. You read the words over and over. "Come back."

How could he--?

After you--?

Could this be real?

How long did pheromones last?

Was he still effected by them?

You shake your head. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him? What did it matter what he felt now? When you get near him; how could either of you trust his feelings? 

You see a notification that CoolSkeleton95 just posted again.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I know you're thinking about me. I can feel it. You're close. Where are you? ... Maybe if I keep posting my thoughts out to the Verse, you'll feel them too.

This can't be real.

You've got to be dreaming.

He can't actually--?

Can he?

And if he could, then could you-?

You know it's crazy, but...

You close your eyes and breathe deeply into the night. You picture him with his cheesy grin and his armor off...

You feel hot.

Literally.

Your heart is burning as it beats faster. You gasp, clutching your chest. It's reminent magic from Grillby, reacting to your emotions.

Your hand ignites the collar of your gown. You yelp as it burns your neck and tear it off your body, looking for a way to put it out. The snow outside the window above your bed catches your eye and you open it; crushing the fabric into the slush, you relax as the cool air relieves the heat wave beneath your skin. 

"Oh Papyrus," you whisper, looking down at the charred mess underneath your hand. It seems a little too symbolic of your situation. You'll destroy him with the mess that is your life. 

"HUMAN?" Your grip tenses against the window sill when you hear the sound of his voice. It's a little muted and coming from your under your foot. You look down at the bed, the screen of the phone is glowing against your ankle. 

"I CAN'T TELL IF THAT'S YOUR FOOT. THAT'S NOT A PART OF YOU I'M, UM, AS FAMILIAR WITH."

You pick up the phone and see Papyrus looking back at you. His eye sockets grow wide, and he beams with one of his winning smiles. "NOW THOSE I AM MUCH MORE FAMILIAR WITH."

You blush and move the phone screen up so that it's focused on your face. This is not how you thought you'd start your next conversation with him.

You lean back on the cool window frame. Bringing your knees up to your chest, you balance your arms against them and gaze at his face wondering how you'll start this conversation. The jovial atmosphere disappears as you both stare into each other's eyes in silence. 

Papyrus breaks the silence, his voice serious now, "My brother's wrong."

You think of his brother, the hate in his eyes...and the feel of his cock. You look down at the ashy mess on the window sill, and you shake your head, tears threatening the edges of your eyes. "No, Papyrus. Your brother's right. There's something very wrong with me."

"I should have guessed he'd take you to Grillby's," Papyrus muttered. Surprised, you ask him how he knew you were at Grillby's. He points his finger above his head. It says "CoolSkeleton95" but it would say "HotStuff42" above yours. Papyrus blushes a little as he says, "The label does make more sense with your face under it."

"How can you want to flirt with me when I'm naked at another man's house?"

"Naked and alone and thinking of me," Papyrus points out cheerfully, but then his expression changes; the lights in his eyes dim. "Did he rape you?"

You're caught off guard and lower your eyes. How are you going to tell him?

"Sans will pay for this. Grillby's a known sex addict. To put you in a room with him-"

"He didn't rape me," you cut in, keeping your eyes down, tears starting to trail down your cheeks. He has to know the truth. You're a monster, not a princess. "I let him take me willingly." You look up then and lock eyes with him knowing this may be the last time you see his face once you say the next words. "I let them _both_ take me _._ "

Papyrus is silent. You can't read his expression. You can't stand the tension and just let your emotions take over. You cry and ramble the next few sentences, "I'm not a good person. I'm an addict too. I hide behind sex. I've let myself become a slave to it. And I love it, and I'm sick of it. And sometimes I hate myself. And I took your virginity, and I didn't think twice about it when it was happening. And I'm a monster-"

"Stop." You've never heard Papyrus so serious. There is a quiet rage in his voice, and you brace yourself for his repraisal. You owe it to him. He deserves a chance to call you whatever he wants. Slut. Whore. Sinful wretch. You wait, closing your eyes, resigned. "Look at me."

You sigh and open them. 

"The Great Papyrus doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. I chose you, Princess."

"I'm not-"

"You are to me." Papyrus cut you off and smiles. "MY sexy ninja princess."

You can't help but smile at his ridiculousness, and get turned on a little by his possessiveness. You wipe the tears from your face. "How am I a ninja?"

This time Papyrus looked down un-characteristically side-eyed, "I, um, may have been acting a little when we first met. Before we bumped into each other, I had been, uh, following you."

He looks up at you with the most adorable, guilty face. You imagine him bent over telling you he's been a naughty boy...

No. Not the time.

He continues his story and you try to listen, "The truth is, I was making a puzzle trap in the woods when I saw you jump out of the inn window. Then you wielded that frost magic on the window... It was... _impressive_."

There is something about the way he growls that last word that makes you wonder if he is also naked beyond the frame of his camera. You take a deep breath and drop your own camera down enough that your rising cleavage was framing the bottom of the screen. 

Papyrus' eyes travel down in appreciation and you notice he switches to his less dominant hand to hold his phone... You breathe in again and drop the camera some more, but tease him by continuing the conversation, "You were watching me the whole time I was fleeing from Undyne?"

"Well, I didn't know then that you were fleeing the Captain. My mind was more focused on how cute you looked trying to hide behind trees in those tight pants..."

His voice shakes a little as he says the word "tight." You bring your hand between your legs, you're wet. You surround your clit with your fingers and start making small circles. "How tight were my pants?"

"So tight," he moans, you can now see his arm moving more rapidly up and down. His voice gets deeper with desire, " _Let me see more of you_."

You angle the phone above you so that he can see your breasts squeezed together and your hand in between your legs. You start circling harder around your clit and moan. 

"You are-the sexiest-woman-in the Underground" Papyrus pants. He angles his camera down; his long blue magical cock filling the frame. "And you're mine."

His words are pushing you over the edge. You bite your lip as your hips start rising with your hand, the pleasure building between your fingers. You start to narrate, gasping for breath between words as your fingers toggle the sensitive tip of your clitoris. "I wish...you were... here... right... _now_."

"'yeh..." Papyrus moans. 

"I'd... take you in...side me."

     "'yeh..."            "'yeh..."

"I... squeeze my...self around you."

     "'yeh..."                 "'yeh..."

"You... feel so...GREAT... going in... and... out! OH MY... you're...so...BIG...I AH"

You can't form thoughts any more. 

"Pa...pyrus!"

     "Yes!"

"Pa...py...rus!"

     "Yes!"

"Pa...ah...AHHHH!"

     "NYEH!"

Your legs tighten around your hand as you arch your back riding the pleasure pulsing sensitively between your fingers. You picture him releasing himself inside you as you hear him cum on the other side of the phone.

You sigh; your phone hand thuds on your forehead as you both breath deeply in release. 

"Who needs pheromones?" Papyrus smiles, readjusting his camera so you can see him laying down with one hand propping up his skull. "I may have been attracted to you the minute I saw you, but I started falling in love with you near the library."

He chuckles at your shock at his confession. "There you were running in the woods, sexy, sneaky, and possibly dangerous with all that magic and then you stop at the window by the library... Because you see a discarded book in the snow. You stopped. I couldn't believe you stopped. You picked it up, wiped it off, and consoled it... I thought I was the only one who knew objects have feelings..."

"It was called 'Fantastical Beasts.' What a sad way to go for such an epic title," you muse, kicking your legs in the air with giddy energy.  

He's looking at you with those lights in his eyes... "I've never met anyone like you. I thought you were the coolest monster I'd ever seen... so I ran into you."

"And found out I wasn't a monster..."

"No you're something better."

You hesitate. "But-"

"The perfect match for the Great Papyrus is a Great Princess."

"But my pheromones..."

"We'll make it work."

"I'm a sex addict."

"You're my sex addict."

"And your brother?"

"..."

"..."

His eyes bore into yours and you can feel the determination rising inside him. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"Papyrus."

"I love you."

"I-" The world starts to bend as the gravity around you strengthens. In your camera you see two floating skeleton hands behind you. "NO! Not again!"

"PRINCESS!" Papyrus screams from the phone, but it's too late. The hands hold you down on the bed as space folds around you. 

And you're falling...

        You remember this feeling...

                                 And you scream...

 

You land on a different bed. It's hard and not forgiving on your side that you landed on. You're surrounded by bright lights. You try to peer past them, but there doesn't seem to be much else in the room. In front of you is a wall made of glass. You see monsters in lab coats. You recognize the short one: his hollow eyes staring back at you with that terrifying grin. Sans...

"Subject acquired successfully," you hear a woman's voice announce. She's a young lizard woman. "Doctor, we're ready to being the first test on your order."

You feel Gaster's presence behind you. He's real this time. You don't look up as his hand falls on your shoulder. So familiar... You drop your eyes to the ground. _Oh_   _Papyrus_...

" **Let's begin**."

_No one can save me..._

 


	16. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new characters that I want to play with. I draw the line at kids so Fuku Fire and Skateboard girl are kinda off limits. But green fire and purple tentacle monsters are just... Yes, we need them in the lab, for so many reasons. So I hope you enjoy meeting Dr. Fuku Shima and Dr. Sho'shu Goukan - I'm going to hell for the poorly chosen puns alone, I know. I don't apologize. You'll thank me for creating them later. (Hopefully).
> 
> I promise more sex in the many chapters to come. I just couldn't stop myself from spending a little time with the team...

Before the human dropped into the lab, the control booth outside the cell (now known as "The Bedroom") was full of conversation.

Sans was the only one uncharacteristically quiet. It made Alphys a bit nervous. She relied on Sans' puns to keep her sane against the Doctor's increasingly creepy obsession with this new soul. Something didn't feel right to Alphys. The Doctor had continuously broken protocol for extraction of this human. Sans told her that there was data to be gathered outside the lab environment, but she had yet to see the details of this data. The Doctor wasn't inputting any of his specific findings on the digital report. She knew he was from an older age of science, but he had helped build this technical lab and had no excuse for still making paper copies of anything.

 _Unless he was hiding something._  Alphys hated to think it. The Doctor had been her mentor now for years. And yet...she couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her. Sans, too. Something happened tonight, but he wasn't talking.

Alphys had been shocked, like everyone else on the team, when she got a call from the lab hours before they usually went in: "The soul has been located and we're going to extract." 

Sans voice had sounded so... dead. Skeleton or not, Sans could be the most animated person in the room. His smile cheered any scientist. In fact, Alphys always thought he gave too much of himself to others. He drained himself by taking care of everyone on the team and was caught napping multiple times a day. Alphys noticed that anyone who didn't know Sans called him lazy. It became a running joke between his friends now too. The irony was too amusing to pass up. No one worked harder in the lab than Sans.

Well, no one except for the Doctor. Alphys couldn't remember the last time she'd even seen the him outside of PerSF&E. That room was so dark. It was fueled by the other souls they had extracted. The power that crackled between wires, linked to the determination within the souls, was a bit horrifying. No lights could stay on in the room, and the computer screens glitched constantly. Everyone, except the Doctor, avoided staying in there for too long. Alphys questioned the possible radiation exposure of human determination. That was her field of expertise after all. But the Doctor continued his work in the room... And his calculations had worked. He had extracted a human straight from Above. No one had been in the lab when he found her, but all were puzzled that she had been sent to the Ruins.

The Doctor said the room suffered from a power surge, and it reconfigured her coordinates. Alphys wasn't sure she believed him. In that dark room, his face was always covered in shadows. Sometimes, he wasn't the Doctor she knew...

But his obsession finally got him out of PerSF&E. It was strange to see the Doctor now, walking under the lights of The Bedroom and adjusting the PerSF&E extension boxes. They were supposed to help stabilize the teleportation of the soul to a specific spot...

Alphys broke from her thoughts on the Doctor as she caught a flirtatious wink from the other scientist in the room with Gaster: Dr. Shima. He was a green flame monster with a brilliant engineering mind and a notoriously long list of monsters in his bed. It had cost him is marriage, but he always said his real love had always been science.

"Sex is just sex," he would tell her, while his green flames burned at a low roar. "Nothing to be ashamed about. It's written into our DNA. To deny attraction is to defy Nature and It's glorious design. And your body is glorious. I love curvy brainy ladies."

But Alphys never shared those natural impulses. At least, not for him. It's not that he wasn't attractive, she just... preferred water... She blushed thinking about Undyne. She was very shy when it came to her feelings and usually tried to avoid talking about them. Alphys was trying to focus on her career right now. At least, that's what she told herself. But, really, she couldn't imagine an amazing warrior ever seeing her as anything but a nerdy friend.

Still, Alphys' disinterest never stopped Dr. Shima from trying. She believed the only person he'd never propositioned was the Doctor. She wondered if maybe that was one reason the Doctor seemed less receptive when she had voiced her worry about Shima staying on the team after they discovered the pheromone aspect of the soul.

" **A valid concern, Doctor,** " Gaster had replied. She couldn't stop herself from beaming when he addressed her by her title. There was still so much pride in his voice when he said it. " **However, Dr. Shima, I think, will prove invaluable to the team.** "

"But with such an obvious weakness..."

" **We all have weaknesses, Alphys. Though in some situations, they may become our greatest strengths** ," his tone changed to mentor mode as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I don't see how..."

" **This soul will effect us all differently, Alphys** ," there was something behind the lights of his eyes and the softness of his voice that triggered Alphys' suspicion that he was still not telling her something. " **Your brilliance as a scientist is what I put my trust in most. Because everything we do...** "

"...we do for Science," Alphys finished. 

Now she shook her head at Dr. Shima and concentrated on the control console in front of her. She hoped they were doing the right thing. Did they really need to learn about pheromones or test her magic absorption powers? It could be dangerous. 

Alphys looked up at the Doctor, stoic and focused on the stabilizers. The cracks across his face, always a reminder of the war long ago. Humans were dangerous. No one knew that better than the Doctor, right?

"It's about the fuck time we do this!" Dr. Goukan entered the room. She hadn't even taken off her motorcycle helmet off yet. "Sorry I'm late. I was babysitting the niece, and I had to wait 'til my brother got home."

Dr. Goukan took off her helmet, her purple tentacles squirming around her head as they were freed from their confines. "That girl's already a natural on the skateboard. Makes an aunt proud."

"We're almost done with the preparations," Alphys commented. "Now put on your lab coat before the Doctor gets in here."

"Ah, Alphys, always the perfect Doctor's pet. Hey Sans, has she been this tense all night?" The tentacle monster shrugged off her leather jacket and slithered her arms into her lab coat. 

Sans was absorbed in his computer screen, checking over the sensors. He didn't respond.

"Geez, tough room tonight. You'd never guess we were about to make monster history with our first live human experimentation." Goukan opened her locker in the back of the room and then headed towards her desk. She picked up a thin silver chain with what looked like a metal heart locket on the end. Her hand split into multiple tentacles that opened the locket and tinkered with tiny switches, wires, and a panel of lights that linked wirelessly to his computer. She closed the locket and handed it to Alphys. "This one's charged and ready."

She grabbed the next one on the desk and did the same check. She handed it to Sans who grunted and put it around his neck. Alphys held hers up. It was beautiful metal work for a scientific tool. 

"You made them into hearts," Alphys smiled for the first time that night. Goukan always did beautiful work. 

"Poetic, yeah?" Goukan put on her own. White light glowed between the spiraled metal cover. "Though the computer is getting the specific data on the pheromone exposure, the lights inside will change with the levels. White is clean. It'll change to various levels of pink until it saturates enough into levels of red."

Alphys looked over at Sans. His locket was a light pink against his labcoat. What happened earlier tonight? "Sans..."

Sans looked down at his locket and covered it with his hand. He tucked it in his labcoat. He didn't acknowledge her question and instead announced, "The mass spec is ready to analyze her soul when we can see it. We'll figure out how she's absorbing magic."

"And maybe that will lead us to figure out how monsters could absorb determination. Sans, these tests are going to save lives," Alphys smiled again. She was still nervous, but the excitement was beginning to build in her. Her tail wagged under her coat and Sans gave her a half smile . "Geez, Al, your optimism is contagious."

"What's got Alphy so excited?" Dr. Shima entered the control room. Goukan tossed him a locket which he caught effortlessly. He put it on and Alphys half expected it to glow red by the way his eyes scanned over her lab coat trying to trace her curved, yellow, reptilian frame. Goukan looked at Alphys and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's definitely not you, Shima," Sans chuckled, looking back at his computer screen. "Don't be too green with envy. Al's tastes are just at... a higher _scale_."

Alphys blushed, thinking about Undyne, but she was glad to hear Sans getting back to his old self. 

"Hey, Doc is signing to start the power to PerSF&E," Goukan cut in before Shima could say anything. 

"S-should he really be in there when she arrives?" Alphys asked, her stutter coming out as her heart started racing. This was it. She was going to see a human in real life. _Alive_. 

"He says the only way to activate PerSF&E is to link the boxes with his magic. Best position for that is in the center of the room," Dr. Shima answered, getting to business, his eyes now focused on the readings coming from the computer in front of him as the Doctor raised his arms and electric magic currents connected him to the stabilizer boxes. "PerSF&E is reacting. Stabilizers holding. You think the Doc can really do this?"

"Of course," Alphys said, but grimaces as the ceiling above the Doctor opens up in a black swirl of magic and power. "The Doctor can do anything."

"But so can she," Alphys heard Sans mumble as the human fell, naked from the sky. She was yelling a name "PAPYRUS!"

The lights in Sans eyes shrunk to nothing at the sound of his brother's name. Alphys had never seen her friend this way: shocked, angry, and then hollow. The locket inside his labcoat began to glow brighter. Were the pheromones taking hold faster because of his rage? His magic was burning inside him. 

What had happened tonight? Alphys thought, grabbing hold of her locket as the white light began to flicker with tiny pink pixels. And how long did she have before she started losing control over the part of herself she tried not to show to anyone? Maybe this had been a bad idea.

***

You stare at the floor. Gaster's hand on your shoulder. You don't need to look at him to hear him. In this room, he still fills your mind. 

**Is the Mass Spec ready?**

An affirmative comes from the observation booth before you. 

**Excellent.**

His hand swiftly moves from your shoulder to surround your neck. You choke and claw at his fingers as he presses you down into the bed.

You try to kick him, but he dodges with that thin, creepy smile. He squeezes tighter, his rough, calloused bones cutting into your skin and slowly crushing your windpipe.

**We need your soul to come out, puppet. I know you prefer other - more pleasurable - ways to release it from your chest, but this is more efficient.**

You feel like your face is going to pop. It must be turning blue. Your vision is watering from tears welling in your eyes. His cracked skull filling your vision. You think you see a black swirling hole behind his eyes, but your thoughts are getting fuzzy. 

You feel your soul rising. Purple light fills the edges of your vision. _No! That's what he wants_! For once, couldn't you just die? Wouldn't that be better for everyone? 

 _Well_ , you think of Papyrus smiling at you from the phone, _not everyone._

Gaster laughs, one hand tightening on your neck, the other groping your chest. You hear him in your head instead of aloud, **_You're gorgeous when you're dying._**

"D-Doctor, readings are coming through. We'll need a full minute to finish the scan," there was that female voice again. Was she Undyne's friend?

Your vision is gone. Your arms are getting weak and your legs stop flailing. His hand roams your body as he keeps the same pressure on your throat with the other. **_How can a weak vessel be the container for such a strong power?_**

Your heart is beating slower.

 ** _I've explored every part of you, and I still can't find the answer._**  

Your arms and legs go limp. 

**_Perhaps I haven't gone deep enough..._ **

You can't hear anything except his words now. 

 ** _Every part of you will be mine._**  

.....

...

.

***

"DOCTOR!" Alphys is yelling into the intercomz They had finished the scan, but the Doctor is continuing his attack. _He is going to kill her._

_But there were still so many tests to do!_

_What if this initial reading wasn't enough to reveal how determination can be melded?_ Alphys thought of her lab a floor below. _Could she save them?_

She needed this human alive.

She looks over at Sans, but he just keeps smiling, a red glow coming from inside his labcoat. She'd never seen this side of him before. 

Dr. Goukan's eyes are fixed on her data coming in from the computer. She didn't seem bothered by the scene. Her trust in the Doctor has always been explicit, and she never cared much for humans. She had no idea how fragile they were. 

Dr. Shima looks...scared. His green eyes are fixed on the scene. He whispers, "I've never seen him so violent."

Alphys needs to stop this. Bravery wasn't her strongest suit, but she jumps out of her chair and heads towards the cell door. Shima tries to stop her, but she pushes him aside.

The magic inside the room is electric and makes her scales raise as she races across the room and tackles her distracted mentor to the ground. 

She gasps, surprised that just worked. But she has little time to celebrate as he turned his attention to her, bloodlust and desire still in his eyes.

He snarls and forces himself on top of her. A part of him she's never dreamed of imagining is pressing against her through his labcoat. But he doesnt seem to see her. His rage at being torn away from the human is blinding him. He materializes his ultimate attack, a dragon skull cannon they named the Gaster Blaster long ago.

She screams "Doctor! It's me!" and the Doctor's eyes come back into focus, shocked.

A flash of blue light forces the gravity to shift around the Doctor and his weapon. They both get thrown against the wall; the dragon skull smashing into dust. 

Sans stands before Alphys. His arm is still outstretched, holding the Doctor where he is. One of Sans' eyes is glowing blue fire, a red glow still rising from his chest inside his lab coat. He's breathing hard with the strain of using his full strength and fighting other urges inside his body. Still, he gives her a small smile and offers her a hand. "You okay, Alphy?"

Alphys nods, but before she can answer, a new Gaster Blaster appears right above Sans head. Sans dodges it's destructive beam and it craters into the ground, breaking through the floor.

Sans tries to move Gaster again, but he's broken free of the gravity field. He stands calmly and unwrinkles his lab coat.

 **That wasn't necessary.**  

"You are out of control!"

**Watch your tone, Sans.**

"I knew this was a bad idea! You can't think straight around her! No one can! You almost blasted Alphys!"

 **A miscalculation on my part.** The Doctor now offers Alphys his hand. She looks at it and hesitates. What was going on in his mind? That moment before... he was so- Alphys' face is burning with mixed emotions. She looks down at her locket, light pink. It was already starting. She shakes her head and takes the Doctor's hand.  **Next time** -

"Next time, nothing! We can get the data using other methods."

**Yes, I've seen some of your methods.**

Sans face tinges blue with embarassment and anger. His hands start glowing blue as he eyes the Blaster still hovering above him.

Alphys wonders what the Doctor meant by his statement, and then realizes she's still holding his hand. She squeaks a little and takes it back. Then looks around the room for help.

Dr. Goukan nodded at her in acknowledgement from the doorway, but she kept her eyes on the Blaster.

Dr. Shima was already near her. She hadn't noticed. He was mouthing the words "Let's go."

There is a tense silence except for the faint breaths of the human and the loud hum of power from the stabilizer boxes of PerSF&E. Shouldn't they have turned off after the teleport closed? Could the power of the other souls be amplifying the human's power? Are they protecting her? The air was thick with desire and restrained violence.

"We need to shut down PerSF&E," Alphys orders, Shima and herself surprised by her own assertiveness. "Shima, you know her better than I do."

"I'm on it!" Shima races out of the room with the speed only a fire monster could accomplish.

"Doctor," Goukan takes another step forward. "I think there are some readings you'd like to see."

The two skeletons were still having a stand still. But then the electricity from the boxes around the room stopped crackling. _Thank you, Shima_.

The tension eases a little. Alphys takes the moment to continue Goukan's thought, "Yes, the scan of the soul is complete. Would you like to see it, Doctor?"

**Of course. Sans?**

"This discussion isn't over."

**My office then.**

Alphys doesn't breathe comfortably until the door to the cell closes. Gaster leaves them to interpret data and Sans follows him out of the room to his office. His locket was still red. Alphys wondered if she should follow to make sure they were ok, but then the holograph of the soul appeared over the console. There was work to do. 

"Alphy, are you okay?" Goukan voice was full of concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize sooner."

"I-It's okay," Alphys' heart was still racing. It wasn't okay, but she wasn't sure how to process everything that had just happened. Work made more sense to focus on. She adds to the digital entry "Test 001 Complete."

She looks up at the human, still lying there unconscious. _All this damage and all she did was lie there._ Humans really were dangerous creatures. 


	17. Forget Me Not (Gaster/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pheromones can not be ignored as Sans rediscovers a part of himself that he thought he had left behind.

The walk to Gaster's office feels like it's in slow motion. Sans starts to wonder if Gaster has altered the gravity around him with his mood. His bones feel heavy, but his magic is still pumping through his body from the fight in the cell. _I smashed the Doc into the wall_... Sans can't believe it even as he repeats the scene in his head. _I smashed the D-_

Gaster turns his head back slightly as if he hears Sans' thought. The lights in his eyes are dim and unamused. _I'm going to have a bad time._

San's not stronger than Gaster. The Doc has been around since the war with the humans and his power has only grown with his hatred of them. Every human that has ever dropped into the underground has never made it out alive. Usually after enough resets, they just give up.

But this one...

Sans feels the desire come back in his coccyx, vibrating below his pelvic bone. He can't stop himself from remembering how hard her nipples were as Gaster choked her... her desire for pain even as she was dying...it was bringing out a side of Sans that he had thought he'd left behind. He wants to hurt her, guilt her, make her beg for more...and he wants his brother to watch and see her for what she really is.

Sans is so deep in his fantasy that he fails to notice they're now in Gaster's office. The door magically shuts behind him with a bang. The violence is only exciting Sans now. 

Gaster slams him back into the door with his gravity, but he looks surprised. **"Those hollow eyes..."**

A ring of bullets orbit around Gaster's hands and then shoot out to hit their target. Sans deflects them and they tear into the books shelved along the walls instead. Gaster's thin smile creeps across his skull. **"I never thought I'd see this part of you again."**

Gaster's leans on his desk. **"I was going to discipline you for your actions, but now I'm just pleased."**

His right eye still hollow, his left burning blue, Sans shrugs out of the gravity hold. "Is this why you brought her here?" He finds the speed to launch like lightning and push Gaster back into his own desk. "You missed me that much?"

 **"Every scientist misses their own creation,"** one of his hands cupped the side of Sans' skull by his empty eye socket. **"This time, I'll make you even stronger."**

The red locket under Sans' lab coat starts to flash red as he becomes more aware of Gaster's body beneath his. Sans yanked off the necklace and threw it across the room as Gaster tore off Sans' lab coat.

Gaster teased a few of Sans' sensitive spots on his vertebrae, and he moaned under his rough, porous hands. "You remembered."

**"I never forgot."**

Gaster's hands are multiplying, but Sans' eyes follow one in particular. He snatches it from the air. "This is the one that choked her." Then, he summons his magic into his mouth and grows a tongue to lick the rim of the hole inside his palm. The hole is packed with magic that electrifies Sans' tongue and sends shock waves through Gaster's body.

 **"Mmm... it's been too long, _Sans_."** He'd missed the way he'd moan his name. 

The red light from the discarded locket is filling the room and still flashing. It highlights Gaster's face in crimson streaks around Sans' shadow. Sans admires the view beneath him. _He always did look good in red_. Sans stops hiding his desire and let's his magic press against his pants and Gaster's hip bones.

"Watching you strangle her brought me back. The way you kept her alive just enough to hold her soul there," Sans ground his hips into Gaster's. "You were always good with your hands."

Gaster smirks and sits up on the desk. Sans straddles his lap, enjoying the feel of the Doctor's growing need pressing against the inside of his femur. 

**"Take off your shirt."**

Sans obeys. His ribs are burning with magic against the cool office air. 

**"Unzip your pants."**

Sans obeys. His erection now naked between them. The Doctor was still fully clothed. His lab coat soaking in the red light beautifully. 

 **"Do you remember when we hunted down the Blue soul? How I took you under the waterfall."** His many hands start caressing Sans' xiphoid and the inside of his ribs. He moans, pre cum sliding down his cock and making the base at his pants wet. He tries to return the favor, but Gaster slaps his hands away. **"I want to watch you."**

His hand circles around the tip of Sans' penis. But instead of stroking, he places Sans within the hole of his palm. Magic sparks around his sensitive tip and then continues to stimulate every nerve as he travels down the shaft. He's a perfect fit around Sans' girthy member. Gaster buffers the rough edges of his bone with slippery, soft magic. 

Sans loses his senses as the magic in Gaster's hand increases and presses around his cock. He can't even focus on what the other hands are doing. His mind is locked within the rhythm of Gaster's hand. 

Sans grips Gaster's shoulders. He's panting loudly. Gaster's eyes are full of desire but his face is calm, watching. Sans' submits, malleable within Gaster': hand. His rhythm pumps faster.

 **"Who do you belong to?"** This was Gaster's favorite moment. If Sans didn't answer correctly, it would all stop.

"Wing...D... Gaster!" The magic is getting more intense, as the pressure inside him builds. There is more than one hand around him now, the surface of his palms gets thicker and more slick. 

"Gaster!" Sans starts exclaiming louder, and Gaster holds a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Sans licks the palm and Gaster can't hold back any longer. He picks Sans up and pulls down the rest of his pants. He pushes Sans onto the desk chair. His knees pressed against the leather, Sans holds on to the back of the chair while Gaster's hands are still stroking him with vigor. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out as he hears Gaster unbuckle his belt. He snaps it once across Sans pelvis and he moans, "Fuck me!" through his panting breaths beneath Gaster's hands. He grips the back of the chair harder in anticipation as Gaster grabs his hips. 

_It's been a long time..._

Gaster's bone is hard and teasing the edge of Sans' pelvis, but instead of asking permission, Sans takes control and thrusts himself back, fully immersing Gaster inside him. Gaster's surprised intake of breath brings a smile to Sans lips.

_It's been too long..._

Gaster's power mixes within him and leaves him magically breathless. The base of Gaster's cock presses against his coccyx and the tip comes up to his ribcage. He feels impaled and fulfilled all at once. Sans wraps his wrap tightly around his cock, but his technique falters as Gaster starts to match the rhythm of his hand. 

"Oooooo!"

Gaster whispers sweet nothings about all the ways he'll torture the human in front of Sans, and his words drives him over the edge. Why did he ever leave this life? He couldn't remember while everything felt so amazing! He wants to come, to kill, to destroy. Every urge he'd ever held back comes bursting out of him.

Sans comes all over Gaster's hands and enjoys the ride as Gaster thrusts powerfully against his pelvis. He comes and it splashes inside Sans' ribs and drips down to his hips. 

The red light of the locket dims.

Gaster leans his weight on Sans' spine while Sans pants exhausted against the chair. He feels Gaster dissolve inside him and the rest of the mess evaporates in a mist. 

They stumble into clothes and eventually sit disheveled on the leather couch inside his office. 

With the pheromones gone, both men can think again.

**"She is a wonder. Did you feel that power link with the souls?"**

_Did I just have sex with Gaster?_ Sans' mind is racing.

"I, uh, didn't think you were noticing much beyond choking the girl. Alphys-"

_I didn't focus on anything but the choking until-_

**"That foolish girl."**

_Her selfless act broke the spell for a second._

"You were going to kill her."

**"Never. I wanted to scare her so she wouldn't do that again."**

_Bullshit_.

"It's me, Doc." _But which side of me?_ "You can admit when you've miscalculated. This human's effects are proving to be very unpredictable." 

_If I stay on the team, I'm going to keep finding myself here._

" ** _Sans_**."

_With him..._

"Watch out, Doc. Your feelings are showing."

 _Bloodthirsty_...


	18. Kill or Be Killed (Chara/You/Shima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. You're in the lab and the first test nearly killed you...again. How many times will you be beaten before you start letting your rage out? Your power has attracted the attention of another old soul; Chara has plans for you.
> 
> Warning: Rape and Violence.

You black out with Gaster's face hovering over yours. Black probably isn't the right word; your mind floats in colors. Gaster's presence leaves your thoughts as the other voices fill your head. A static electric buzz coming from somewhere in the background. 

 _We have been waiting for you, sister._ The color cyan floods your vision. You think you see the silhouette of a person, but the light is blinding you. _This doctor can not be allowed to continue his plans._

The color burns into yellow. Their voice matches the heat of the imagery. _He's building weapons! He thinks OUR power is his to wield! It's time for Justice to be done! You must avenge us!_

 _...But first you must heal._ Green cools your mind. _He has no care for your body. You mustn't let him keep harming you. You have the power to fight him._

Blue giggled into view. _Well, ya can't deny your true self either, can ya? It's your uniqueness that I'm rootin' for. Get 'im to bring ya to the Darkness, and free us._

 _And we'll take it from there!_ Orange flashed before your eyes. _Be brave and believe in yourself._

 _Or don't..._  red bled over the other colors until it was all that you could see.  _And let him tear you to pieces._

The electric buzz had ceased. All the other lights were gone. You were left with red, who cackled. The sound of a knife being sharpened echoed in your ears. The smell of those golden flowers surrounded you. Your skin prickles and you look around for the source of the laughing, but they're nowhere to be found.

 _You're too weak._ The voice is behind you. You spin around, but there's still no one. _All their magic at your finger tips and what do you do with it?_  

 _Nothing_. Their voice keeps jumping around every time you try to spot them. 

_You could kill them all. I can help you._

A child's hands grab one of yours and slips a knife into your grip. They disappear as you look down. You recognize this knife. 

 _What? Did you think that cracked skeleton was the only one tired of watching you fuck_ her _?_

_You needed to get out of those Ruins._

_This time, listen to me._

_Remember what happened last time when you didn't?_

The wounds in your hands and along your stomach reopened. You're thrown backwards as you cry out in pain. Your knife hand rises up to stab you in the chest and you fight it. A body materializes on top of you, but it isn't the Dummy this time; they're human, adult now, short hair falling in front of their face, distorting their features. Their lean body presses against yours as they dig a finger into one of the holes in your hand. You cry out and they laugh, bringing their blood soaked finger to their mouth. 

You're tired of being a victim. You feel fire burn through your veins and rise into your hand. The human jumps away from the burning knife as you throw it at them. They dodge, but you switch gravity and force the knife back, stabbing them through the spine. 

Blood trickles down their mouth, and they smile as they dissolve into the red background. 

_Good._

_It's kill or be killed._

_NOW KILL THEM ALL!_

You wake up with a jolt and feel the knife still in your hand. Your throat burns from before and so do the wounds from your vision, but they aren't reopened. Instead, they ignite in flame the spreads across your skin, catching the bed beneath you on fire. 

You jump off of it, feeling the cold tile beneath your burning feet. They crack with the heat and stab your soles, but you barely feel it. Your eyes are focused on the control room ahead. 

You use gravity to hold them in their seats and the fear in their eyes makes you smile. You can hear the human laughing, red flashing across your eyes, but then you realize it's you who's laughing. 

You need to get out of this room. You toss the knife with all your might at the window. It smashes through the glass and sliced into the arm of the lizard woman. You had aimed for her heart, but the green flame monster broke your gravity and pushed her just in time to save her life. 

"ALPHYS!" The purple tentacle scientist yells. You raise her up with gravity and smash her against the lockers. She slumps to the ground, limp. 

It was all so easy. It was like you were running on autopilot. Everything was so simple, now. All you had to do was fight your way out of this hell hole one monster at a time. 

You walk through the glass, healing yourself as you jump through the broken shards of the window. The green monster stands in front of the lizard woman. His fists are blazing, but they're shaking. He's not a fighter.

You smirk, raising your own flaming hand. You summon the blade out of the woman's arm. She yells out as it leaps back from inside her arms and cuts through his labcoat and body. You snatch it from the air and blow out the green flames still clinging to it. You have an urge to lick the blood from the knife, but you resist.

Licking blood, that wasn't your desire.

_Or was it?_

"Alphys, are you okay?" The man yells back as he keeps his eyes on you. He remains undamaged. He is flame after all. But as part of you is assessing his health, a deeper part is repeating the same word over and ove _r: Alphys._

You remember Undyne sitting across from you on the bed. She's blushing as she tells you about her "friend."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alphys responds, clutching her arm that's bleeding all over her lab coat. You want to apologize. Then you smell the mix of her blood and the smoke from the burning room behind you. The destruction is overriding your senses. All you can see is red as your grip on the knife tightens.

 _Yes_. They moan in your head as you let the red take control. It's the only way you'll survive.

Your body radiates with power. You jump onto your enemy and force him to the ground. Your naked body burns away his clothes. All that's left is a metal locket around his neck. It's glowing pink, but as you sit astride his stomach, your fire sizzling and popping against his, it starts to get darker. 

 _Yes_.

He struggles to fight you, but you use gravity to hold him down. He's yelling things at you, but your mind is too full to pay much attention. His powerlessness is making you wet.

 _Yes_.

You sense movement to your right. Alphys has gotten up, but you fling her against the wall and pin her there. Your power seems limitless as you sit atop this nuclear reactor. You throw your knife back into her wound with enough force to imbed it into the locker behind her. You let it burn, cauterizing her wound and welding the dagger to the locker.

"You can watch," you say, but she faints from the pain. _How weak. Oh well_. You turn your attention back to the man beneath you. His locket is red now. He looks so confused. 

"What the fuck?" he exclaims as his cock rises behind you, hard against your ass. "This is NOT- I'm NOT-"

"Oh, but you ARE," You laugh, but it's not your laugh. You arch your back so that you can feel his burning tip against your spine. You can't stop yourself as you grab your own breasts in excitement. "I love this body!"

He moans and curses you at the same time as you continue to rub against him, grinding your clit against his flames. 

"YES!"

"No!"

You don't listen. You raise your hips and glide onto his inferno. You moan as he tries to burn you from the inside. 

"Fuck you!"

"That's what you're doing," you purr as you start to ride him. His magic is so easy to tap into when he's inside you! You increase your speed, squeezing him inside you, soaking up his flames. He's yelling for help, but there's no one within earshot in the basement of a lab.

You feel green fire mix with your own.You moan again, "Yes!"

But your power has to focus on healing as you increase the inferno around and inside you. He breaks free of your gravity and sits up. 

You feel a deeper power. One that you haven't tapped into, but has been there since you arrived in the underground... vines. There are no plants here, but the wires in the other room will do. They feel like a part of you, a part of _them_. You rip them from the wall and ceiling and wrap them around his chest and arms. You pull him back down to the ground and root the wires into the cracks of the tile and infrastructure below. 

"You bitch!" You keep laughing, whipping your head around as you ride him faster. Hair covers your face and you feel his muscles tighten. 

"Yes, cum inside me!" You can feel his power raging to his tip. He's swelling, but he bites his lip, straining against the wires, trying to hold back. 

"No!" You enjoy his defiance. It is only going to make your victory sweeter. 

You emphasize your next words with a strong thrust for each syllable. "Give me your power!"

You feel your own orgasm and squeeze around him. It's too much for him and he comes inside you screaming "Fuuuck!" His sperm burn through your body and then get absorbed. 

He's panting, crying. He goes limp inside you. You can feel his whole network of flames now. His magic is now yours. "I don't need you anymore."

You reach inside his body and wrap your hand around his core. Despite your new power, his core burns your hand faster than you can heal. You're burning to the bone. You tighten your grip around him. He yells "Please, stop."

"Like you stopped him as he strangled me? Let's do an experiment, doctor. Can you reset?"

"I have a child!" And that stops you. _Why_? The anger inside you is screaming. _Why did you stop?_

You release his core. Your hand and wrists bearing your own skeleton. You lift it out of him, shaking. _No..._

"I-I can't," you say. It's your voice. You start to repair your hand. It's going to take a while. You need to get out of here. This is your choice. You can still feel the shizzling limp flame inside you. "What have I done?"

You look down at this man as if it was the first time. A working man, with a child... You look around the room, full of computers, his workplace. You look at the lockers, his friends.

_They are trying to kill you! They don't care about you! Kill them!_

"He has a child," you feel him leave you as you stand up over him.

_So what? Maybe he treats her like... your mom._

"No."

_You could be doing his child a favor. Stop her from a daily beating._

You hold your head with your good hand. "Get out of my head!"

The monster remains still beneath you. He's frightened. You remember how his fists shook when he stood to fight you. "He's not a fighter."

_But what about now? You just raped him. Hurt his friends. He'll be bent on revenge._

"I don't care," you walk away, grabbing a lab coat from the wall. You look down at the skeleton of your hand. There was a hole in one of the carpals from the attack in the Ruins. _Am I even human anymore?_ "I can't be like him."

_You already are. It's the only way to survive-_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" You slam the button to the elevator. Then you hear footsteps running down the hallway to the control room. You can hear Sans yell "What the fuck?" as he most likely sees smoke coming from the door. You weld the door shut with your magic and vine some wires around it for good measure. 

The elevator opens and you enter, cradling your wounded hand. You take one last look at the naked green man, wired to the floor, the fire of the bed in the cell still burning.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," you say as the door shuts. You press a button for the first floor. The elevator begins to rise and you slump against the back wall. 

"What am I going to do now?"

_Die. I bet you die._

"SHUT UP!"

 


	19. Reset (Sans/You/Chara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regret your last action, but the skeletons won't let you forget even after you reset.

You fall to your knees in the quiet of the elevator. Your hand isn't healing. The green fire has settled around the bones from the wrist up. It doesn't hurt anymore. You clench and unclench your bones, flexing them in the radioactive light. You're mezmerized by it, until you think about what you did to get that power. His eyes. His screams for you to stop...

 _You're a monster, now. Just accept it._ Red flashes across your brain every time They talk to you. 

"What have I done?"

_Not enough. They're going to come after you. You should have killed them._

You've never killed anyone. Or have you? What did you just do in the lab? That tentacle monster wasn't moving...

_You held back. But you shouldn't. Killing is easy. After the first one, you'll understand._

The knife materializes in your skeletal hand. The blade has _mostly_ dried blood on it. The tip is jagged with melted metal from the lockers. That was Alphys, Undyne's Alphys, and you...

 _You did what you had to. These monsters... they deserve what they get._ Your hand tightens around the knife's handle. The metal is heating up in your grip. _You're becoming the perfect weapon. You're beautiful._

"Who are you?"

 _I'm you. I'm what you need to be._ You shake your head, but the voice isn't going anywhere. You regret it all. This isn't who you are. If only you'd never met. If only you could...

...reset.

You raise the knife to your chest. The elevator dings and They scream in your head.

_No! You won't!_

The elevator starts to open and you feel the pull of gravity. It flies you out of the door and into a bookshelf on the first floor. Your knife clatters against the ground as your spine cracks an old shelf and books join you on the fall to the ground. Their corners stab you and one starts to burn green as it falls on your hand.

"Well aren't you a piece of work."

_Sans..._

One rather large textbook cracks against your head and your mind floats...

 _My turn..._ You lose control of your body. They take over and use your magic to push gravity against Sans, but he only slides an inch along the ceramic floor. His eye is burning blue again. 

"You magic sucking, witch! You think you're going to use my own powers against me."

" _That magic wasn't yours you begin with, you self-righteous skeleton_ ," They say as They pick yourself up and then get thrown through the air again. You head straight towards the lab's break area's kitchen table and chairs. They brace Themselves for impact and shatter the wood with your magic. They send the splintered wooden pieces back at Sans who dodges effortlessly.

They chuckle. " _You always were good at dodging. Tell me, funny bones, do you really think you're better than me? You were made with parts of ME!_ "

The blue fire in Sans' eye dims. He looks over your body in that oversized lab coat. The tension in his bones slackens as he recognizes the knife. "Chara?"

They leap during his distraction and stab him through his coat. He dodged enough that you landed it between his ribs. He grabs your burning wrist and twists. "Nice bones."

You drop the knife inside him. You hear it clink on his pelvic bone. He flinches and Chara smiles. Your lips grazing his jaw bone before they break his grip and jump away.

" _Gaster's right hand. You haven't grown much_ ," Chara manipulates the knife and scraps it along the bones inside his spine.  

"Yikes! That's a bad joke," he yelps trying to play off the pain the knife is causing. He rips open his lab coat and tears through his shirt to reach inside his body. He stops the knife just before it cuts into his sternum.

Chara licks your lips. " _Still a failed experiment I see._ " They try to pull the knife back, but Sans holds on. " _This girl's never killed before. I think you'll be a great_ first _. All she needs is_ one _clear hit._ "

I don't want to.

_Why not? He plans on killing you._

After what I did. I deserve to die. I need to reset this.

_I have no time for your guilt._

Chara makes a fire ball and launches it at Sans. He dodges, and it chars a painting on the wall. He materializes a familiar looking dragon skull. It opens its mouth, and Chara jumps out of the way. The blast incinerates the broken chair pieces that were behind you and leaves a crater on the ground.

" _Gaster's toy has learned a few new tricks_ ," Chara purrs as They admire the destruction from Sans' blast. They unzip your lab coat, and your nipples harden at the sudden exposure. You feel your heart start to race. The beat vibrates inside your veins, and you feel its base rhythm ripple off your skin. " _My toy has new tricks too."_

His eye sockets narrow as a blue glow grows inside his pants. The dragon skull dissolves with Sans' lack in concentration. Chara grabs your breasts and squeezes them with a moan. Sans' grip on the knife loosens for a second. Chara is waiting for it and uses your magic to snatch the knife out of his hand. It flies across the room and into your hand. Bone to bone. You can't be this...

" _You living beings are so easy. That base instinct to reproduce_ ," Chara traces the rough edge of the knife along your skin. It's rough metal leaves an aggravated red streak along your skin. Sans opens his mouth a little as his eye sockets follow the blade between your legs. " _How pathetic. Shouldn't monsters with an HP of 1 avoid even trying to breed? What a horrible defect to pass on. Now your brother_..."

Chara smirked as Sans' fists clenched and he awakens long enough to send a fury of flying projectile bones in your direction. Chara skips around them. His aim is horrible. Their words are throwing him off balance. He tears away his tattered shirt and lab coat.

_"Ooo, getting serious."_

"You're not going to touch my brother."

_"I already have."_

"Bitch."

" _Oh, am I going to have a_ bad time _?"_  Chara taunted and sauntered over to him. The beat of your pulse pounds against your ears. They seem to be freezing Sans in place. How are They controlling your pheromones? And if they can be turned up, then you should be able to turn them off...

 _Why would you want to disable such an amazing weapon, beautiful? We'll have them on their knees, asking to please us, while we slice their throats_. Chara twirled the knife in your fingers. They got close enough to tap the tip against Sans' ribs, teasing him and chiding you as you try to take back control of your body. You fail. They're too powerful. " _You're made of magic, Sans. You can't resist this girl. Isn't it sad how weak you really are? A little flirtation and you're all marrow."_

They make a small cut on the tip of his xiphoid. He growls and grips your hips. Hard. The tips of his phalanges cut into your skin and bruise you under the pressure of his metacarpals. He grinds against you, his pants wet from his own pre-cum. "I'm going to kill you."

" _Oh, she can take more than that_ ," Chara wiggles your hips within his crushing grip. The pain mixed with Chara's lust at your power makes you wet. " _She likes it rough."_

The elevator dings and Chara blasts the door until it welds shut. " _I don't like interruptions."_

Then she burns off Sans' pants. He grits his teeth, but his erection only grows. " _Mm, you two are so similar. It's too bad she prefers fucking your brother."_

He slams you against the wall, knocking your head back on the concrete. You take the moment in that jolt to take back over your body. _Bitch_...

You hadn't realized how much of your senses had been dulled for you while Chara had control. You're overwhelmed by the intensity of your own arousal, the sharp pain in your hips and the bruising against your spine that are now amplified with the beat of your own pheromones. You nearly black out when Sans thrusts into you. His urgency as he plunges full hilt inside you makes you moan loadly. He grins at the change in your voice. "Came back for this? Is this what you want, you filthy slut?"

You stretch around his girth and instinctively wrap your legs around his hip bones. He lifts you away from the wall and then slams you back against it with another thrust. 

"AH!" You drop the knife. He bites your neck, hard, and draws blood. "YES! Kill me!"

"I will when I'm done, slut." It's hard to think as he continues to pound you angrily. You feel your back beginning to bleed from the rough surface of the concrete walls but you embrace it. You deserve it. You want more pain, more punishment, and Sans eagerly supplies it with slaps and bites as he thrusts into on deeper with the demand of your pheromones. You can't turn it off. You don't want to. You open your legs wider to take in more of him. You lock eyes with his hollow, murderous, lustful gaze. It makes you wetter.  

"Kill me," you moan again and again. It drives him crazy with desire. He speeds up, and you feel yourself losing more control... oh no! You manipulate gravity to bring him to the ground on top of you. You grab his hand and bring it to your neck. He looks a little shocked. You squeeze your legs around him, "Do it before They take over again!"

His fingers squeeze around your neck. You choke and Sans growls, "Oh Yes!" His pace quickens as he tightens his grip. He's swelling inside you and folds your legs down near your head. He pile drives deep inside you. Your eyes start to roll back. What a way to die!

The position and the lack of oxygen is bringing you to orgasm. Your vision is fading and your legs are shaking. The familiar purple glow of your soul is beating, trying to survive. But you won't let it. 

This timeline has to change _._

_Don't leave me!_

As you orgasm, you feel Chara take the moment to move the knife and see it float above his back. You use every once of power that you have to direct the knife through his ribs. He cums inside you and it wavers your concentration enough that the blade knicks your soul. That hurts more than its jagged stab into your chest as Sans fills you with his sperm. 

You smile at your pain as your heart stops.

Goodbye, Chara.

They laugh and the world goes dark. _I'll be here when you change your mind. It's kill or be killed, beautiful. You're going to be good at it when you finally turn and you will turn. They always do..._

The world resets.

You fall onto the hard bed of the cell and laugh. Sans comes bursting into the room and blasts the nearest extension box in the corner. He rips wires from the wall, and the green flame monster rushes in, "What the hell, Sans!"

He doesn't even look at you as he bounces up and down at Sans' handiwork. He doesn't remember...

"The experiment worked. She's here. PerSF&E wasn't turning off. I thought I'd cut the line directly."

"Sometimes you can be such a _savage_ ," the green monster sighs. You giggle in relief and freedom as your mind remains your own. The green monster finally looks at you and a small smile appears on his burning lips. "I didn't think you would be happy to be here, human."

"There are worse places to be," you grin and then grimace as Gaster's hand grips your shoulder. 

 ** _Round two_**. You knew he wouldn't forget. What makes them so special?

 **"Sans, make sure you help Alphys with the readings for the first experiment. Dr. Shima, we'll deal with the loose wires later."** There is a very deep rage between his gestures. You can feel it in his grip and see it in the fire burning in his eyes. 

He kills you over and over again. Sans holds Alphys back each time. Sometimes he chokes you. Sometimes he blasts parts of you with his weapon until you bleed out. Sometimes he digs his hand straight into your gut...

**_How much more can you take, human? Why don't you just die?_ **

Sometimes you fight back, but he deflects fire, gravity, and flying objects. He's stronger than you.

**_Your perseverance is admirable. But it's time to give up._ **

You hurt his team. He makes sure you understand his rage.

**_You will never do that again!_ **

You understand. But he doesn't yet believe you. You reset every time. You stop reacting to the bouncing rage of Dr. Shima as Sans destroys the wiring. You beg him to stop. It only makes him react harsher. 

You wonder if you should just die.

You start to hear a small whisper from the knick inside your soul. It never healed despite the resets. You try not to listen to it, but sometimes it's the last thing to hear besides Gaster's occasional chackle...

_Kill or be killed._

You reset.

He kills you.

You reset.

He kills you.

Why you don't give up?

Because Their saying means nothing if you don't actually die. You don't have to kill.

You aren't dying.

You're living.

There has to be a reason you have this ability to come back.

You want to live.

Surely there's a time where you live...

You remember the fight with Sans. It seems so long ago now. The effect magic pheromones have on skeletons... could you use it?

You concentrate on the beating of your own heart as soon as Gaster's hand closes around your throat once again. You focus on the pulse in your veins and try to amplify it. You picture yourself as a base, strumming a rhythm into the room. 

Your soul appears above your chest as your vision fades, but you see waves of purple light pulsing through the room. Gaster's grip falters as the beat gets stronger. You can feel it shake his bones and loosen his hold. You gasp for breath.

**_Naughty girl._ **

You try to speak, but each word is painful as you gasp for breath, "I ... just ... want ... to ... live."

"D-Doctor," Alphys' voice sounded different this time. It was breathy and a little deeper. "W-we have the data. Do you need any a-assistance in there?"

You soul settles back into your chest as Gaster looks down at you. The lust in the lights of his eyes are lethal, but he let go of your throat completely. You cough and cover your sore neck. Still you smile. You weren't dead. 

**"You still want to live..."**

He spins cyan magic around his hands. It wraps around the raw skin of your neck. It's a collar, the chain connected to Gaster's hand. He tugs and the chain electrifies when you move. When you don't, it stays dormant. 

" **Come** ," you slide off the bed, gritting your teeth as your body gets shocked because of your movement. It makes your skin prickle and your nerves ignite.

But then you tap into the magical link.

The electricity, Gaster, moving all over your body. As you delve into the magic, you expose yourself to your own pheromones. The connection makes you giddy.

Hell, anything was better than dying!

He opens the door to the cell and you send a jolt up through the chain into his hand.

He stops. You shiver as his grips tightens on the chain.

 ** _Disobedient_**.

He sends an electric wave so powerful that it forces you to your knees. You feel your heart stop for a moment and gasp for air. It hurts your already wounded throat. You drop the link into his magic.

 ** _Good. Perhaps you can be trained._**  

You wonder what exactly that means as he talks above you to the rest of his team inside the control room, " **The human is too powerful to stay in this cell. We'll need to take her to the magic deprivation chamber**." 

He sighs almost inaudibly, and you look up. His team isn't paying attention to him; they're all looking at you. You blush from the attention. You were just trying to live. Perhaps this way you can escape without having to hurt anyone...

" **Everyone, take a break before you try to go over the data** ," everyone hears that and relaxes a bit at his words. 

**"Sans, I'm going to need your assistance."**

"It's always, _Sans_ ," Dr. Shima muttered under his breath. 

Sans pats him on the shoulder and chuckles, "Believe me, Fuku, you don't want to assist with this one."

Dr. Shima shrugs it off and looks over at Alphys who is already typing away at her phone. "Alphy, wanna go on break together?"

"Already made plans," she hops off her chair and heads towards the elevator. 

That's the last thing you see before Sans puts a blindfold over your eyes. You can feel his erection through his lab coat on the back of your neck. 

"Let's go, _princess_. But after this, you're gonna wish you had stayed dead."


	20. My New Pet (Gaster/You/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he can't kill you, Gaster will make you his pet. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> *non-consensual pet play  
> *psychological manipulation

Sans ties your hands behind you with the same material he used for the blindfold. His words echo in your mind. _You're gonna wish you had stayed dead._  

Gaster pulls your leash and your collar electrifies you with a low but steady charge as he leads you through the control room. It was bearable. He'd done worse to you in the cell. You find strength in surviving everything he's tortured you with so far. 

A tentacle slaps your ass. You hear a woman's voice, deep and obviously influenced by the pheromones you've released to save yourself from yet another death... "Doctor, you may need someone to assist when the chamber is on." The tentacle flicks your ass sharply. It stings. You try to call out but Gaster sends a strong wave of electricity through your leash and it halts your tongue with its static charge. "It would be the perfect time to test my other theory with the lockets."

" **Indeed, Dr. Goukan** ," Gaster speaks with his hands, but the words always entered your mind. You wondered if he even needed to use his hands. Or if he just did it to distract you from the fact that his voice was in your head...

You can feel him looking at you as you think this, but you're not sure how you know that. Maybe it's all in your head? Maybe that's the point.

He continues to talk to Goukan regarding her experiment. You're being talked about as if you were just another piece of lab equipment, a naked rat ready for testing. Goukan's tentacles keep caressing you as she talks. Every time you try to move away, you get shocked.

 **Can't handle the effect of your own pheromones? You caused her desire. You deserve this. Accept the consequences of your actions.** His voice echoes in your mind as her tentacle slither over your breast. You stay still and let her rub against your nipple. A different electric current travels down your body and sends a pleasurable vibration between your legs. Your knees nearly buckle at the sensation. **Good, pet.**

After the hours of torture you had gone through, the sensation was welcome, but not the implication of obedience leading to a reward. You start to pull away again and the painful shocks return with a greater force. 

 ** _Brat_**. 

"You sure I couldn't just start the experiment now?" Dr. Goukan continues, unaware of the other exchange going on inside your head. To your relief, Gaster pulls you away from her tentacles. 

" **This one's not ready for that just yet. She needs obedience training before she can be reliable in testing.** " You grit your teeth as the collar burns against the wounds on your neck. You feel a pulse from the knick in your soul.

_Are you really going to let him treat you like this? Let me help you._

No. There has to be another way. 

The elevator dings and you hear Alphys get on it. You fantasize about somehow breaking out of your ties, tearing off your blindfold, and jumping into the elevator before it closes...and then Sans would be waiting for you in the lobby again. And this time you wouldn't have Chara.

_Just set me free. I'm a better ally than any of these monsters. I'm the only one that wants to see you live._

You push Them out of your mind. It was easier to do than before. The elevator closes. Gaster pulls on your leash and your collar stings you again as you're pulled through a doorway. Your arm scraps against the frame and you flinch, feeling more vulnerable every minute you're in this naked state.

Blinded, you focus on your other senses. The lab outside of the control room has an overwhelming scent of various fresheners used to mask a faint odor of something rotten. The scent of lemon is the strongest. You wonder where it's coming from because it smells like it's right beside you, but the only movement you hear are the echoing footsteps of Sans and Gaster. Your own feet pad on the cold tile. You shiver as the lab gets colder with every step away from the control room.

You try to remember the way Gaster is leading you, but it's hard to concentrate with the static current flowing from the collar.

Left. Right. Buzz. Ah. Right? Spark. Down a set of stairs. You stumble and Sans catches you by the arm. 

"Thanks," you say reflexively.

"Don't." Sans counters, releasing you with a small push to continue moving. "You didn't get permission to fall."

What? You look back at him even though you can't see anything through the blindfold except darkness.

"Don't make him jealous. Face forward." He pauses. "He's your master now."

Master.

The word brought up so many images in your mind: Steam, burn marks, Grillby leaning on his swing... But as you thought of them, something else in your mind was replacing them with other images: darkness, probing hands, Gaster's thin smile as he watches you die.

No!

You can feel him in your mind and you stumble again, but this time Gaster catches you around the waist. His bones dig into your side painfully. You gasp but his grip only increases, " **Clumsy pet** ," his voice is beyond patronizing. And yet, somehow it feels... right? 

No!

**_Let me own you._ **

No!

You summon the fire inside you. You burn away the blindfold and the ties on your hands. You think this would surprise him, but he's as calm as ever. He let's you go and you step back, regaining your surroundings now that you can see again. You're in a stairwell. But the top flight is the door you entered from. The bottom flight is quite a bit down. Ten floors, maybe?

" **Where are you going, pet?** " He's laughing at you, tugging playfully on the leash. 

"I am not your pet!" You yell and connect your magic consciousness back into the leash and disable it. It dissolves at your touch, and you enjoy the cool air on your neck. He's gone too far trying to enter your mind, manipulate your feelings.

" **Aren't humans cute when they're defiant?** " Gaster asks Sans, still halfway down the staircase. 

"This one's not cute," Sans says without looking at you.

" **And yet you want her all the same.** "

Sans blushes at Gaster's observation. His eye burns with that now familiar blue fire. You knew what was coming and brace yourself for the gravity-

" **SANS!** " Gaster voice was stern and it halts Sans' attack. You stay tense. Not sure what to do next. There is a door to your right... " **I want you to fuck her.** "

"What?" You both say it in unison.

" **I need you to think straight and you can't seem to do that in this state,** " Gaster sighs. " **Disappointing**."

Sans looks down at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Doc."

" **And you, my new pet** ," Gaster smiles as gravity falls around you at precise points: taking you to your knees and pushing your shoulders down until you were on all fours. The concrete ground of the stairwell has never been smoothed down. It is jagged and stabs your knees and palms. You try to fight it, but you can't break magical gravity. " **You need to realize who's in charge. I've granted you life. You should be grateful, and yet you kept forgetting your place.** "

"I AM NOT A PET!" You yell. Your body starts to flame, but nothing happens. You glare at the ground, willing it to crack under your gaze, but that's not one of your powers. 

" **Are you done?** " Gaster walks over and bends down. One rough hand grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him. " **You're just an animal, human. A weak, fragile, fleshy being. Before the war, we kept your kind as pets and sometimes even as hosts for breeding when we didn't feel like doing it ourselves. You are just a vessel meant to be filled, a pet for my amusement. It's time you started acting like one."**

He replaces your collar, only this one doesn't have a leash and is black as obsidian.

" **I'm over a thousand years old, human. The last of a breed that used to rule this planet. You'll never beat me, or my creations,** " he turns your head so that you are looking at Sans, leaning against the railing. He looks away as you look at him. You look back at Gaster and spit at his face.

"Last of a breed, huh? So that means we eventually beat you. Us _weak_ humans." You don't know where you are finding the courage but maybe it's that you didn't have anything else to lose. What's the worst that can happen? He kills you and you reset back to the cell?

Gaster is still smiling. You haven't surprised him at all. " **Let me show you how weak you really are, pet.** "

The collar didn't electrocute you this time. Instead, two slimey tendrils grew out of it and slithered down your skin until each latch onto a nipple and cap it. You look down at the two black gooey straps that pasted themselves onto your skin. They start to glow blue and the goo pulses around your nipples.

It... feels... amazing.

You want to deny it. You try to focus on how painful the jagged ground is, but a third stream flows down from the collar between the other two. It travels down your cleavage, fills your belly button in its path, and then surrounds your clitoris and pools around it, sealing itself onto your skin just like the other two. 

It starts to glow as well and you gasp as the goo swirls around you at just the right rhythm. You moan as it plays with your clit, but keep your gaze at the ground so Gaster can't see your face. But he holds your chin up and forces you to look at him.

" **Your kind is too easy** ," he gloats. " **My toy attaches to your nervous system. You can't beat nature, pet. You're hard wired to spread your legs for anything that stimulates you.** "

"No," you close your eyes, but you're already getting wet. Waves of pleasure vibrate from the pasties. It's too much. Then two more black streams come down from your belly button and attach themselves to the insides of your thighs and the backs of your knees. Oh no...

" **Look at me.** "

You refuse.

All the pleasure stops and pain erupts as the goo starts to sear all your sensitive areas. Your eyes shoot open and you look down at the goo, now burning yellow. The skin around it is red and irritated. It hurts... bad. Tears come to your eyes.

" **Look at me.** "

You try to summon your magic, but his control of your nervous system is hindering your abilities. Two more burning streams rise up your neck until they reach your temples. You scream as you feel the skin on your face bubble and boil under the goo. 

You look at him...

...and the pain goes away.

He smiles at you and you grit your teeth. The goo glows green, healing where it had previously burned. You want to close your eyes in relief, but his eyes are two dimly burning flames that dare you to look away again. " **See, my pet. It's easier to just do as you are told.** "

"I hate you."

" **I don't need an animal's love, just their loyalty,** " Gaster says as the healing completes and the pleasure begins again. You're disgusted by how easily your body can switch. The regrown skin is even more sensitive. " **Now, pet, who am I?** "

"My..." you choke on the word. The pleasure stops again. Your body tenses waiting for your response. 

 _Let me out._ You hear Chara in the silence. _Let me kill him._

No. I can't be you again...

"...Master," you say it and the pleasure continues.

" **Good girl.** "

You feel good. Really good. Two more streams travel along your spine, pooling at the small of your back. His gravity moves your legs farther apart. Your heart drops in your chest. 

" **Now, pet, be a good girl and beg the skeleton to fuck you.** "

You look over at Sans. His dick is already out between the metal railing. He's been pleasuring himself at your torture. His eyes hollow like before. It made him look like he was under a spell, not himself. 

"Sans," you begin and suddenly think of his brother. What would Papyrus say if he saw this. Would he be disappointed by your weakness? Or would he understand that you're trying to find a way out without hurting anyone?

Chara would kill someone like you, Papyrus. She wouldn't think twice... "Sans, will you... please fuck me?"

You're rewarded with a sensory overload of pleasure that leaves you dripping. You moan and look back at Gaster who has his own arousal out before you. 

You don't know what you were expecting, but this black and red monstrosity was not it. You look up at him with wide eyes as Sans makes his way behind you. 

" **Beg to please me.** "

"Master," you gulp looking at his large cock while feeling Sans' hands on your hips. The tip of his cock gets wet with your pleasure as your senses continue to get overloaded with waves of ecstasy. It's hard to concentrate as your body shakes. The pleasure gets more intense every time you obey. "May I please you with my mouth, Master?"

Sans plunges into you and you moan in shock at how good it feels. Gaster takes your open mouth and you gag as he thrust deep into your throat. He holds the sides of your head and listens to you choke as Sans' thrusts push you forward to take Gaster deeper into your esophagus. He eventually draws himself out and wipes the tears from your eyes. He licks his fingers, tasting your salt and then thrusts back into you again. 

Your collar and it's straps vibrate with more pleasure as Gaster becomes more pleased. His pleasure is yours. You moan and he pleases you more. 

You're also clenching around Sans inside you. You're so aroused that he's hitting every spot with his girthy member.

You moan again, bringing Gaster deeper into your mouth and Sans deeper between your legs. Their speed increases and you start to feel like a rag doll between them. You feel so used...

" **I want you to orgasm, pet** ," Gaster's voice is very commanding despite the rhythm he is maintaining. The collar activates to the exact pulse you need to cum and you realize how detailed his notes on you have been. You don't want to feel any more cheap than you already do, but your body betrays you again. You start to shake and somehow take them both in deeper.

" **Yes. Good girl. Moan my name.** "

"Mahhhhhh... stahhhhh." You can't stop yourself from doing as your told. Your brain isn't functioning anymore. The pleasure is too much!

" **Yes! Remember just how good it feels to pleasure your Master.** "

The pulse of the collar increases and you feel yourself getting close.

" **Now, pet, save.** " You instinctively feel something click inside you, but you start to orgasm at the same time. You squeeze around Sans and scream against Gaster's cock. That's enough for both of them to finish, their magic bursting inside you, Gaster overflowing in your throat. 

" **You were made for this, pet,** " Gaster strokes your hair mockingly as he releasing the gravity around you.

He snaps your neck.

You reset and find yourself back to swallowing his cock. Sans thrusting inside you. And you approaching orgasm. You come again and so do they. 

" **That's a much better reset point, pet. I was getting tired of the cell.** "

Sans grunts in agreement.

What have you done?

The tendrils that surround your body slither back up to your collar. It changes weight and becomes a solid stone.

You feel his and Sans' magic dissipate, but it doesn't help you forget what just happened. You look over at Sans, but he doesn't look at you as he zips up his pants.

You suddenly remember what Gaster said about breeding. Your hand instinctively clutches the area just below your stomach. Gaster laughs. " **Weak humans breed weak skeletons, full of compassion and low levels of violence. It's an embarassment and a waste of time to have skeletons like that.** "

You realize he's talking about Papyrus. You look at Sans again, but he doesn't react, except for a clenched fist. How powerful must Gaster be that Sans won't stand up to him?

How are you ever going to get out of this lab without becoming a monster?

Was there any way to beat Gaster without fighting? Could you even beat him if you fought?

" **Sans, now that you can think clearly. Start analyzing data. I'll be there shortly.** "

Sans nods and heads up stairs. You can't read his expression. He won't even look at you.

" **Up, girl.** " 

You obey.

He leads you out of the stairwell and down a hall or two. You don't really pay attention. Your mind is still spinning from everything that's happened.

Eventually you find yourself in a room that is made entirely of glowing white squares. There's a pallet on the ground along with a water dish, a dish full of packaged food, and what looks like a litter box. 

Had he really already planned for this?

" **Welcome to the magic deprivation chamber, pet.** "

"Thank you, Master," you hope if you continue play nice, he'll leave you alone. 

" **Get on your knees, pet.** "

Again? "Yes, Master."

" **Lick me until I get hard.** "

"Yes, Master." You lick the black squid before you and wonder when you let your life spin so hopelessly out of control. 

" **Look up at me.** "

"Yes... Master." It was becoming so easy to say. You can feel the switch as you look up at him. And you know he sees it in you too. Sitting there, kneeing naked at his feet, you submit to his dominance over you.

You find yourself blushing. Who are you becoming?

" **Say it again** ," There's a real lust in his eyes now that wasn't there before. 

"Yes, Master." He grows against your tongue, bigger than before. You didn't think that was possible. But there's a small part of you that is pleased you can ignite some real emotion from him. 

_Why are you pleased with yourself?_

I...don't know. 

_He's in your mind, you idiot! You-_

But then They were muted and all you can hear is Gaster's breathing. All you can focus on is his cock and how much you want to take it in your mouth...

This...isn't me.

**_It is now, pet._ **

You feel yourself getting wet at the thought of pleasing him. 

**_You are mine._ **

...No...

" **Please yourself.** " You hesitate, but only for a moment. You drop your hand and start to circle around your own clit. He sees the conflicted lust in your eyes as you start to bounce in your own rhythm. His dick, wet with your saliva, rubs against your face.

He enjoys your humiliation. He wants you to enjoy it too.

...and you do...

" **Moan**."

You do as you're told and he puts his dick in your mouth as you do. You accept it and take him deep into your throat. Your tongue matching the rhythm of your hand.

You tell yourself your pleasure is only coming from your hand and not on what else you were doing. But he allows himself to moan and... it pleases you. You increase your own rhythm and moan around him without prompting. 

...you want to...

The flames in his eyes consume your vision.

...of course you want to...

You are beginning to memorize the microfractures along his eye sockets.

...you've always wanted to...

A thousand years old...

You never stood a chance. 

He removes himself from your mouth. Pre-cum and saliva drip on your chest.

" **Turn around.** "

You obey. 

You collar tightens and starts to choke you. You raise a hand to try and stop it, but he pushes you down and grabs your hair. You try to scream, but you can't breathe. 

" **This is for you, pet,** " he says as he forces himself inside you and rides you with a furocious growl. You would thank him, but your entire body is tightening and spasming as you try to get air. He thrusts into you harder as he feels you on the edge of death.

And you're getting more wet for him even as your vision goes black.

_This was not supposed to happen._

**_"Chara..."_**  He releases your collar as he cums. His magic spilling into you again. He leaves you there on the floor. 

"T-Thank you, Master."

" **Good girl.** "

He shuts the door and the white squares turn black. A faint red glow within the squares gives you enough light to make your way to the pallet. 

You're very sore. Your throat hurts. But as you try find your healing magic, you can't. 

_Magic deprivation, dummy. As long as those red lights are on, you can't use any magic._

Then why can I still hear you?

_I'm a part of your soul now..._

Did you get his message?

_..._

_He will never be my master._

_You should have let me kill him._

I don't want to kill.

_You'd rather be treated like that?_

Better than killing. 

... _You really are a slut._

...shut up.

_Pets don't talk back._

 


	21. Training Program (Gaster/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mental training program to keep you company in the dark.

You're... sore. Everything is throbbing. The adrenaline of the last few hours - days? How many times have you reset? - has worn off. You stare into the darkness of the room, red pin pricks of light glowing from the depths of the wall holding your magic at bay. You can't heal, a skill you hadn't realized you were relying on so heavily until now.

Chara has gone silent, leaving you with your aches. They are laying dormant somewhere in your mind, and you're not sure why. You're more distracted with the pain that seems to have amplified in their absence.

These monsters were rough. You knees and palms are raw from the cement ground they had pounded you into. Your insides are stretched and feel like they are on fire, along with your throat. Your poor throat, choked from the inside and out, collared in obsidian, that was perfectly smooth against your raw skin underneath.

When you touch the collar, you think of your master - no, you correct yourself - you think of Gaster. Your heart skips without your permission. You close your eyes and cry as you realize you've literally lost your mind to a scientist, who has put you in a cage.

The floor and walls are solid stone even though they glowed like fluorescent lights when they were on earlier when you...

Stop thinking about it.

You need a distraction. With your scarred palm, you gingerly touch the dark surface of the wall closest to you and stare into its core at the red, glowing orb inside. How was it stopping you from summoning fire? Healing? Gravity? And...

What magic had Mast... Gaster given you? You're getting better at correcting yourself without him there inside your mind.

Wait.

Your eyes scan around the room as you search for his presence. Unlike Chara that you can feel lurking somewhere, he isn't here.

Then...was that his magic? Telepathy?

Your eyes refocus on the red glow of the stone in front of your face. You feel as if there's a similar glow inside you. His glow. His magic. The thought rejuvenates you.

How far can my power go?

What if he never let's you out of this room to find out? 

You wonder what purpose this room had before you arrived. It smells like sweat, dirt, soot, and blood. No, wait, that's not the room. That's you.

You look around the room for something to wash with, but there's very little. There's a white plain dress on the pallet that you hadn't noticed before. At least, you assume it's white from the way it picks up the red glow from the room's lighting. You bring it to your water dish.

You allow yourself a few sips - it feels great on your throat - before you dip the dress into the water to clean yourself. You start with your face. Wiping away sweat, tears, and dried blood that you had accidentally rubbed on yourself from the wounds in your hands, you close your eyes enjoying the feel of the soft cotton fabric. It's a shame you weren't going to wear the dress, but the room was warm enough and you've gotten used to being naked. It is more convenient than tattered clothing hanging off you and hindering your movement. You are just pre-emptively destroying what some monster is inevitably going to tear off you.

Is it wrong that you were becoming desensitized to your fate? You were just being realistic with yourself; you've been barely clothed this whole time Underground. Even with Toriel...

...Even the pleasant times you've had were all sexual in nature. Was there anything beyond that? You know there was, but it was getting harder to remember anything past the sex. You try...

Toriel.

You nurtured me.

Undyne.

You desired me.

Papyrus.

You loved me.

Grillby.

You burned right through me.

.

Who am I to you?

 

Your pheromones, your resets, and your own personal kinks have complicated all your relationships down here. Is anyone even looking for you? Why would they? Even the meaningful parts of sex are tainted with your magic.

Perhaps even Papyrus' love was just a lingering chemical soul reaction. He's come to his senses and left you with his brother. 

You're alone. You always have been. You might as well make the most of your time here.

_**Yes, this is the only place for me.** _

_**It's only logical.** _

_**I'm just a human to these monsters.** _

_**No one really cared about me.** _

Next you should have washed your torso, but instead you use the sleeve of the dress between your legs. The cool water soothes the angry skin rubbed raw despite your earlier wetness. Was it possible to naturally create enough slickness to accommodate the speed and velocity of a cumming skeleton? Not to mention the bruising inside your thighs and around your hips from his bones jabbing into you...

**_Making me feel good._ **

"Ahhhh," you moan, your hand has been rubbing your clit with the cloth as you were thinking about his bones. You stop the motion as you catch up to your subconscious.

You start to shake in disbelief. 

What are you doing?

**_Thinking of your master._ **

Before you can respond, static surrounds your vision, like a... glitch? The glowing walls, water dish, everything becomes distorted and then he's there before you. Bare bones, hollow eyes, thin smile...

This can't be real. How? No magic was allowed. You swipe at him, but your hand goes right through him and you knock over the water dish instead.

_It's all in your head. He left it in your head._

Chara...

His image glitches closer, hovering over you. If this was all in your head, why did it feel so real? You stare into his eyes, mesmerized. 

 ** _Lay down_**.

You obey. Hand still around your clit.

_You can not be this weak. Fight him!_

**_Touch yourself._ **

Your finger twitches inside the rag and your clit reacts immediately. The glitching image of Gaster smirks at you. You sink deeper into the darkness of his eyes. It would be so easy to just let go...

_This is just a pet training module. How are you falling for this?_

**_When you touch yourself, you will think only of your master._ **

Chara's voice gets muted. You move another finger on the other side of your clit and shudder with desire that ripples over your nerves, tightens your stomach muscles, and jolts the beat of your heart.

The glitch hovers over you. Femurs pushed against the outside of your thighs. Rib cage only inches from your breasts. Phalanges digging into your shoulders. Skull, cracked and scarred, so close to your face.

**_Keep your eyes on your master._ **

**_He gives you pleasure._ **

**_You are grateful._ **

It's not real... but your fingers are real, and he feels real, even as his bones occasionally glitch from - a bad signal? Is Chara...

You can't keep your train of thought as your fingers move more purposefully. You start to breathe heavily as you pick up your rhythm. Your breath bounces off his skull and back onto your face, heating your cheeks.

You try to stop, but you can't stop. You can't look away. As your body's temperature rises, you want him to kiss you, touch you, but he doesn't. He's just watching you beneath him.

Not him...

It's a training program... 

They had told you-

"Oooooooh, Master," you moan, surprising yourself as you start to rock with the rhythm of your hand. The pleasure is coming in waves now. Your legs rise up the grainy, porous, rebuilt bones of Gaster's glitching body, as you spread yourself open for him.

**_Beg me._ **

Were you really going to do this again? Take him inside you just to fulfill a need from your own hand? You look away from his smug face and down your body. His cock is forming above you. It's ready to take you. It would fill you like before. All you have to do is...

**_Beg me._ **

And somehow you know, if you let him enter you, you'll never be free again. The program will override your will forever.

**Beg me!**

Your fingers feel amazing, but you want him. You just want something inside you. You bite your lip until it bleeds. You want to say it. You want to let him in. He's right there. Huge, swelling, he starts to drip in anticipation of you.

You just need something... In a quick flash of thought, you raise your other hand and bring it between your legs. You're so wet. You dip your fingers inside yourself and gasp in relief.

**_Stop._ **

You don't listen.

Letting yourself get loud as you finger yourself, your moans also bounce off his skull and counter his commands. You curl your fingers inside you and it's not him, but they get the job done. You reach your orgasm and yell at the top of your lungs, ignoring your sore throat.  

The glitch fractures with the sound of your release and flutters into dissolving pieces around you. "I told you. I'm not your pet."

You lay there, gasping for breath, hands now limp with exhaustion above your head. You laugh. It hurts, but you can't stop.

_There may be hope for you yet._

You shake your head, not wanting to argue. Somehow their company makes you feel more calm even though you're shaking from the encounter.

You toss the rag across the room and give up trying to wash yourself. You're starving and eat the astronaut-looking food wrapped in your dish. It tastes like dog food, but you're too exhausted to care.

You flop onto your pallet and stare at the red lights glowing above you. You smile again at your small mental victory. 

You let yourself sleep, not realizing what was waiting for you to dream...

 


	22. Soul Amalgam (Chara/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara enjoys your soul and unlocks part of yourself that you didn't realize was inside you. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> *memories of child abuse  
> *pschological manipulation  
> (2 chapters in one day?!? Well, this was one... but it felt like it should be separated into two.)

When you dream, Chara is waiting for you. They sit on your chest in a bed of golden flowers. That familiar knife already against your skin, above your heart. At first, they're a child with a green and yellow striped shirt, red glowing eyes underneath an unkempt mat of hair, and a smile that stretched further than it should across their face.

They lean forward, their face inches from yours. Their breath like a rotting corpse. " _We need to talk."_

Your tongue is caught in your throat from  responding as their face creases like molded putty. Horrifying seconds go by as the skin squishes into new shapes until it's like you're staring at a mirror. Your face looking back at you, but their - her? - eyes are still crimson; their hair still a wild mess. Their body grows. Weight increasing against your stomach they're still sitting on, but their knife hand is steady and never leaves its target - even as their hands grow into yours. " _I died a child, but that was decades ago. I was always told I could grow into be whoever I wanted._

_"I want you._

_"I want your power. It's wasted on someone so young. You almost gave it all up for an imaginary fuck."_

Their clothes don't grow with them. Their shirt becomes tight and too short. You can see your scar from the Ruins across their abdomen. They kept the scars on your hands as well. 

They notice your eyes scanning their body and they hold out their left palm between you.

 _"This was the first time I tasted your blood."_ The wound reopened and bled down their arm, dripping from the elbow onto your stomach. They lick inside wound, blood smearing their face - your face - and smiling.

 _You had so much potential back then._ They trace the scar across your stomach with a bloody finger. Then they trace their own matching one on their body. Blood drips down to stain their shorts that now barely covered the bottom cheeks of their butt. 

You need to fight.

Vines rise from the ground and tie you down just as you think of how to escape. They look down on you and pout their bloody lips mocking you. This time their mouth doesn't move, but you hear them all the same. _We're in your mind. Your thoughts are loud and clear. I've had plenty of time to get acquainted with this maze as you let those skeletons have their way with you._

They tap on the collar you'd forgotten you were wearing. _And you let him do this to you. It's going to take me a while to break that. Without full access to your power, it was a challenge to even distort that program._

They glitch above you. Skin fractures into digital bits for a brief moment; yet the blood eerily stays in the same spot, as if it is the only thing that is real. Chara laughs. " _What? That didn't turn you on? I've seen you play with yourself. I know you enjoy this body._

" _I know all about you_ ," They whisper your name and the entire world changes. Yellow flowers turn to a glowing blue. A cave forms from the darkness. Somewhere water is flowing.

The flowers start to echo your name.

And then they start to echo your secrets...

...your past...

...your sobs as you cry at night...

...which time?...

"...you're a bad girl..."

"...slut..."

"No one could ever love someone like you."

...you hear your own moans...

...you hear the grunting orgasms  of people you've tried to forget...

...your punishments...

...your penance...

"Bless me father for I have sinned..."

...but sometimes you weren't sorry enough...

...and sometimes you begged for it...

...you hear the voices of the lovers you chose...

...but they never lasted when they found out about the ones you didn't choose...

...they look at you different...

"...that many times?..."

"You want this, don't you?"

"NO!"

"STOP!"

"Then why did you wear that?"

"You sleep with everybody."

"What's wrong with you?"

" _There's nothing wrong with you_ ," Chara's voice surprises you in its gentleness. They remove their knife and cradle your head between their hands, covering your ears. The flowers stop talking. Your tears soak their palms and mix with the blood still coming out of their wound. " _Humans are nasty creatures that shame natural tendencies._ "

Their eyes lock onto yours and you see the truth in their crimson depths. _I understand._

" _They harmed you in their own guilt. None of them deserve to live. Stop protecting them._ "

The vines around you disappear and you hug them. They hug you back as you continue to shake and sob from your own memories. You cry into their shoulder, feeling their blood stick to your skin. They shift your bodies and lift you with an inhuman strength until you're straddling their lap. Your legs tighten around their waist and you cling to them amongst the flowers that now echo their soothing words. 

" _It's not your fault._ "

" _You're beautiful._ "

" _You deserved better._ "

" _They were wrong._ "

" _They were wrong._ "

" _They were wrong._ "

" _T h e y   a r e   a l l   w r o n g._ "

" _Let me avenge you_ ," they whisper in your ear. Their hand soothingly rubbing small circles along your back. It feels good. 

The flowers start to play a tune. It sounds like musical rain drops. Chara hums a song to it and you relax further into their arms. Their hum vibrating against your cheek. You fingers dig into their back and you squish your cheek into theirs, enjoying the tenderness. 

" _Let's leave this hell, love. I won't harm the monsters. I'll teach you how to control your powers. Your pheromones. Your magic_ ," their voice sweet against your ear; their hands continuing to trace lines along your back. Their teeth just graze your earlobe as they continue, " _I'll teach you how to use Gaster's powers._ "

The thought sent shivers down your spine. Good shivers. Powerful shivers. Chara knows. They know everything you're thinking. Even so, you pull back your head to look them in the eye and nod. They smile, it's not as creepy this time, or is it that your perspective has changed? Their red eyes now no longer elicit warning bells; instead, you feel your own power when you look inside them. 

I don't want to be the victim anymore.

" _You'll never have to be again_ ," Chara kisses you tenderly on the forehead as one of their hands on your back pushes a little harder. Their breasts press against yours as their embrace becomes tighter. They kiss you again. This time on your cheek. 

You have been so wrong about them. They are the only one who understands you. You lean in and kiss them. It all feels so right as your lips touch. Your consent brings a purple glow around your bodies. Like a spell is being cast. 

~~It never occurs to you that it's wrong.~~

Your kiss grows deeper and their hand pushes _into_ your body. You feel them pass through your skin, bones, and organs as they grope for something more. You gasp at the sensation, but it doesn't hurt... it's just that... they're inside you. 

 _Let me in deeper, love_. They open your mouth with theirs. They know how you're feeling. As you accept their probing tongue, they push deeper into your back while their other hand pulls your hips harder into their lap. You shudder as the fabric of their shorts brushes against your clit. 

 _No shame. Do whatever you feel like doing_. You start to grind. Their hand on your ass helps you hit the right angle and cups you in the perfect place. 

Their hand inside you is caressing something within your core. You can't picture it, but the intimacy is arousing you further. You start grinding harder against them, wetting their shorts and legs with your desire. 

_That's right. Let yourself go. Tell me want you want._

You. I want you. 

Neither of you are talking aloud anymore. Both are fully involved in devouring the other. You bounce in their lap, breathing deeply into their mouth as you feel yourself getting close. You feel the hand inside you close around something. 

_Give me permission, love._

Yes.

_Say it out loud._

"Yes!" The flowers echo your answer as your breath catches in your orgasm. At the same moment, Chara yanks your soul from behind you. You fall back with a soft thud on the flowers. Eyes glazed over from the suddenly loss inside you with the explosion of pleasure trying to fill the void.

Chara lays beside you, _here's your soul, love_ , your purple heart glowing in their wounded, bloody hand. You both must be a sight, covered in blood, lying in flowers, both staring at the soul before you.

You've never really looked at your soul before. Not for more than a moment. It's... not entirely purple. In fact, it's not entirely whole. There are yellow vine-like cracks, white flecks, and cyan scales patching over a section that seems to be in a perpetual state of melting. You see the red wound where Chara's knife cut into it. Fire blazed inside it. A black puncture wound veined across one area. And everywhere there were blue stitches shaped like bones...

_I've seen this before. It's what Gaster's scientists do. He did this to you. His machine latched onto your soul. When he brought you down here, it saturated your soul with magic..._

"What does that mean?"

_You're a Soul Amalgam. Your soul is breaking down and is fusing other parts of souls to it in order to try and stabilize. That's the source of your pheromones. You need willing participants. I thought a soul only revealed itself for melding when the person dies._

Chara turns on their side and traces a finger along your body. Lost in their own thought for a moment. _If only I had realized then "the moment of death" without breath that comes when you orgasm. The ignorance of youth_...

The blood around Chara's hand rises into the air and forms tiny perfect droplets that orbit around your soul.

_My soul was scattered after a battle, but my determination kept me here. I've been collecting the pieces throughout the underground. It's a slow process without a body. I fused them to the knife. But now..._

_W e   w i l l   b e   o n e._

Chara disappears as the soul glows above you. Red droplets spin as if in a centrifuge around your heart. A bright red light blinds you and when you can see again, your heart is held together by red glowing fish net. The wound is closed. The melting has stopped. It looks... whole.

You reach up and it disappears at your touch. 

You wake up.

You could feel the soul back inside your chest. In fact, you can feel all your magic more clearly now. It is like a control panel has suddenly revealed itself to you. 

_Ah, to have a body again._

I can see how to control my powers!

_I've stabilized your soul for now._

...

_You know, he can't be allowed to keep doing this._

I-I think you're right. I can't let what's happened to me, happen to others.

_We have to kill Gaster._

We have to stop Gaster.

~~Killings easy after you get past the first one.~~


	23. Stage 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot moves forward... ^_^

You look around your cell with a new calculating eye. Chara adds their knowledge to your own.

_He won't come in here when the lights are out._

You touch the cold stone wall and peer closely into the red core glowing within it.

_This magic defuser may hinder our magic, but it's devastating for a skeleton held together by magic._

So why make something so dangerous?

Chara doesn't answer. Instead they look at your scarred palm on the wall in front of you.

"It wasn't made for him..."

_He won't be the one who comes in here next. He'll assume his mental control program worked._

~~_And it did. Just not for you, Doctor._ ~~

_We should prepare for a different visitor._

How? We have no weapons and no magic.

Chara looks away from the red light and sits you down on the pallet with a casual grace that you never possessed.

_We know something they don't._

" _It's time to teach you more about yourself,_ " Chara says out loud. You shiver as they take control, but this time, you don't feel trapped in the back of your mind. This time, you could switch and take back control, if you needed to...

This is a partnership now, you tell yourself. It won't be like last time...

~~_It won't be like last time._ ~~

~*~*~*~

Alphys stares at the hologram of the purple heart floating in front of her above the control console. She has never seen anything like this... in a human. She ran composition diagnostics, gauged molecular disintegration and recorded the fusion coordinates.

It is the same. She knew it immediately, but the tests confirmed it.

"D-Doctor," Alphys turns on the intercom to the cell. Dr. Gaster looks up from the wires he is sampling for magical content. Shima is beside him trying to repair the damage while every so often glaring daggers at Sans who remains unaware or, at least, unresponsive. He is cracking jokes again, but Alphys knew him well enough to see he is distracted by something. She wonders what happened when they left with the human. He was in here working by the time she arrived back from break...

Sans looks over at her with a raised brow and hands in his pockets. Alphys can hear Goukan set down her lockets to listen. Alphys blushes as she realizes she has the full team's attention. She continues. "Doctor, the s-soul, it's, uh, well, it's uns-stable."

Gaster's eyes narrow. " **Say that again**."

"Unstable, sir," Alphys says more clear but also more quiet. She hears Sans shift in his seat, and he joins her by her side. His eyes examine the hologram more closely. Alphys describes her findings as Gaster enters the room, "She's falling apart. The soul is losing its structure at a slow but steady rate. It seems she's been supplementing unstable cells with those of monsters."

Alphys pauses and looks between her mentor and Sans. They remain quiet, unreadable.

"Can you tell which monsters?" Goukan asks, coming up behind Alphys' chair and rubbing her tense shoulders. Alphys closes her eyes for a moment as Goukan teases out a knot between her shoulder blades. She hadn't realized how long she had been bent over the console until now. 

"Thank you," Alphys sighs, and then remembers the question. "No, not yet. I don't have a database of monster magic. We've never needed one."

This time Alphys catches the silent exchange of glances between the two skeletons. They knew something and Alphys was sure the data from PerSF&E had answers. "There seem to be quite a few monsters in here. Some are inside the soul's core and some stay only on the soul's surface. The ones in the core seem to be playing a larger role in its stabilization," Alphys fades out the outer layer of the hologram to reveal the layers inside the soul. "But we'd have to know more about the hosts she leached from. _Do_ we have a list?"

Dr. Gaster remains silent, but Shima reaches over and taps the fire burning in the soul's core. It is surrounded by a white barrier from some other monster.

"Well, now I know one place she visited in Snowdin," Shima smirks. Alphys bats his hand away from the hologram. "I'd know that flame anywhere."

"Fuku, is there anyone you haven't fucked?" Goukan sighs, her hands betraying more of her irritation as they pinch Alphys' neck. Ow. "Oh, sorry, Alphy."

"It's okay. I'd like to talk to the Doctor and Sans alone for a minute," Alphys says, ignoring the hurt look on Shima's face.

Goukan pats her on the back and says, "Let's go, Fuk. You owe me a soda, anyway."

As they leave, Alphys notices Shima reach out to grab Goukan's ass, but one of her tentacles bats him away. She glares at him, but she's trying to hide a smile. Alphys realizes they came back to the lab together after the break. Did they-?

" **What more did you find, Dr. Alphys?** "  

Alphys' face heats up as she realizes that she had been staring. She turns back to the console and feels smaller than usual with both of them standing over her, still seated in the chair.

"There's one magic that's more prevalent than all the others," Alphys mouth goes dry, and she licks her lips. She's not sure how either of them are going to take this. "It's possible that she reached a critical stage in her soul's deterioration, forcing a massive fusion. It's a little hard to see with the purple color of the soul, but if I adjust the image like this..."

Sans let out a sharp gasp and the lights in Gaster's eyes dim in contemplation. The heart is covered in small blue bones, stapled over cracks at every layer of her soul. 

Alphys remains silent. There are so few skeletons in the underground, and this human had had two. Alphys recognized Sans' magic immediately on the outer layer, and, at first, she thought the inner layer ones were also his; but they aren't. Her voice is a whisper as she asks, "It's Papyrus, isn't it?"

Sans is shaking. He looks away, but nods. Gaster reaches out to the hologram and pulls up some of the data she's left digital notes on. " **This would be Amalgamation Stage-** "

"Stage 3," Alphys finishes with a nod. She was the lead scientist on the Determination Project. "That is, if human soul amalgamation is anything like the monsters we've... worked with."

The monsters in discussion are all living in the lower levels of the lab. They were... _fused together_ due to an injection of human determination that they had gotten from the souls they'd already collected.  The project was stopped months ago when they realized the results. Alphys visits them every day now. She doesn't know what else to do. The King and the Doctor have both agreed that releasing them could create a panic. 

"Alphys, at Stage 3 isn't that a transference phase?" Sans' voice is barely audible. He's still looking away from  her, but she can see his sullen expression in the glass. Alphys nods in the reflection. 

The faint voices of Goukan and Shima can be heard down the hall. 

**"Alphys, take the others and prep a few more rooms."**

Alphys eyes widen at the implication. "But-"

" **This is not a discussion.** "

But there is something Alphys needs an answer to before she goes. "Undyne."

Gaster doesn't silence her. She continues. "That's why you stopped showing me the data from PerSF&E."

Gaster nods, but there is no apology in his eyes, only interest in what she will say next.

"What's the pattern for why some are inside the soul and others lay on the surface?" 

" **Are you sure you want to know the answer?** " That was the most sympathy she was going to get from him. She knew and was grateful that she meant enough for him to ask.

"Only ask a question..." Alphys recites, her face set as neutrally as she could muster. "It's going to be pertinent for further research."

" **Willingness** ," Gaster replies. " **Those were all consensual.** "

The answer is like an arrow through her heart. _Consensual_. So that is why Undyne came over for anime nights. She liked... humans. How is Alphys ever going to compete with that?

"I'll prep the rooms," Alphys looks back at Sans. His eyes are closed and his teeth beared in a tense grimace. His shoulders are still shaking. He isn't taking this well.

Then again, neither is she. Alphys shuts the door behind her, wiping away tears from her eyes. Shima and Goukan miss her action amidst their flirtatious conversation about what soda bubbles can do to green flame. 

Alphys takes a deep breath and joins them. Leading them back towards the clinic wing, she lets their banter drown out her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~

"You're a bastard," Sans growls through gritted teeth. Gaster had dropped gravity magic over his body the minute Papyrus' bones appeared on the hologram. "You didn't need to tell her that way."

 **"When did you return to being a sentimental fool? Maybe I'll just have the human keep you in heat,** " Gaster teases one of the bones on the hologram and eyes Sans through dimly lit eyes. His voice drops seductively, " **Now are you going to control yourself or do I need to remind you of your place?"**

Sans nods, breathing heavily as he fights to keep on his feet. "Tsk...I'm... sorry, Master."

Gaster releases his magic. Sans stumbles and leans on the console for support. " **I won't let you get in the way now that your brother has finally become of use to me**."

"He's not yours," Sans voice shakes from his own defiance rising in him. "He was _born_. He had a mother, even if you won't recognize that's what she was."

" **Your sparks of rebelliousness are becoming tiresome** ," Darkness gathers around Gaster's form. The air in the room thins. " **I believe it's time for some reprogramming**."

Sans braces himself for an attack, summoning the blue fire inside him. His hands glowing with magic. 

 _Ding_! The elevator opens and the subject of their fight steps out of the door triumphantly. "I HAVE COME TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

Papyrus pauses as he reviews the scene in front of him. "SANS? ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR THE PRINCESS AS WELL?" Then he faces Gaster again. "SURRENDER OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

Gaster's thin smile creeps across his skull. " **Papyrus... determination looks good on you. So you got a power increase as well.** "

"DO NOT TRY TO TRICK ME WITH FLATTERY. OF COURSE I LOOK GOOD! NOW WHERE IS MY PRINCESS?"

" **Yours...** " The darkness grows around Gaster as he growls the word deep in his skull.

"YES. MINE!"

Sans loses his concentration. He has never seen his brother like this. Papyrus hadn't come to the lab in years. Gaster had been, as far as Sans' knew, the only person Papyrus was afraid of.

And perhaps he still is. 

Sans notices how Papyrus' fists shake just slightly. His grin is more of a clenched jaw, but his eyes... his eyes are full of fire.

But it wouldn't be enough.

"Papyrus, Doc and I were just _grappling_ with the data," Sans let his magic fade and shrugs his shoulder bones. Papyrus' face twitches. 

"SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS!"

"Of _corpse_ not," Sans winks. Puns are Papyrus' weakness. It's why he hates them so much. " _Tibia_ honest, we were just heading over to her ce-room."

"CEROOM?"

"It's an upgrade from a broom."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! BUT I ACCEPT YOUR SURRENDER! LET'S GO!"

Sans eyes soften at his brother's trust. Papyrus is the best of them all...

...and now he is in grave danger.

Human, you'll pay for this, Sans thought as he leads his brother out of the room. His eyes lock with Gaster's as he shuts the door. 

**If you betray me, I test whether he's also gained the ability to reset.**

Human, I'm going to kill you.

Sans nods. He puts his hands in his pockets and saunters down the hall as his brother jumps excitedly around him. 

"I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD BE SO EASILY INTIMIDATED BY MY PRESENCE! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS YEARS AGO!"

"Yeah, bro..."

They continue down the hall, the stairs, until they stand in front of a cell door. "She's right in there."

"But Sans, these are..." Papyrus' voice drops as they stand before one of two identical doors. 

"...our rooms. I know. She's... really powerful, Paps."

"OF COURSE SHE IS! SHE'S MY PRINCESS!"

You hear Papyrus' loud, lighthearted voice outside your door and your ears perk up. It is muffled, but you're sure you hear him. Your heart beats almost painfully in your chest.

Maybe we won't need that plan after all.

_Your naïveté is almost cute._

Sans opens the cell door and Papyrus rushes in. "PRINCESS!"

But there is no one there.

"I'm sorry, bro. This is for your own protection."

"SANS!!!" 

Sans shuts the door on his brother's betrayed yell. 

" _Good little slave. Always following your Master's orders_ ," Sans hears you through the other door. He doesn't respond. " _We could beat him together, Sans. Just let me out. Three against one._ "

Sans puts his hands back in his pockets and walks back down the hallway.

**_If you betray me..._ **

" _COWARD_!"

 


	24. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara takes advantage of an innocent.
> 
> Trigger warning: this gets really dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. The work got stalled through writer's block and sudden inspiration for other fics... And then the longer it stalled, the more I've fought the urge to compensate for the time I've been out by making this an artificially long chapter. I'm hoping you consider this quality over quantity. The writers block is gone, more chapters to come soon.

You hear the repetitive thuds of Papyrus slamming his body against the door of his cell. "PRINCESS! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

_He can barely save himself._

Chara's voice inside your head is critical. You ignore them. Papyrus appearing in the lab changed nothing for them, but it did for you. When he's around, you can feel a longing inside your chest. Now you recognize that longing is coming from your soul. When they'd showed it to you, it was covered in bones.

_Just because he repaired you doesn't mean he's right for you._

Are you... jealous?

_Of a skeleton?_

_Of course not._

_I just don't see what you like about him._

He's a part of me.

_So is Gaster..._

Gaster and Papyrus are nothing alike. Why are they saying things like that? You were going to continue the argument but then the banging on the door starts to become less frequent. Papyrus' voice is getting quieter and his statements are coming in sharp breaths. "PRINCESS... IF YOU Can... hear me...fear not...I am... going to... ... ..."

 _He's getting weaker by the minute._   

"Papyrus! Papyrus!" You try to yell but you're throat is still sore from earlier. The obsidian collar is heavy on your collar bone. You can't hear him any more and the banging has stopped. 

"What's happening to him?" you ask out loud in your panic.

_I already told you..._

Your vision glitches as Chara shares a memory. It's an incomplete image, fragments pieced together with darkness filling in the gaps. You see a small skeleton huddle on a pallet much like the one you were on now. The little one turned his head and you recognized his youthful face. 

Papyrus...

_Without magic, skeletons are incredibly vulnerable._

His body shook uncontrollably as his soul pulsed inside his rib cage. He was so tiny. How could anyone do this to a child?

_He has to use all his soul's energy to stay in one piece._

_It's extremely painful for him._

_Constantly feeling like he's falling apart..._

You could almost feel - sympathy? - from Chara. They had been in pieces. Left to collect themselves. How long did they linger in this lab? Why had they been trapped here? You know it has to be Gaster's doing. _Gaster needs to be stopped._

You put a hand on the wall that separates you from Papyrus. Is he already huddled on the ground? The thought makes you angry. You clench your fists and start banging against the wall. "PAPYRUS!" 

Fuck, your throat hurt. You suddenly become aware of all the aches in your body. The tears inside you. The bruises against your hips... It feels like there's a weight in your chest, sapping your energy... 

_You didn't..._

Chara's voice hisses in your ear. It's not helping as you yell out, "Ah! why does everything hurt?"

_You couldn't..._

"Will you stop being vague and tell me what the hell is happening?" you snarl as you double over from the burn inside your chest. You push your back against the wall. Everything within you is leaning in that direction. 

_You mated with him._

"What? No? I mean..." You'd had sex. But somehow you'd never thought sex with a magical penis would ever... everything disappeared afterwards! "Am I pregnant?"

 _No,_ you're _not._

Chara practically spits out the second word in your mind. You feel your heart stop for a moment. Your brain races through your time with Papyrus. The way your magic intertwined... the feeling of being inside his rib cage as you orgasmed...

_Your soul mated with his, but_

_you were the dominant._

"I..." What do you say to that? Did he know? He had to know, right? When he was going to tell you? You feel a stronger pull inside your chest. It burns like an uncoiling rope racing through clenched hands. You scream, and the pain ceases. 

_I can't stop it._

You feel your soul seeping away on a thin, invisible thread through the wall.

_His soul is in peril._

_Your soul is feeding it the extra strength he needs..._

_to keep them both alive..._

Both. 

The word is trying to sink in, but reality hasn't set in yet. "Papyrus..." You find yourself chanting his name in soft whispers as you start to feel his soul on the other side of the wall. The strong beat of his life is gone under pain and memories. You want to soothe him and your desire threads through your link and wraps around him and the small blip of light hiding within his ribs, protected by his armor. "What have we done?"

~~_-Nothing that can't be undone.-_ ~~

You feel the importance of staying right where you are. Every minute that passes strengthens your link. You hadn't noticed it before, at Grillby's, but Papyrus had felt it. It had been severely weakened with your jump into the lab, but now you understood your soul more. Chara had taught you. 

Now that your souls are fused, is part of Chara also going into this link? They aren't talking. Their silence is eerie, but your focus has changed.

Chara, we need to protect them.

~~_-I don't need to protect anyone.-_ ~~

Chara?

~~_-It's kill or be killed.-_ ~~

You feel a chill pass through your body as Chara continues not to answer. You get an intense sense that everything has gone completely out of your control. Self-preservation has never been your strength, but you suddenly wish it was as you're now responsible for others.

What am I going to do?

Leaning against the wall, you're scared. And even though your soul is streaming to another, you feel completely alone.

"You're not alone," the words come out of your lips from no where. You have gotten used to Chara using them, but this isn't Chara. It isn't Papyrus either. At least, not completely. A white heart shines in your mind, and tears well in your eyes. The word "Hi" sticks in your throat. Then you watch red swirls surround the heart and seep into it. A flood of power surges into your soul in the wake of Chara's determination releasing you and passing through the wall... 

"No!"

 _Change of plans..._ _m o m._

_Now do what we discussed to get out of that cell and come save us. Daddy misses you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, no souls were destroyed in the making of this chapter, but one sure gets a bad virus. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Inspiration is alive again for this fic. ^_^


	25. Scientific Moral Ambiguity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Sans and Alphys as they try to come to terms with what needs to happen next... for science. 
> 
> Warning:   
> *Leads up to a scene that will be very non-consensual in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I actually cut this chapter in two. It got a little long for an Under Dreaming chapter... The next chapter is coming later tonight or tomorrow. So I apologize for the cliffhanger at the end.

_Coward_. The word still echoes in Sans' skull as he walks into the darkest room of the lab. PerSF &E. A dragon skull, embedded with magic even after death, encompasses over half the room and glows softly under the light of computer screens. In its eyes, Sans can see the souls of five of the six humans who came before this one. He remembers them all, their personalities, their quirks, their smiles before they realized what would become of them.

Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Cyan. 

Trapped in glass cases, their souls lie within the the skull. Thin wires connect them to the extractor. As Sans' eyelights adjust, he can see many of the wires are frayed from the electrical overload of bringing the girl here. Green fire illuminates the flaws as Dr. Shima works on them. Dr. Goukan, headlight on, is meticulously checking the base of the skull where Gaster's masterpiece lies: the navigator atlas. The source of all Sans problems in the last few... days? With all of the resets, he can't be sure how long it's been. But this soul is obviously too strong... or too fragile - How the hell does a human gain the ability to seduce monsters and absorb their magic? Was this a punishment for...?

Sans' eyes fell on the souls again. His mind wonders back to his fight earlier with human, knife in hand, eyes stained the color of red.  _Chara..._ That child... they were before Sans' time, but he'd found the records years ago as he was searching for his own files. How many times had Gaster invited them to come to the lab  _to play?_  How many experiments had he run until the child broke down? They killed themselves, but they never told Gaster's secret. He'd convinced them that they needed to make amends for the wrongs humans had committed to monsters... and for science he pushed that degradation too far. 

 _You were made with parts of me._  Sans closes his eyes, but he can't escape the glare of that face possessed by hatred and revenge.  _Coward._

Abomination. 

Experiment. 

And what was it all for? Was it worth the cost? 

" **Sans, how long are you going to stand in the doorway?** " Gaster asks with a dull drawl. He doesn't turn around from the screens, but a hand signals him to come closer. 

Sans takes his obedient steps forward, but his mind is still clouded. His voice comes out in barely a whisper, "We need to talk."

" **Ah** ," Gaster still doesn't turn around, but he nods. " **The conscience returns. Pity. Goukan, Shima, where's Alphys?** "

"It's lunchtime, Doctor," Shima answers. They all knew where Alphys went at lunch.

" **Hm, then perhaps your own lunches are in order. Take your break, and then,**   **Goukan, you mentioned your theory with this new data, perhaps you can test the hypothesis after lunch.** "

"I'll need a volunteer-" Goukan starts.

But Sans interrupts, "Don't you think the girl's had enough? Maybe give her a rest."

" **Oh?** " Now Gaster turns around from the computer screens. The shadows cover most of his scarred face, but they don't hide his thin smile. " **I've analyzed her soul enough times during the reset to notice that its power doesn't dim after every restart. It brightens. A characteristic none of the other souls have, not even Determination. But that's why that soul is called Perseverance. This ability helps her continue to move forward at an infuriatingly unbreakable pace.** "

He pauses, standing up and walking towards Sans. He puts a hand on Sans' shoulder, guiding him towards the computers. " **I reset her before I put her in the cell. The girl will be fine. And even if she's not, her soul is impure with monster magic. Useless for the king's directive. We'd lose nothing of value.** "

The others leave quietly, knowing better than to get in the middle of a feud between the two skeletons.

"You wouldn't waste a collar on nothing of value," Sans takes a seat across from Gaster, their silhouettes framed by computers and the dark machine behind them. 

" **Hm, at first it was just to get her under control, but now...** " Gaster pulls up an old computer file. Sans knows it immediately. The analysis, schematics, power ratings of a skeleton Sans knew all too well. Papyrus.

"Leave him out of this."

" **I believe he already demonstrated his _consent_  to being a part of this**," Gaster replies with a smirk that carried far too much mirth for Sans' liking. " **Who knew he had it in him? He's always been a strong, but now... he's glowing. He absorbed as much determination as magic he used to repair her soul** _ **and he's not falling apart.** "_

"I won't let you hurt him," Sans starts to get out of his chair, but Gaster's faster. He lounges forward, grasping the chair handles and Sans hands underneath his powerful grip. He hovers over Sans, foreheads nearly touching. A growl in his throat.

" **Won't?** " Gaster's grip tightened. Sans bites back the urge to yelp as his bones begin to rub together under Gaster's strength. " **How is it you forget who you should be grateful to? I created you. I could dust you right here. And your brother? He could hold the key to our former project, maybe even a way out of this hell. I must know if the others who have copulated with the girl have the same rise in determination levels or if...** "

"It's that his mother's human?" Sans spits back, righteousness overriding his own need for survival. "You still can't even say it!"

" **Silence!** "

"Afraid someone will hear that her kindness seeped into even your black soul? You loved her."

" **I would never love a human** ," Gaster regains his composure and stands up, adjusting his lab coat. " **They're beneath us. It was just another experiment and when she fulfilled her purpose, her soul was extracted, just like the others.** "

Except it was the only time Gaster didn't do it himself. She escaped the lab and was disposed of by the King. Papyrus didn't know. He thought he was made, the same as Sans, in the lab. But maybe some part of his baby brother knows... always boosting about waiting for "the one" and then Sans finds him with none other than a human...

" **We need to examine the others. I believe you're a _close_  acquaintance with the bartender**," Gaster settles himself back in front of a computer screen and starts to create new files. " **We'll need the Captain of the Guard as well. It's a pity we can't reach the Queen. She was with the human the longest.** "

"What about me?" Sans isn't thrilled with the notion, but Gaster waves a hand in dismissal. 

" **I've already tested my own levels. Apparently non-consensual encounters don't create an equivalent or, at the very least, lasting exchange for the monster. That collar may be more useful than previously anticipated. If she has injected determination in the others, then with her programmed compliance, we should be able to increase the determination of all the boss monsters. That may even be enough to break the barrier.** "

The lab becomes a whorehouse for determination? Papyrus would never accept that fate for this girl. How can he protect his brother and -

" **Sans** ," Gaster's voice is quiet, but deadly in tone, breaking him from his thoughts. " **Do not become a hindrance to my plans. I have enjoyed your company, but I can always make new skeletons...** "

"You've run out of hands," Sans chuckles.

" **I didn't say I would use mine.** "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Floors below, Alphys sits slack-jawed at the sight before her. Destruction and chaos reign in the lower labs as the Amalgamates had tried everything to get out of their containment and reach the higher floors. 

Alphys has never seen them so active. Fused bodies of monsters corrupted by determination, the Amalgamates have been relatively docile and even lethargic in their new state. Most had given up on wanting to see their loved ones... most didn't want their loved ones to see them. It was a burden on Alphys' soul to know she was a part of their unending suffering. She had only being trying to find a way to give monsters determination... she never thought... They were on the brink of death when she found them, but now the determination wouldn't let them dust. Instead they fused with those closest to them until they reached their now "stable" forms, fused globular bodies with weeping souls imprisoned together for ... forever? 

Guilt brought Alphys down to these labs every day. Guilt made her try to understand their interests and their new personalities. Guilt made her search for ways to make them feel alive again. But she never would have guessed a broken human soul-amalgamate would be the catalyst she needed to see them come back to life. 

They could feel the human when she entered the labs. She had been two floors above them, but they had felt her. Alphys found this extraordinary as no other personnel in the lab had reported anything. But perhaps because they're amalgamates, their bodies' ability to recognize another of their own was enhanced?  Even though she is a human and her amalgamation is in her soul not her body... there were so many questions yet unanswered.

When the Amalgamates found their efforts to leave were futile, they turned their lust on each other. Alphys had to cover her eyes turning the corner into some rooms. But one Amalgamate had not participated and that one stands beside her now: Lemon Bread. 

Three souls trapped in one fused body. Part muscular merman, part scaly siren, part slimy jelly mold, Lemon Bread was one of the first to wake up from the experiment. Their bulbous, pulsating head gurgled a mournful song that broke Alphys' heart.

Now Lemon Bread is humming - or gurgling - and flexing. Their eyes are fixated on the ceiling above them. The smell of lemon that usually surrounds them has become a fermented musk. 

" _Y o u     m  u  s  t     t a k e     m e     t o     h e r,_ " Words are difficult to manage for them. Their pronunciation is slow, deliberate, and  uncharacteristically demanding. It catches Alphys off guard. 

"L-lemon, you know I-I can't-"

" _Y o u     O W E     m e._ " 

This is the first time Lemon Bread, or any of the amalgamates had ever made a demand. Alphys is caught in a mixture of happiness that they have life enough to make demands and nervousness that this whole experiment will be exposed if they start requesting to go outside as well. 

"Perhaps that can be arranged." Alphys jumps at the new voice behind her. She hadn't realized Dr. Goukan had even entered the room. Alphys gives her an alarmed face as Lemon Bread shakes in excitement. 

"What are you doing?" Alphys hisses back to her colleague. 

"Solving two problems at once," Goukan winks with that carefree air that Alphys always admired about her. "Doc wants me to see if I can lock the frequency of the human's pheromones down enough to jam them. I can only do that while she's... well, utilizing the skill. I need a monster than can go into the deprivation room. I came down here to ask your advice for volunteers, but it seems you've already found one."

"I think we've done enough without adding them to more experiments."

"Oh-ho-ho! Look at Momma Monster comin' out in you! But your baby here, they wanna go," Goukan chuckles, hands on her hips, nodding towards Lemon Bread who is anything but a baby. Seven feet tall, muscular bulk frame that melded into a powerful scaled tail of great physical strength on its own. The human wouldn't stand a chance. It would be...  _rape_.

Goukan leans in closer to Alphys' ear so that only she can hear her. "Lemon's determination will keep their body safe in the chamber. The human can't hurt them in there. And this can be your first step to making amends. You torture yourself always coming down to this floor. If it will give them some joy, we can let them all get a chance with the human."

Goukan gave her shoulders a squeeze, not realizing Alphys' thoughts were with the human. Goukan, Gaster, Sans, Shima... they all saw humans as enemies. This human is no different to them. She's just a means to an end in the great mission to escape. None of them cared if she died. But...  _Undyne had enjoyed her company._  Alphys read Undyne's posts on the UnderNet. Princess. She called her Princess. What would Undyne say if she knew what Goukan was planning for her princess? What would Undyne do if she knew Alphys allowed it to happen?

But what would Gaster do if he knew she was siding with the human? She'd lose her job, access to the lab, her work! Wasn't her life more important than a human's life? Isn't Undyne also supposed to be capturing and killing humans? How had she become so brainwashed? Was it the human history videos? Was Alphys herself to blame for showing those to her? 

"I'm coming along then," Alphys states and then adds. "To make sure Lemon Bread is okay during all this."  _And, maybe, to make sure your Princess is too, Undyne... But, she brought this on herself. Her power is dangerous. It needs to be stopped. We need to protect our kind first. You should understand that..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You wake up to the feeling of your pheromones kicking on. You try to turn it off, but you can't. You're... weak. You can feel the strain of your connection to Papyrus and... Chara. Without Chara's soul directly holding yours together, you can feel it crumbling. You need magic. You need a monster. Any one will do to bring up your strength... to keep Papyrus alive.

You don't know how long you stared at the door until it finally opened, but what comes inside horrifies you to the point of screaming. Chara's plan races through your head, but you can't image carrying it out...

_What Gaster and the others haven't figured out is that you're absorbing magic the minute your skin touches theirs. In this deprivation chamber, you're going to have to make those touches last in order to absorb anything. Keep your pheromones strong and make them go beyond their limits. When you've completely exhausted them, that will be your chance to escape. You'll be at your strongest, while they're at their weakest._

But... that - that _thing_  in front of you. How can you...

For Papyrus. You can do it for him.

But... it gurgles something that almost sounds like glee. A giggle? The giant, slithering, goopy mass flexes in front of you. A slit opens just below where its tail merges with its abs. A large, bulging, slimy penis arises. A musky scent of lemons invades your nose, and you suddenly feel very vulnerable as it flexes its giant muscular arms again. 

"Help."

But no one came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Sorry for the cliffhanger, but what comes next really does need it's own chapter... Coming up, Lemon Bread x Reader... and Alphys is going to get some tentacle action of her own.


	26. Breakout (Lemon Bread x You, Alphys x Goukan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus speaks to Chara for the first time. Alphys learns about the pleasures of tentacles while you suffer under the rough lust of an amalgamate in heat. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> *Psychological Manipulation  
> *Dubious Consent under Pheromones  
> *Rape-like, forced sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy part 2! Please heed the warnings.

Papyrus jolts to his feet when he hears his love scream. But quickly his bones shake and rattle, bringing him to his knees on the hard pallet. He bangs his head and fists against the wall that separates them, but they only make a dull thud against the stone. 

"My Princess..." his voice is a harsh whisper. What can they be doing to her? 

_She'll be fine... dad... she's doing what she does best in order to keep us alive._

Papyrus' eye sockets go wide as he looks around the dark room and then down at his chest. He peeks under his armor to see the soft red glow he has been hiding since yesterday. His brother had always warned him about the dangers of letting anyone near his rib cage during sex but... when she started kissing her way up the inside of his spine... it had felt so right, like it was destiny. This baby is special and already doing incredible things... "You can talk?"

_- ~~One of us can~~ -. You have to save your strength. She's about to send you a lot of energy. You need to be ready to act if that door opens._

"You're already strategizing?" Even in his weakened state, the pride in his voice still comes through clearly. "Of course you are. You will be born for greatness!"

Chara doesn't know how to answer that, but the statement is genetically true. The soul that is already inhibiting the body Chara jumped into is full of determination. They weren't expecting that the child would also be a red soul. It doesn't speak. It spends all its energy focusing on growing and surviving, but it's  _strong_. Like its mother, the soul won't let Chara entirely take over. That should be impossible... but Papyrus's soul and the human's soul were also instinctively protecting it without their hosts' knowledge. 

Realizing their mistake in trying to take over this baby currently linked to two powerful -if not slightly unstable- souls, Chara wanted to return to the human's soul, but it was like trying to swim out of a whirlpool. Everything funneled into this child to create it. They were trapped, and, more worrisome, they could feel the edges of their own soul being pulled further into this funnel. 

"We'll fight our way out of here, convince my brother to help us, and stop my father from hurting any more people," Papyrus murmurs, rubbing the armor above his rib cage were the child grew. The soul feeds off of his optimism and grows stronger.

Chara can feel his love and struggles to remain in control and retain their own sense of self. His idealism will be the end of them. They'll dissolve in this child's soul if he keeps this up. They need him to be more... vengeful. 

_Gaster is a very bad man, dad. We need to stop him... permanently._

Papyrus' eyes go wide for the second time, "Baby, you can't be saying-?"

_He's done awful things to, mom. You need to protect her by making sure he can't touch her again._

"Baby..." Papyrus sighs in disbelief at what he's hearing.

 _Let me show you, dad._  Chara summons memories they'd collected while linked with the human. They send them through the link that connects them to Papyrus.  _Let me show you how bad that monster really is._

Papyrus' eye sockets fade to black as images of violence, bondage, and submission begin to flash through his mind. His mouth voices a silent "No." Shaking his head in disbelief he tries  to cover his eyes, but the images won't stop until Chara is sure he's convinced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lemon Bread had already closed the gap between themselves and the human by the time Alphys joins Goukan in the observation deck near the top of the deprivation cells. 

As she takes a seat, Goukan gestures to the other cell next to the human's, "Did you know Sans' brother was in the other cell?"

"What?!" Alphys wheels her chair to the empty section of the deck to get a better view of the other  cell. The skeleton is lying there with a hauntingly blank stare. "Is he - is he crying?"

Goukan shrugs, "He was talking to himself, but he stopped before I could unmute the cell. The strange thing is," Goukan pauses, pulling off her lab coat. It is getting unusually hot in here. Was the ventilation malfunctioning? Goukan points to a device she's placed on top of the control panel. Its base is a blur of numbers and data pips, but the top is a cylinder with a pheromone heart locket glowing bright red inside it. "Her pheromones are at their peak and he's just... lying there."

"Could he be immune?" Alphys asks, pulling off her own lab coat. Her heart is starting to race. If this is the pheromones, they're working a lot faster than last time. 

"I'm not sure. I'd need to conduct some more tests beyond this one but - shit - how the hell can't he feel that?" Goukan grips the panel table as she tries to ignore the wave of sensations washing over her body. "And that scene isn't helping."

Below the human had begun performing fellatio on the Amalgamate. The image makes Goukan's tentacles twitch. 

Alphys notices Goukan's discomfort, but then realizes her eyes are lingering too long on the tentacle-clad body of her colleague. Alphys flushes at this enhanced attraction. It isn't an entirely artificial feeling since Alphys has never been able to deny that Goukan is indeed a handsome woman... and Alphys will be lying to herself if she pretends she's never wondered at Goukan's ability to split and fuse her tentacles at will... but Goukan is a generation older than her and has been more of a mentor than a romantic interest. Not like... Alphys sighs just thinking of her... Undyne.

"So, um, what exactly is this test we're conducting?" Alphys asks, trying to clear her mind as she comes closer to look at the locket device. Thinking of Undyne definitely isn't helping. 

Goukan hesitates before she finally takes her eyes off the scene below. Lemon Bread's tail is now wrapped around the human's naked body and pressing her against the wall as they force their cock deeper down her throat. Their eyes are closed in ecstasy, and their monstrous mouth is wide in exhalation. Alphys is glad the cell is muted. She's not sure she can handle hearing the scene as well. "Well, this device is analyzing the pheromone frequency data coming from the locket right now with the data it received from our last encounter with her. Once it locks down the specific frequency, it'll formulate various inverse functions to try and neutralize the field. Then I can make the lockets a shield device rather than just a detection one."

Alphys notices Goukan's arm moving to rest on the back of her chair. She sits up straighter to make sure her back doesn't make contact with her former mentor, but her heart races faster despite herself. She's now hyper aware of how close their bodies are in this narrow room. "S-so c-couldn't you j-just use data without this more, um, graphic experiment?"

"You always were a bright girl," Goukan compliments, facing Alphys, her legs now rubbing against Alphys'. "I have another machine back in my office running a cold diagnostic, but I thought we'd get results faster if I could have the machine pinging its shield suggestions with a live frequency."

Goukan places a hand on Alphys' knee, the tentacle resting there, massaging her scales lightly. 

"M-maybe I-I shouldn't b-be here," Alphys says, but she doesn't move. Neither does Goukan.

"I think you're exactly where you want to be," Goukan's tentacle tentatively slides a little further up the inside of Alphys' leg. The sensation is so... nice. How many times had she sat this close to Undyne while watching anime and hoping for her to make a move like this? "You're a genius and you deserve a release every now and then. You're always so... tense."

With her thoughts on Undyne, Alphys feels her legs open further at Goukan's advances. She blushes hotter as Goukan's tentacle slides underneath the hem of her dress. 

"Oh!" Alphys feels Goukan's tip on the damp fabric of her underwear. This is going so fast. Goukan is hovering above her with her other tentacle arm massaging Alphys' neck. "W-what about the experiment?"

"It runs itself. An alarm will go off when it locks the correct frequency," Goukan explains as she drops her lips to Alphys' neck. Her tentacle sliding up to the nub hidden under Alphys' underwear. The stimulation is overwhelming. It has been so long since someone...

"Ah, oh, Goukan," Alphys' breaths follow the rhythm of her strokes. 

"Please, call me Sho," Goukan requests as her kisses trail towards Alphys' cleavage. The tentacles on her head come alive and start to caress every curve on Alphys' chest.

"Shooooo," Alphys melts at the masterful way Goukan's tentacles move along her body. Caught up in the pleasure, she doesn't notice Goukan's unbuttoned her dress until she feels the cool air on her scales, quickly replaced with the warm touch of Goukan's tentacles, multiplying to cover as much of her body as they could. 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," Goukan whispers as she drags Alphys to the ground.

A guilty thought comes to Alphys' mind as she thinks of Undyne, but then the faint sound of Lemon Bread roaring a moan reminds her that Undyne may have made similar noises with the human. And Undyne had done it without coercion...

A tentacle begins to pull down her underwear. A wet tip licking her entrance. Alphys closes her eyes, pushing Goukan's head deeper between her legs. "Oooooo"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You think the monster's cock is going to break your jaw with it's size, but you relax your throat as well as you can while it pushes itself deeper inside your mouth. It's sweaty body coils around your own, and you can feel wet globs drip along your skin from its body. 

There are dozens of thoughts running through your head. Why is this monster sent in here? Why did it look like it was a Frankenstein monster of parts glued together? Why is it white as a corpse, but has no lack of energy? You focus on that, the magic you can feel living inside it. Chara had unlocked a new awareness within you, and now you can put it into practice. 

You roll your tongue around its cock. The more energetic it became, the more magic you can feel seeping from its body and into its pre-cum. It tastes vaguely of lemon. You suck with a need to absorb more. It drives the monster over the edge. You almost think it will crush your shoulders with its massive arms as its body constricts around you in its orgasm. You drink it all down, but nearly choke on how much there is. Just when you think its done, it's body shudders again and gushes another stream in your mouth. 

Its moans are unnerving gurgles like a drowning animal, but it hums contentedly as it squirts its last load inside of you. It pulls itself gingerly out of your mouth and rests its limp cock on your chest. 

You close your eyes to the sight of the relieved monster and focus on the revitalization of your body as you absorb the magic-laden cum. You can feel it repair cracks in your soul, but it is not enough. Most of the magic sifts into your bond through the wall towards Papyrus and the baby. 

I need more. 

You intensify your pheromones and rub your hands over the chiseled abs of the monster still wrapped around you. Its tail tightens around your waist and between your legs. You gasp at its strength and yell out. 

It likes the sound. It performs its gurgling hum, squeezing you painfully again as it flexes. Your cries arouse its need. You can feel it's massive tip trace up your neck until it is hard and erect once more. It swells, dripping before your face and you wonder if your pheromones have somehow made it grow larger. Your eyes tear up at the idea of that going back into your mouth, but the monster has other ideas. 

It's body slithers down your own. Its cock digging into your skin as it revolves around your body. It leaves a sticky citrus trail spiraling down your skin as it travels between your legs. The monster's main body is now positioned behind you. It's large hands grab your tits roughly as it pulls you down to the ground. Your face pressed against the damp pallet, you involuntarily squirm at the size of the cock now pressed against your inner lips. You imagine this is what it would be like to be mounted by a horse. 

The monster squeezes your chest hard and you cry out again. It gurgles in enjoyment and tries to push itself inside you. You yell in pain, but that only encourages it more. It spanks you in its glee and pushes harder. You shake your head. 

"There's no way!" You yell, but you can feel yourself stretching even as you say it. Slowly, its cock is forcing its way inside you. It spanks you again, and then grabs your legs, spreading them wider while pushing you harder against the pallet.

"No... no... no..." you chant at each thrust that tries to rip inside you.

Then, with a fierce, gurgling grunt its tip finally enters you, filling the entire space between your legs. "OH!" 

It gurgles a sigh as you cry at the intensity and utter fullness of just its tip. Your body is shaking not only from its size, but the magic that fuels that power. Even suppressed by the conventions of the room, it is a fearsome beast. You can't imagine what it would be like outside of the room. 

Your rest is brief as the monster starts to pull your legs towards its body, forcing itself deeper inside. The louder you yell, the more eager its pull.

Inch by powerful inch you stretch to accommodate its girth and length.

It presses against your cervix, but it keeps pushing since you're nearly at its base. You yell as it thrusts, trying to lengthen you just enough... until with one giant push it succeeds, knocking the breath out of you as it hilts itself inside you. 

You feel carved out and stretched beyond repair as its cock throbs within you.

With gurgling moans, it swirls itself inside you, lifting your body with the strength of its cock embedded completely within you. You're like a rag doll, helpless against its power and you regret pushing your pheromones this far. But then you remember Papyrus on the other side of the wall, weak and captured because of you. Pregnant. 

You grit your teeth and let out a ragged cry that excites the monster into motion. It thrusts into you with abandon, like a wild animal. Every time it hilts inside you, it pushes you harder to the ground, bruising your face. You try to focus on the magic absorption, but its hands are nearly crushing your hips as its thrusts become even more sporadic. 

You feel like you might pass out as each thrust leaves you breathless, your chest nearly crushed against the pallet. When it finally cums, its roar echoes against the dark stones. The room fills with the scent of lemons as it pours itself into you. It fills your womb with magic and fluid. It's warm and as never ending as the time before. Its orgasm lasts with several more spurts that eventually overflow and pool at your knees. 

When its done, it doesn't pull out. Instead, it stays within you and slumps its entire bulky frame on top of you. You turn off your pheromones, but it doesn't seem to effect anything. Its penis still remains stiff within you, enjoying your warmth. 

" _Y o u     a r e     m i n e_ ," the monster speaks for the first time. Its tail starts to curl around our legs, pulling them together and squeezing its cock tightly inside of your as your legs close around it. It feels like... it's melting inside you? Then its tail begins to melt around your legs. The rest of its body starts to do the same, oozing over your sides and around your front. " _Y o u      s h o u l d     j o i n     u s . . . . . f o r e v e r._ "

Panic takes over as you realize you can't move. You yell for help until it's face starts to ooze into your mouth...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alphys cums again. Her body shaking under the wreathing purple body of Goukan's naked form. Goukan keeps thrusting, her tentacles inside every place Alphys would allow. Her clit suctioned around Alphys' and simulating them both. Goukan came soon after, her lips finding Alphys' as they revel in the aftermath of pleasure. But then Goukan's machine starts to ding and beep. 

Goukan sighs, kissing Alphys' neck as she untangles herself from the beautiful, curvy reptile and checks her machine. "Strange."

"W-what is it?" Alphys asks, suddenly very self-conscious. She reaches for her dress, but Goukan wraps a tentacle around her waste and pulls her closer. 

"How do you feel about me right now?" Goukan whispers, softly licking the oval cavity of Alphys' ear. "What if I told you I wanted to do this again?"

"I-I..." Alphys can't meet her eye.

"Be honest."

"I feel like this was really fun, but I-" Alphys looks down at the ground. She did have fun, but they shouldn't have...

Goukan kisses the side of her face and releases her. "I'm glad you had fun, at least." She turns back to the machine and then looks out the window. "The pheromones just turned off. I didn't know she could do that. I wonder why - HOLY SHIT! ALPHYS!"

Alphys is half-way through buttoning her dress when Goukan's exclamation sends her eyes to the window. When she looks down she's at first confused with what she's looking at; then she realizes what Lemon Bread is trying to do! She thought the amalgamates were stable... but then, the human exchanges determination with magic! Lemon Bread's body is breaking down again. Why hadn't see thought of that? Grillby, Undyne, Papyrus... they were all fine, but, of course, Amalgamates would be different!

The human's head is already being absorbed. There is no time left. Alphys hits the emergency button on the side of the control panel. The sudden brightness of the cell blinds Alphys and Goukan. They look away, but Alphys hopes she's not too late...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You feel your power return immediately. Perhaps it is the boost from the magic you have been absorbing, but you feel fantastic and you don't have time to analyze it. You pull the monster off of you using the gravity Sans had gifted you and slam the monster into the wall. 

It whimpers, a gurgling pile of goop. You pity it. You doubt it came here by itself. It is probably another experiment in this wretched place. You feel the fire welling within you and blast the door off before the lights go out again. 

The cell dips back into darkness, but whoever is watching you is too late. 

The black emptiness of the stones is less devastating with the bright beam of light from the now open doorway. You step past the goopy monster and into the hall. You look down at your bruised and bleeding body as it starts to regenerate. Then you look to the door neighboring your cell and blast it off its hinges. 

Standing in the doorway, you peer inside the darkness to see Papyrus rising from his palette. 

"Princess."

"Papyrus," your eyes well with tears as you wrap yourself in his arms. So much had happened, but in this moment everything feels like its going to be okay. He pulls off his cape and wraps it around your shoulders. The look on his face tells you he has so much to say. But you don't have time. But you pause a moment longer as you recognize a tinge of anger in the back of his eyes. Chara...

Later... you had to deal with it later.    

"We have to get out of here, but I don't know the best way out."

The anger disappears under the twinkle that lights up his eyes has you exit the cell. "Do not worry, Princess. The Great Papyrus knows the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and finally the break out begins! 
> 
> Again, thank you for all your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. “The Great Escape” Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot moves forward.

Papyrus's cape trails behind you as you run up the stairs of the lab. Papyrus leads the way. His hand never leaves yours. You can feel his fatigue through your connection, but he's trying not to show it. His teeth are set in a smiling grimace. "Follow me, Princess."

You let him focus on your escape while trying to send more energy to him through your bond. When you reach the top floor, you loose your concentration as he steals a lab coat hanging on a nearby hook and tosses it to you. 

He helps you dress and ties the cape around your head like a mask as you zip up the lab coat. 

"No one will see through this disguise, Princess," Papyrus winks at you through tired sockets. His usual loud voice diminished with his energy. You reach up and kiss his boney cheek through the cape. His arms hold you close in a hug both of you have needed for a long time. 

His kindness breaks a dam inside you, built up from the hours - days? - of torture in this lab. Papyrus hugs you tighter. His voice is a sullen whisper in your cape-muffled ear. "My father is a brutal monster. I'll never let him touch you again."

You nod into his neck. The ridges of his spinal cord pushing into your forehead as you say, "And I'll never let him trap you in that awful cell again. You nor... the baby."

Papyrus' hug tightens it feels like he's trying to push you through his armor and bones, until you're safe and cradled in his chest. 

...like your child.

An employee enters the lab's lobby and hinders any further discussion or thoughts. You're caught off guard by how very large the monster's head is and gasp without thinking. But he doesn't give you or Papyrus more than a glance as he walks towards the elevator. You realize why as you see headphones in his ears and his phone in his tiny hands.   
Papyrus and you exchange a glance and then head through the exit.

The alarm goes off as you leave. The door locks behind you. Red lights blink in the windows. 

You wonder who finally pulled the alarm. Alphys? Goukan? Shima? Sans? Or the Doctor himself? You knew them all so well now. Reset after reset. These monsters had torn you apart. 

In your anger, you can feel the powers inside you, fire at your fingertips, but Papyrus is in no condition to fight.

So you run. 

Papyrus leads the way. The heat outside the lab is overwhelming, but you don't complain. The cape around your face is suffocating, but you're too afraid to take it off. You have no idea where you're going.

Where will it be safe? Is there any place the Doctor can't find you? 

You hear the flow of water. The humidity picks up until it feels like you're swimming in the atmosphere. There's a hooded monster sitting in a shallow boat on the river. 

"RIVERPERSON," Papyrus exclaims in a strained but enthusiastic voice. "WE WISH TO GO TO WATERFALL."

The monster nods its head. "Tra-la-la."

You rush onto the boat with Papyrus.

"It's been a long time since my boat has been so crowded."

Papyrus blushes, holding you closer. Can this monster tell he is pregnant? You look closer at the monster, but can't see any facial features under the hood. You're not sure there is any. Could this being just be the cloak itself? 

The boat starts to move without an engine or even any movement from the creature besides them turning towards the river. "Tra-la-la humans. Monsters. And something inbetween... beware the man who speaks with his hands."

They do know, and now they're talking about the Doctor. You open your mouth to ask them what they mean by that, but Papyrus puts his hand over yours. He shakes his head at you and thanks River for taking you both aboard.

"Tra-la-la. North. South. East. West. These are the only sides a captain knows."

Sides? Can there already be monsters looking for you? You've only just escaped. Then again, you've seen their social media. Perhaps there is a breaking news alert... maybe they're hiding a phone in that cloak? Or maybe they can hear air waves or brain waves? Who knows the capabilities of every monster.

You look at Papyrus. His eye lights are scanning the horizon, looking for danger as you mill over random thoughts about monster news. You ask, "Where are we going?"

Papyrus shakes his head, looking pointedly at River's back and then the banks of the river itself. Apparently he only trusted this monster so far. Or he just didn't trust the ride itself as secure for conversation?

You remain quiet for the rest of the journey. Smoking crags of rock give way to cool, algae covered caves. You can hear the dull echo of a roaring waterfall somewhere deep in this zone. The trickling of tiny streams and dripping stalactites becomes a form of music, an ancient song of sorrow and secrets... and life.

Everything seems so alive here. Plants bloom and glow, blue and iridescent. It's a welcome scene after the arid wastes of the land the lab is located on. There's a cool breeze that chills the cape around your face and seeps through the material of the lab coat. You shiver, and Papyrus holds you closer. His magic bones give off little heat, but his presence is comforting. You wonder if the temperature change effects him at all. If it does, he isn't showing it.

The boat stops at a small dock and you help Papyrus out of the boat. He may not be showing his fatigue, but you can feel it. 

You both thank the ferryman and head into the caves. Papyrus leads you to a small rickety door. 

Inside is a shop full of... junk. Like a garage sale that got out of hand, the shop has a warm feeling of well used items... very well used. 

"More of a lost and found than a shop," a raspy voice chuckles. It belongs to an old tortoise monster with a bad right eye. "That's what you must be thinking. And you would be right. I take in the lost."

"Let me introduce you to the Hammer of Justice!" Papyrus beams, leaning on the sales counter for support. "He trained Undyne and the King! He's the wisest monster I know, next to my brother!"

The tortoise monster turns his attention to Papyrus. "Flattery will get you no where, baby bones. I’m just Gerson these days, but I can tell you have some sort of... situation. Come on back and tell me about it.”

As you walk back, you see a small clothing shelf. You pick up a purple dress with a white heart stitched on the chest. It seems to be your size, but you don’t have any money...

“I’ll trade you for that collar,” Gerson calls back to you. His one good eye locking with yours. “It doesn’t look like you have a use for it, anyway.”

You raise your hand to the smooth black stone around your neck. You’d spent hours in your cell trying to find a seam or latch. There was nothing. “I would say yes, but I don’t know how to take it off.”

“Ah, but I do,” Gerson walks up to you, a slight limp in his right leg. You wonder how heavy his shell is and if most tortoise monsters have back problems from standing upright. Still, despite his slow gait, you feel the presence of strength in his limbs. The wrinkled skin of his arms stretch taunt on muscle as he examines your collar. 

His face is so close to yours that you can’t help but stare at his skin, etched with the deep crevices of age like the rock walls of the caves around you. He smells like the river you’d just come from, and, when he speaks, the algae on his breath is strong, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a device like this...” he pauses, looking at you with for a long, discerning moment. Then he continues his work at your neck. “And even longer since I’ve seen anyone deactivate it by themselves. Hold still.”

He starts to chant. His one good eye glows a pale gold. A similar aura outlines his form. You don’t understand the words, but the collar begins to burn. You jerk, but Gerson holds your shoulders in place. Focusing on your neck, his eye dims, vacant of any emotion as his chanting speeds up to an intense gargle like rapids racing in a river. 

The room darkens. Your ears deafen and your body goes numb. You’re vaguely aware of slumping into Gerson’s arms as the collar releases itself from your neck. Gerson passes you to Papyrus who looks extremely worried. Gerson continues talking, maybe explaining what is going on. Every part of your body feels like it was released from a vice grip it didn’t know had been on it. Your vision and other senses are slowly returning as Papyrus carries you to the room behind the shop. He’s whispering something in your ear. You can’t make out the words, but you know they’re sweet. You push through the fog and weakness to turn your head enough to kiss the bone of his upper arm as he carries you. 

I love you.

You sit in Papyrus’ lap and feel the heat of a fireplace before you see it. You welcome the heat. 

As your hearing returns, you catch the tail end of Papyrus explaining your situation. After he finishes, Gerson sits quietly, staring at the fire. He still has your collar in his hand. The black stone surface absorbs the light rather than reflecting it. “You’ve gotten yourselves into quite a mess... And with a monster I've made a point not to cross paths with since the war.”

"I didn’t ask for this,” you start, but fall back on Papyrus as dizziness comes upon you.

“You should relax. The collar takes control of your nervous system. I’d ask you to tell me how you nullified the mental restraints, but we have no more time for stories. This collar will lead him here. I’m going to have River take it for a joy ride, but that will only buy you a little bit of time.” 

He pulls a map out from a giant trunk he uses as a living room table. The papers and knickknacks that were on it before fall to the ground. He picks up a few of them to hold down the curling corners of the map. 

Gerson ticks off a mental list as his finger traces various lines on the map. You can see the caves, the Hot Land you just came from, a maze of metropolitan streets and then the gate of what must be the barrier. “You’ll need provisions, rest, and an escape route to the barrier.”

“You’ll be safe if you cross the barrier, Princess,” Papyrus gives you a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m not leaving without you,” you shake your head. You have no idea how you’d explain your new tall skeleton boyfriend above ground, but you can’t leave him to that mad scientist. 

Papyrus looks distraught, but Gerson cuts in. “You won’t have to. Baby bones is going with you.”

“The Great Papyrus does not run!”

“It looks to me that you’re not just the Great Papyrus right now.”

“How does everyone know he’s pregnant?” you ask in disbelief. He doesn’t look any different, and his armor hides the baby from view. You haven’t even seen them yet.

Gerson leans back in his chair, a small smile on his face. “A monster who has been in love can see the ties of those that are, especially when they’re together. You two are practically glowing. The baby’s presence is a slight blimp in that glare, but an old eye has experience in catching those signs.” He pauses, his tone becoming serious. “Papyrus, that little life will save yours. By bearing that hybrid soul, you’ll be able to pass through the barrier. Your child is giving you a gift. Take it.”

“But my brother-“

“Is already here,” you both jump, but Gerson doesn’t act surprised. Sans walks into the room. 

“BROTHER! HOW DID YOU FIND US SO FAST?” Papyrus hugs you closer to him. You... you’re frozen - not just from shock. Sans already has a hold on your soul, keeping you where you sit. The short but deadly skeleton’s burning blue eye is fighting his rage that the sight of you brings to him and his relief that his brother is ok.

“The old turtle’s the only one you’d would run to besides me.” There’s a tense pause. “So I’m an uncle?”

Papyrus kisses the top of your head before setting you beside him on the couch. He stands up and unlatches the armor around his chest. A small glowing red light, like a beating heart, is nestled in his rib cage. You can see a tiny skeleton curled up within. Eyes closed. It’s little body focusing all its energy in growing. 

That’s my child.

The thought echoes in your mind. Tears fill your vision, and you find the ability to wipe your eyes as Sans releases you from his magic power. Surprised, you look at the skeleton and see his body shake in emotions similar to your own. “Paps...”

Papyrus walks over to his brother and gives him a hug. His voice drops to a calming tone. “This child seems to think you’re a threat-“ 

Chara.

The thought tears at your heart like a shiv. 

“But I’m reassuring them that you are family. Brother, I know you think I’m still just a child, but I grew up a long time ago.”

“I... I know, Paps.”

“I have heard terrible things about what happened with our father. And I was angry. He is a bad influence on you... He is a bad man.”

“Paps...” It’s strange to see Sans so dismantled by his brother. It’s... nice to see him as a brother rather than the punishing slave he becomes under the Doctor’s influence. 

Papyrus continues holding his brother to him. “I will not be a bad father, because I was raised by a good skeleton. You taught me how to be great. I will teach my child how to be great too.”

Something breaks in Sans. His body rattles in what you can only assume is a skeleton’s version of tears. His face is red under the glow of your child, and you realize that Chara’s presence is collapsing inside the soul, bolstered by Papyrus’ kindness. 

The room is still as the brothers continue to embrace. The rattle of bones muffling the crackle of the fire. You don’t know what to do, so you stay on the couch and take in the moment.

The brothers exchange whispered words in their embrace. Papyrus nods as they release each other, and he gives you a wink as he heads towards Gerson. Sans walks towards you. 

Nervous, you stand up and then wobble on your feet from the vertigo it causes. You fall onto the arm of the couch, but keep your chin held high.

Sans hand reaches out. His boney finger tips lightly tracing the red scars the collar left behind. You jerk away in reflex. You can feel your magic trying to heal the wounds, but it’s taking much longer than other wounds you’ve endured. You get the feeling that collar is never supposed to come off a living being.

Sans claps a hand on your arm, and, for the first time since you’ve met him, his voice is almost friendly, “Gerson wouldn’t have released you from that collar if you were a threat. So where are they? Where’s Chara?”

The words die in your throat. After that loving scene, how can you tell him? You look at Papyrus putting back on his armor.

“No...” his grip begins to bruise your skin and you blush at the unwanted sudden memory of what has passed between you both. He seems to feel the same and drops his hold on you. Then he echoes his surprise, his eyelights dimming, “No...”

“They’re not exactly winning,” you quickly add as you see his bones tense at the joints, fists forming, jawline transforming that smile into a deadly grimace. “Your brother and the baby are... how do I explain... just read their soul.”

Sans eye glows as he stares through his brother’s armor. His brows raise. “The LV is... falling. I’ve... never seen that before.”

“That child is special,” you say without thinking. It’s a feeling that’s been thrumming in your own soul since you saw them floating within your love. 

“Yeah,” Sans agrees with a sigh. “Just like their father.”

“Yeah.” Your heart stops pounding as you settle into this surprising silent camaraderie found in your mutual love for the tall skeleton now working out the details of “The Great Escape” with Gerson. 

“You have to protect him now,” Sans says, but doesn’t wait for your reply. Instead he walks into the conversation in front of you. “The collar can only transmit vague location signals unless the Doc starts searching for you himself. That changes once his machine is fixed. You won’t get far when Doc gets PerSF&E running again. I can get you a day or two without him getting suspicious. It’ll take that much time to destroy the blueprints and data. After that, I’ll destroy the machine itself. Depending on the outcome, you may have the royal guard after you or I may have won but that won’t stop monsters from chasing you.”

Sans’ eyes soften with sadness, “I can’t change the law.”

You walk up to the map and see the series of tunnels that lead from Waterfall to the Barrier. They’re old river pathways that have emptied as the river found new directions to flow. 

Gerson explains the path you’ll need to take, “This should keep you away from most monster encounters, but I haven’t travelled it in many a tide cycle.”

“Thank you,” you don’t know what else to say. 

“Stay safe,” Sans says, walking away from the map.

“BROTHER, I WILL RETURN WITH HELP!”

“My hero,” Sans smiles, his tone absent of sarcasm. And then he is gone, shimmering out of existence. You guiltily wish you’d obtained that ability... but maybe you have? At some point you’ll have to see if any of his magic still resides within you. 

“WE WILL GO NOW.”

“Not so fast, bonehead,” Gerson cut in. “You need food and rest-“

“And maybe a shower?” You ask. Gerson nods. Papyrus looks like he wants to protest, but grab his gloves hand and squeeze it. “For the baby.”

“The Great Child... needs a name,” Papyrus nods and then ponders. 

“We’ll come up with one,” you pull him down to kiss you. 

“Enough of that,” Gerson complains. “Kids these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, “Reprieve (Papyrus/You)” - The Calm before the storm.
> 
> Also, I’d just like to say “thank you” to everyone still reading this work. I know updates are few and far between sometimes. This fic only has about 4 to 5 more chapters left. 
> 
> This has been a marvelous smutty/sweet/twisted experiment. Thank you for being a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)
> 
> Subscribe to me at [Dark_Crystal_Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon) ^_^
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's supporting this fic and left comments and kudos! Special shout out to [AVale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AVale/pseuds/AVale), [NihilismPastry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry), and [thelovelyskelesisters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelyskelesisters/pseuds/thelovelyskelesisters) who started leaving comments on this, my first fic in a very very long time. You gave me encouragement when I needed it most. Now you and others have inspired me to create so many more fics since Under Dreaming's creation! <3 What a wild ride this fandom is.
> 
> Also, shout outs for more amazing commenters who have come later in this fics life span like [YamiBaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki), [PartilliaPie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie), and [Naoko_Kiseki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Kiseki)! Thank you for your insightful comments! ^_^


End file.
